Un Bebé No Es Un Problema, Cierto?
by ATMD
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si por un error te acostaras con tu mejor amigo por un par de copas?¿Que pasaria si tu mejor amigo esta comprometido?¿Y que pasaria si tuvieras un hijo de él? ¿Le dirias que va ser padre o te quedarias callada? Solo Amu puede decirlo. AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

Un bebe es un problema?

Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen (desafortunadamente por que si fuese mío pondría a Ikuto con menos ropa Xd=

Este es mi primer fanfic acepto de todo

Amu POV

Rayos me encuentro aquí un poco intranquila, o mas bien nerviosa acostada en mi cama no se lo que hare mire otra ves el baño, el suelo, la pared y empecé a llorar.

Me llamo Hinamori Amu actualmente tengo 20 años, tengo piel albina, ojos color ambar y el pelo color rosado que me llega hasta la cintura

Nada más que tengo un gran problema estoy embarazada y el otro problema el padre de mi hijo esta comprometido y lo peor fuera de la ciudad.

-Amu-chan ya no llores mas-me dijo mi chara rosada

-Si Amu-chan le puedo hacer daño al bebe-san-dijo mi chara verde

-No se que hare, no lo quiero abortar pero mis papa que me dirán e Ikuto-dije y otra vez empecé a llorar

Sentí un pequeño calorcito en mi vientre, si definitivamente mi bebe de dos meses no quiere que llore.

Se preguntaran ¿Que pasó?

Pues verán todo fue demasiado confuso para mí.

Flashback

-Amu-chan escuchaste lo que dijo Utau ayer-dijo yaya

-No yaya-chan que paso-dije sin importarme

-Ikuto-san ha vuelto-dijo ella

En ese momento mi corazón dio un latido de mas Ikuto mi Ikuto volvió hace 6 años que no había vuelto, después de que se había hecho famoso, tenia que verlo pero ¿como? en ese momento otra cosa me vino a mis pensamientos.

-Si Amu-chan según escuché que viene a decir sus padres que se va casar dentro de un año con su prometida-dijo yaya

Definitivamente Dios estaba enojado conmigo "Casarse"

En ese momento me fui corriendo. No podía creerlo mis lagrimas salían por mi rostro llegue a mi departamento (opss se me olvido decir que Amu es independiente)

-Duchte Ikuto-me dije a mi misma y me quede dormida

No supe cuanto tiempo pero luego escuche el tono de mi celular alguien me estaba llamando

-Hinamori-san-dijo Tadase

-oh Tadase-kun-dije

-Este Hinamori-san necesitamos que te vengas es para el puesto de fideos-dijo el (el del capitulo en donde kukai y utau compiten para ver kien se kome mas)

-Oh si nada mas esperenme -dije

Despues de media hora llegue al restaurant para mi sorpresa estaban todos y alguien que no queria ver Ikuto.

-Mina-dije

Unos me sonrienron

-Amu-chan-dijo Nagihiko

-Hinamori-dijo Kukai

-Amu-dijo utau quien traia a Kukai de la mano

-Amu-chan-dijo yaya y me abrazo

y por ultimo la voz que que mas queria y no queria escuchar-Amu-dijo Ikuto

-Este chicos para que me necesitan-dije

-Hinamori que no ves que festejamos el regreso y el compromiso de Ikuto-dijo Kukai alegre como de costumbre

-Oh ya veo-dije

Bueno que esperamos vamos a dentro-dijo yaya

Todos nos fuimos adentro empezamos a tomar después de un buen rato Nagihiko se fue con Rima, Utau y Kukai, Yaya y Kairi, Tadase y Lulu después nada mas quedamos yo e Ikto nos quedamos con un silencio aterrador

-Sera mejor que me vara-hic-dije rayos creo que pase con el sake

-espera te acompaño-dijo Ikuto

-Como quieras-dije

Estábamos cerca de mi casa claro estaba apoyada de Ikuto ya que me caia facilmente

-gra hic cias-dije

Pero me cai el me llevo hasta dentro de mi departamento y cuando me iba dejar para mi desgracia me cai sobre el y eso fue la consecuencia de por que mi bebé llego al mundo

Empezamos con beso y después a algo mas, fue mi primera vez

Al día siguiente ambos nos despertamos y para nuestra desgracia ambos estábamos tan bebidos que cuando vimos lo que sucedió jamás nos volvimos a hablar

Después Utau me dijo que Ikuto se había ido con su novia a New York.

Fin de flashback

Rayos no sabía que iba a hacer

Y aquí acabo el primer capitulo

Gracias Eternal-illusion que me esta ayudando con este fic

Acepto de todo


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo chara no me pertenece........ bla bla capitulo 2. No va a ver cambio de planes d eso me encargo Yo

Narrador POV Bajo aquellas calles de New York, en un hotel se encontraba una chica en su cama dormida boca abajo, desnuda y en la ventana se encontraba un chico peliazul viendo la ventana que tambien estaba desnudo (no me pregunten detalles por que me ruborizo), viendo como los carros pasaban y l estaba pensando. En ella su ni a pelirosada o mejor dicho su ex ni a pelirosada,

Ikuto POV

- por que rayos lo he hecho?-se decia en su mente el peliazul - rayos de seguro Amu ha de pensar que soy un cerdo aunque pensandolo seriamente eso me meresco y mas-se dijo

Oh, perdonenme por no presentarme me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tengo 24 a os y estoy prometido con una chica que se llama Susan (quien se llame asi o tiene un familiar llamado asi porfavor disculpenme)  
segun yo la amaba profundamente pero lo que le he hecho a ella y a Amu no tiene perdon, bueno el alcohol tuvo mucho que ver pero aun asi no se tuvo perdon lo que hice.

No volvi a hablar con ella despues de aque incidente no me sentia digno de hablarle ni mucho menos de preguntar por ella Como estara? Que estara haciendo?,

Me puse a pensar hasta que un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos.  
- Ikuto Amor por que no estas dormido-me dijo Susan. Susan era pelirroja, ojos verdes, de tez muy blanca casi albina supuestamente la amaba, esperen como que supuestamente? se me hace que no dormir me hace delirar.  
- Estaba pensando Susan-le dije -pero ya me dio sue o-dije y me fui a dormir con ella -Ikuto gracias por la magnifica noche que tuvimos-me dijo y pues claro si lo uno que hicimos fue hacer el amor.(por favor las que leen este fic no se enojen ya veran despues por que cada cosa)  
- De nada- dije y me quede dormido

-sue os de Ikuto -Amu espera-le dije- perdoname Amu- le dije ella empezo a llorar no sabia que hacer no podia abrazarla por que estoy comprometido entoces que hago?  
- Duchte Ikuto por que me dejaste tu hijo te necesita?-me dijo mi pelirosada Me quede impresionado un hijo? ......................................

Susan POV - Al fin se durmio- me dije a mi misma - y cada vez se vuelve mas pesado y lo que cuesta tener que hacer el amor con l como si fuera la gran cosa- le dije

Hola a todos me llamo Susan Arreira soy japonesa, latinoamericana, inglesa, yo tengo 23 a os y desafortunadamente estoy a punto de casarme con un estupido. Pero bueno el no lo sabe segun el cree que soy un santa, pero no me importa lo que piense con tal de quedarme con su dinero es mas que suficiente, ademas bueno su padre esta como una quiere tal vez otro Tsukiyomi puede caer en mi juego. Si mi juego por que esto es como un ajedrez y todos los tsukiyomis son mis piezas. Pero ultimamente tengo un gran problema si ese problema es una mocosa llamada Hinamori Amu, Ikuto siempre la llama en sus sue os es patetico saben.

-Amu perdoname-dijo el estupido este Me pare en donde estaba un vaso con agua que de seguro Ikuto tomara ma ana, fui por mi bolso y despues me saque mi boleto a la fortuna. Una sustancia que hacia que Ikuto se enamorara de mi sin pensarlo Es genial no? tener todo el dinero bajo la palma de tu mano gracias a un peque o frasquito - 1, 2,3-dije poniendo las gotas en el vaso - Definitivamente no va haber una Amu aqui "amor" por que ninguna estupida me va a arruinar mis planes de eso me encargo yo-le dije al oido a Ikuto y luego lo bese en la frente.

Me limpie los labios. No soy tan patetica para ser dulce, yo no me puedo considerar llama ,yo soy fuego y un fuego dificil de pagar. Despues me dormi.

Fin del cap Avance de prox. cap - Amu-chan por que, que hemos hecho tu papa y yo para que sucediera esto-me dijo mi mama llorando - Perdoname mama-dije llorando - quien es el padre del ni o? respondio por el bebe?-dijo mi padre quien no me volteaba a ver -papa, etto l...-do sabai que decir en ese momento

Es corto lo se pero quiero hacer varias aclaraciones 1. La historia se va a narrar presente y pasado tal vez sean 30 cap si exagero 2. Siento si tal vez me tarde en publicarlos pero van a ver ocasiones en que no se que ponerle 3. Tal vez en la historia haya un poco de lime pero no los hare muy fuertes. No lo es mio.  
4. Tal ves necesitare ayuda asi ke kien me kiere ayudar por favor escribanlo en los reviews lo que les gustaria leer.

Bueno en fin por favor regalenme un review, y sobre todo gracias a : , nikkithamuto,TsukiyomiYuki, Amuletdark, ChocolatePancake, Olivia,Amu-buterfly , Alo. y a Eternal- Illusion151 quien la que me ayuda a subir los caps. En serio ni as muchas gracias..... Nos vemos 


	3. Chapter 3

Y despues de la confirmacion, qu es lo que sigue?

Narrrador POV

Habian pasado unas semanas despues que la joven Hinamori se habia enterado que estaba embarazada. Despues de haber llorado por dos dias se encontraba hablando con sus amigas Rima, Yaya, Lulu y Utau.

Amu POV

Despues de pensarlo bien me dije a mi misma que tenia que decirles a mis amigos lo que pasaba, no sabia como decirles, asi que primero decidi hablar con los chicas era mas facil decirles a ellas que a los hombres, pero despues de decirles a ellas tenia planeado hablar con mis padres aunque se que ellos me detestaran por eso.

Y ahora me encuentro aqui con ellas, en una pizzeria por que se me antojo la pizza.

-Amu-chi, dinos ya que nos querias decir-dijo Yaya muy animada -Yaya, supongo que los que les dire sera algo por lo cual dejarian de comer esperate un momento-dije devolviendo la sonrisa -Buuu, Amu-chi, nee te enamoraste de alguien del salon-dijo ella dandome una sonrisa picara -Peor que eso-dije -Waaa, amu-chi apurate a comer que ya no me esta dandome hambre-dijo yaya

Al parecer varias estaban metidas en sus cosas, pero cuando dije peor que eso, todas se entusiasmaron por que querian saber que me pasaba me rei ante ese gesto. Pero auque sonara muy calmada creanme estaba debatiendo conmigo misma sobre que hacer o que decir y lo mas esperado como podria decir que el padre de mi hijo era Ikuto.

Era verdad que no habia checado con el doctor aun, pero de algo me habia dado cuenta este embarazo no era ficticio,hasta yo misma me di cuenta de que empezaba tener cambios en mi cuerpo y es que el problema no era que no queria tener a la criatura si no el problema era cuando mi hijo me preguntase que quien era su padre, no sabria que contestarle.

-Weno Amu como ya acabaste de comer y todas tambien te exijo que nos cuentes que pasa-dijo Utau quien me miraba con ojos de ganster -Si, esperenme este... voy al ba o-dije

Me fui al ba o, me puse a discutir conmigo misma que tenia que decir, tenia miedo de que no lo aceptaran bien y se enojaran conmigo por el hecho de que me acoste con un amigo y que estaba comprometido, y solo por pasarme las copas, demonios. No supe por que pero de solo el hecho de pensarlo me puse a llorar, me tarde 5 minutos y despues sali, supongo que traia el rastro de haber llorado por quer cuando llegue varias me vieron con cara de que te pasa Amu.

-Amu-chan si nos quieres decir que te pasa no nos digas-dijo Rima quien me abrazo y no aguante mas y empece a llorar mas -Es que cometi un grave error que no podre reparalo, y el problema es que no solo yo pagare las consecuencias-dije entre hipido -Dinos Amu tal ves te podriamos ayudar-dijo Lulu -Es que tal vez se enojen conmigo y no querran hablarme por siempre pero en serio se los juro que no supe como paso-dije -Amu, calmate si nos cuentas que te paso no podremos entenderte, pero no llores mas que nos haces sufrir a todas-dijo utau

Me calme y despues empeze a contar.  
-Se acuerdan cuando Ikuto volvio para anunciarnos que se iba a casar-dije -si, si-dijeron todas -paso un peque o incidente-dije - que paso?-dijeron todas .Yo yo yo.... me paseee...... las copas y luego-no podia aguantar mas volvi a llorar - Que paso?-dijo Lulu -No se como paso.. pero hice el amor con Ikuto-dije Nadie hablo, creo que se quedaron en shock.  
-Bueno Amu-chi no te preocupes ya paso, ademas eso no volvera a pasar-dijo yaya quien inesperadamente lo dijo tranquila -Si, Amu ademas bueno tu estabas enamorada de mi hermano y tal vez por eso, despues de todo no volvera a pasar-dijo Utau quien tambien se mostro tranquila -Es que ese no es problema-dije yo quien no podia dejar de llorar - es que ahora estoy embarazada-dije

Ahora si nadie me dijo nada, todas se quedaron sin palabras no sabian que decir, no sabian que hacer. Yo sabia que se habian enfadado conmigo por lo cual queria huir, empeze tomar mis cosas pero antes de que me iba a parar Rima me abrazo, yo no pude mas ahora si llore a todo pulmon.  
-Rima, perdoname, no lo tenia planeado, en serio que si hubiera pasado aquello no hubiera ido nunca-dije entre el llanto -Amu-chan calmate le hara da o al bebe-dijo Ran quien habia vuelto con las demas charas.  
-Esta bien Amu, nosotras te apoyaremos en todo-dijo Utau, cuando voltee todas me sonrieron .Gracias chicas-dije Todas me abrazaron -Y le vas a decir a Ikuto-san-dijo Lulu -No-dije -Amu pero l es el padre de tu hijo tiene derecho a saberlo-dijo Utau -Pero eso arruinaria su boda y definitivamente no quiero estar con un hombre que nada mas esta conmigo por obligacion-dije cortante -Bueno Amu-chan es tu decision-dijo Rima -Pero es que-iba adecir Utau -Nada Utau es su decision-dijo Lulu Amu-chi y como le vas a poner?-dijo yaya -Esto no lo se-dije Todas nos empezamos a reir, si el otro problema van a ser los nombres

Despues de acabar de hablar con las chicas me diriji a mi casa ahora el otro problema van a ser mis padres que creo que ellos no me responderan como mis amigas.

En casa de los Hinamori -Mama, papa tengo que hablar con ustedes-dije seria

La verdad es que no queria llorar por que habia llorado lo suficiente, Ran, Miki,Suu y Dia me acompa aron en todo momento.  
-Pero Amu-chan no te quisieras quedar a cenar-dijo mi mama -Mama en serio me es importante hablar con ustedes-dije -Bueno vamos a la sala-me dijo i padre con cierta preocupacion

-papa, mama no se como empezar-dije -Amu-chan tu sabes que tu papa y yo te apoyaremos en todo-dijo mi mama -Mama es que estoy embarazada-dije

Mis padres no supieron que decir al principio se rieron despues se quedaron callados, supongo que ellos no sabian que decir o que hacer

-Amu-chan que buena broma-dijo mi papa -Papa, gomen pero no es broma-otra ves mis lagrimas me traicionaron y volvieron a salir de mi rostro -Amu-chan que hicimos tu papa y yo para merecernos esto-dijo mi mama quien habia empezado a llorar -Mama perdoname-dije yo quien la habia volteado aver - Quien es el padre? respondio?-dijo mi padre gritandome -Estoo, el no... lo ...sabe-dije entre hipido -Llamalo ahora mismo, el tendra que responder como hombre-dijo mi padre y me tendio el telefono -No, papa no quiero que el lo sepa el no lo aceptara no papa no lo hagas-dije -Pues entonces vete de esta casa desde ahora en adelante no tengo ninguna hija llamada Hinamori Amu-dijo mi padre -papa por favor no me hagas esto-dije yo quien me habia arrodillado ante mi padre

Mi padre me agarro del brazo y me levanto -tienes dos opciones o le llamas al bastardo que te hizo eso o te largas de esta casa-dijo mi padre Voltee a ver mi mama estaba llorando yo simplemente no podia creer que mi padre me estaba diciendo esto -Lo siento papa-dije y me fui corriendo juntos con mis charas

Si definitivamente preferia que mis padres mi odiararan a llamarle a Ikuto.

Fin de Amu POV _  
Weno aki acaba el tercer cap

prometo tres cosas

1. todo el fic no va a estar triste lo prometo despues de este cap los caps van a estar mas felices 2. El final no va a estar triste 3. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es pura mera coincidencia

Fin del reporte

sayo atte: Nera


	4. Chapter 4

Shugo chara no pertenece si no a Peach-Pit.

**Amigos, Y ¿que?**

**Amu Pov**

Habia pasado exactamente 1 semana despues de haberle dicho a mis amigas que estaba embarazada en el cual me estaban ayudando en todo lo posible .Utau, sinceramente me insistia con que le dijera a Ikuto que era el padre de mi hijo ya que sin saber la raz n a Utau no le cai bien Susan, pero siempre le decia que no. Habia programado una cita para el doctor. La cual seria el jueves y hoy Martes iba a hablar con los chicos espero que esta noticia no les enfade o obten por llamarle a Ikuto lo cual jamas se los perdonaria per sin embargo algo me decia que no todo estaba bien ya que siempre mi madre me decia que tener un hijo no era cosa facil y menos una sola, y ahora la otra cosa seria terrible ,que le diria a mi hijo o hija cuando me pregunte de su padre, que le responderia. Era verdad que amo a Ikuto pero desafortunadamente l no ami.  
Aun recuerdo cuando tenia 15 años. Que buenos momentos, cuando tenia la ligera sospecha de que Ikuto me queria. Y me puse a recordar.(Lo siento por no poner los recuerdos ahorita ya que en el otro cap se los pondre)

Un ruido me desperto de mis peque os pensamientos. Si definitivamente estaba llegando tarde.

Llegue al parque en cual habiamos concordado. Al ver a los chicos hablando, ya no me dio miedo decirles. Si me odiaban pues que me odiaran, es verdad que tuve la culpa pero mi hijo no, asi que sinceramente ya no me importa si ellos tambien me dan la espalda.

Al llegar al parque vi a un se or vendiendo helados y se antojo uno pero tenia que recordar que tenia que ahorrar para la cita del doctor.  
Pero sincerament mi hijo tenian tanta hambre que me empezo a rugir el estomago.

-Ya mi amor, no tengo dinero ahorita esperate tantito vale-dije a mi barriga

-Hinamori, heyy aqui-dijo Kukai con su gran sonrisa

-Oh, ok-dije Corri a alcanzarlos.  
-Hinamori-dijo Kukai quien me abrazo

-Hola Kukai-dije entrecortadamente por lo apretada que me encontraba

-Hinamori-san Com te va?-dijo tadase

-Bien-dije

-Amu-chan hola-dijo Nagihiko

-Hola, Nadigihiko-dije sonriendole

-Hinamori-me dijo Kairi sonriendome

-Hola Kairi-dije igual sonriendole

-esteee chicos les parecia que nos fueramos a sentar-dije

-Oh es cierto-dijeron

No fuimos a sentar a una banca podia ver como ellos se preguntaban mentalmente Por que los habia citado a todos?  
-Bueno Hinamori no es por ser impaciente pero para que nos llamaste?-me dijo Kukai

-Esta bien les contare si prometen no decir nada, no renegar mis decisiones despues de acabar-dije

-Esta bien-dijeron todos

Ahora mas tranquila, suspire y les conte a todos lo que habia sucedido, unos se quedron impresionados, otros estaban sin palabras pero cuando les dije que estaba esperando un hijo de Ikuto, se quedaron complentamente mudos, pero empezaron a hablar cuando dije que no queria que Ikuto no lo supiera.

-Amu-chan se que tienes tus razones por no querer decirle a Ikuto-san pero es el padre de tu hijo, minimo tiene derecho a saberlo-dijo Nagihiko

- no Nagihiko, ya lo he decidido, yo cuidare a mi hijo por mi misma-dije

-Pero Hinamori no crees que tu hijo cuando crezca por lo menos va a querer saber de su padre, que le diras a tu bebe-dijo Kukai muy serio

-Chicos entiendanme un poco, no quiero que Ikuto abandone su matrimonio por mi culpa, seria mas terrible ver a alguien apegado a mi por un error-dije

- Pero tu hijo merece la culpa?-me dijo Kairi

-No, el no la tiene-dije

-Si quieres Hinamori-san , yo me haria a cargo de tu bebe, le diria que soy su padre, para que no tengas problemas-dijo Tadase

-Gracias, pero no Tadase-kun, ademas tampoco me perdonaria que tu dejaras a Lulu por mi culpa, ademas ya lohe decidido, sere madre soltera-dije mirandolos

Ellos vieron a traves de mis ojos que estaba muy segura de mi desicion, vi en sus caras que no estaban de acuerdo pero despues me sonrieron.  
-Esta bien, pero al menos nos dejaras regalarle algo no-dijo Nagihiko

-Claro-dije

-Esta bien ya lo dijiste, aunque pido ser el padrino-me dijo se empezaron a reir.

No crei que me fuera tan bien con los chicos. Despues de aquel dia paso tan rapido y ya era jueves, la gran noticia se sabria, el sexo de mi hijo y lo mas emocionante verlo, escuchar sus latidos. Kami, estaba tan emocionada pero a la vez tan nerviosa Rin ring, se escucho el telefono de mi casa.  
_-Bueno-dije_

_ -Hola Amu-chi ya estas lista?-dijo yaya_

_ -Oh si yaya ya estoy lista donde nos vemos-dije _

_-En el ultrasonido-dijo Rima_

_ -Dile que no se tarde-dijo Utau_

_ -Va, nos vemos-dije y colgue_

Me meti a bañ ar, y despues desayune unas galletas de chocolate y un licuado de fresa. Me cambie y me puse un vestido blaco, con rayas de colores que me habia comprado hace poco por que mi pansita se empezaba notar un poco mas.

Llegue al utrasonido(lo siento por no poner el nombre pero es que sinceramente, no se como se llama), y me estaban esperando todas las chicas y lo mas sorprendente los chicos.  
-Hola mina-dije

-Hola-me dijeron todos

-Lista Amu-chi hoy conoceras a tu hijo no estas emocionada-dijo yaya quien se me habia colgado

-mm, yo creo que esta nerviosa-dijo Rima

-Este vamos-dije

Al llegar al ultrasonido, nada mas me dijeron que solo una persona pordia venir conmigo la verdad no supe por quien elegir a si que despues elegi a Utau por que despues de todo era ella su tia.  
-Hola buenas tardes, señora Hinamori-san-dijo un ¿doctor?  
-Hola buenas tardes-dijo Utau

-Bueno yo apartir de ahora sere su doctor, y el de su hijo sera un placer ayudarle-dijo y me dio una sonrisa.

A decir verdad yo y Utau, nos quedamos embobadas ya que el doctor esta sumamente guapo, era castaño, de ojos color azul, joven como de unos 27 años, con una sonrisa espectacular, y mas que nada un cuerpo que hasta los mismos actores envidiarian.

-este claro, doctor-dije

-Llameme Koichi si no es molestia-dijo el

-Esta bien Koichi-san-dije

-Bueno tendra que ponerse la bata que esta ahi, para que empecemos con el eco-dijo el

-Ah, si ok-dije

Me puse la bata como me lo habian indicado, y despues fue otra vez donde estaban Koichi-san y Utau, al llegar me acostaron en una cama por que ya iba a empezar, aunque me dio mucha verguenza porque bueno me tuve que levantar la bata hasta mi panza para que me pusieran un gel y pasaran un aparato por mi estomago.  
-Mira ahi esta su bebe-dijo Koichi En ese momento no importo nada ahi estaba mi bebe era apenas tan chiquito y me puse a llorar, al fin algo muy bueno pasaba sobre mi vida senti que una descarga pasaba por mi cuerpo, pero algo me impacto mas.  
-Oh dios mio, muchas felicidades señora Hinamori, tengo la grata noticia de decirle que usted esta esperando dos bebes en su vientre-me dijo el doctor.  
- **¿Dos?**-dijimos al unisono yo y Utau.  
-Si y es niña y un niño-dijo el

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno al fin acabe el tercer cap, perdonen por tardarme mucho

pero he estado ocupada toda la semana

sufri, una descepcion muy grande y asi que chicas(os) necesito su ayuda para poner algo de romance por ke mi cabeza esta bien vacia

Espero ke les haya gustado y porfavor dejenme un review con una recomendacion se los agradeceria mucho con sus ideas

gRacias a Kinen, Sia, Lurvizza-cullen -lutz, Diana-chan, Nikkithamuto, TsukiyomiYuki, Snakeof cristal, Karla, Black shoter girl, daaneeko-chanOlivia, Amu-buterffly, amuletdark,  
Chocolatepancake y a eternal- illusion por darme sus reviews y mas que nada por darme sus buenos consejos de no abandonar este fic Enserio se los agradesco

Atte:sara


	5. Chapter 5

**Shugo chara no pertenec si no a Peach- Pit**

remordimientos, y esa es la verdad.

**Ikuto POV **

Habian pasado unas semanas para mi despues de aquel incidente con Amu, hace mucho que no habia hablado con Utau, ni con nadie pero ultimamente habia tenido el mismo sueño en que Amu me decia que esperaba un hijo mio. Estuve tentado en hablarle para preguntarle como estaba , pero siempre mi estupido miedo me ganaba y no le podia llamar, Susan ultimamente habia estado igual conmigo, y pues mis padres , estaban esperando el dia de mi boda, ultimamente no tenia tiempo para nada ya que habia tenido demasiados conciertos ahora estaba en España, despues iria a Arjentina, Chile, y despues a Mexico.

Asi que siempre estaba ocupado Susan se habia ido a su ciudad natal, Tokio, ahi fue en donde nos conocimos, pero en este momento no me puedo comprender como de un momento a otro me olvide a Amu, recuerdo cuando todavia era un muchacho de preparatoria enamorado de una niña tecnicamente, muchos hubieran pensado que era un pervertido, pero no quien sabe si fue el destino o fue otra cosa.

_Flashback_

Ikuto 18 años Amu 14 años

Amu como siempre estaba en su cuarto pensando en su Tadase, eso me ponia enfermo, por que no se daba cuenta que el no la veia como yo, como no se daba cuenta ke mientras yo me quedaba callado ella se ponia feliz solo con un beso de el, que mientras yo la veia llorar, ella en un instante le perdonaba todo, es que acaso ella no se daba cuenta que yo siempre estuve a su lado y nunca la dejaba por cualquiera es que acaso ella se conformaba con cualquie cosa.

-hola, niña-dije como si nada

-Que no soy una niña y que quieres-dijo Amu, mientras inflaba sus cachetes y se ponia roja de la rabia.  
-Decirte lo hermosa que te ves mientras te enojas y que te amo-pense

-Con que asi me tratas mietras yo me tomo la molestia en venir a saludarte entoces ya me voy-dije y cuando estuve en la ventana apunto de salir

-No espera-me dijo ella-Lo siento-me dijo y se puso a llorar

-Que tienes-le pregunte muy preocupado

-Es que el.... dijo que le gustaba otra chica-me dijo mientras sus lagrimas salian de sus ojos.  
Defenitivamente le romperian la cara al estupido rey cuando lo viera, pero tenia que hacer algo para cosolar a Amu y entoces se me ocurrio otra cosa.  
Te gustaria salir por ahi-le pregunte

- eh?-me respondio

-Que si quisieras salir al parque-le dijo

-este yo... si-me respondio

Fuimos ambos al parque, la verdad no sabia que hacer demonios en mis 18 años de vida no sabia de que paticar con alguien y querer hacerlo, pero sabia que ninguna palabra podia salir de mi boca.  
-Este Ikuto-me dijo Amu

-Mande-dije

-Podrias tocar para mi-me respondio mietras se ruborizaba. Defenitivamente se veia hermosa asi.  
-Si me das un beso-le dije bromeando

-Neko hentai-me dijo gritando

-Solo un beso-le dije y me acercaba mas a ella

-Este yo.. no quiero-me decia mientras ella se alejaba de mi.  
-Es solo uno-le dije y me acercaba

-Noo-dijo y se ponia cada vez mas roja hasta que quede a varios centimentos de sus hermosos y apetitosos labios

-Jajajaja-me empezea reir de ella, no podia besarla no aun.  
-Baka-se enojo ella y se iba a ir a si que saque mi violin y empeze a tocar

Era una cancion segun muchos hermosa pero lo que yo queria reflejar era mi situacion como me encontraba al ver a Amu, la cancion era alegre pero a la vez triste Al acabar, decidi decirle la verdad es que me he aguantado 2 años de mi vida decirle lo que siento, que cada era mas grande que incluso pesaba.  
-Amu yo...-no temine de decirle por que llego la persoa que menos queria ver Tadase

El se encontraba con esa niña rubia creo que se llamaba Lulu, pero lo que menos queria ver era que el la habia besado a aquella muchacha y delante de los ojos de mi n Amu sin querer empezo a llorar y asi que no me quedaba mas remedio que abrazarla y consolarla. Y no decirle nada. Habian pasado varios años despues no sabia que hacer; los años como quien dice me pesaban pero lo que mas me pesaba era el amor que le tenia ella y no decirlo

Mientras estaba en Tokio en un parque y fue cuando me encotre a Susan por primera vez, ella al principio me empezo a coquetear y yo no la habia ni mirado fue entoces cuando ella me dijo que si queria tomar un cafe con ella en una cafateria, al principio le iba decir que no pero la vi muy suplicante asi que le dije que si ya despues le diria que no queria nada con ella.

Fue todo bien pero no se me empezo a caer bien y no se despues me empeze a enamorar de ella, le pedi ese mismo dia que si nos hicieramos novios y ella acepto gustosa.  
pero aun no puedo creer como me habia olvidado de Amu.  
_Fin de flashback _

Aunque aun me quedo con la duda de que si fuera cierto ese sueño

**Fin Ikuto POV**

**Susan POV **

-Maldicion-pense

La desagradable noticia que hoy habia recibido fue que esa malita mocosa habia quedado embarazada. Si Ikuto me habia hablado de que se habia pasado las copas con ella y se habia acostado con ella, tuve que fingir en dos semanas que me habia enojado con el pero despues el volvio en la palma de mi mano. Segun varios informantes mios era que ella habia quedado embarazada pero creanme antes muerta que dejar que ella se quede con Ikuto tal vez mandaba a que la maten a ella con todo y bastardo, pero antes de todo tenia que asegurarme que Ikuto no lo supiera. Asi que le marque.  
-Hola-me dijo el

-Hola amor, queria ver como estabas-le dije

-Bien-dijo el con su estupido tono.  
-Amor quiero volver a verte-le dije

-Pero ahora estoy ocupado-me dijo con un tono obvio.  
- Donde estas amor?-le pregunte

-En España-me dijo

-Entoces nos vemos ahi mañana en la noche-le dije

-Bueno, quieres que pase por ti en el aeropuerto-me dijo el

-Me encantaria-le dije

-Bueno adios-me dijo el

-Nos vemos corazon-le dije

-Hasta que hora le piensas seguir fingiendo a ese imbecil-me dijo Kisame

-Cuando le quite todo el dinero amor-le dije a este idiota que era mi amante numero 5

-Mmmm pues te tardas sabes-me dijo el

-Toma su tiempo corazon-le dije

-Pues entoces como mañana te vas a ir tienes que recompezarme- me dijo el -Con gusto-le dije y me volvi a acostar con el

El no sabia quien era mi novio asi que le menti y le dije que era un tonto riquillo al cual le iba quitar todo el dinero y despues me iria con el. Pero ultimamente me esta hartando asi que despues de acabar de tener sexo con él le dejaria un mensaje diciendole Adios, era cierto que era bueno en la cama pero muy egoista asi que como ya no me dirvierto con el pues era acabar con esta relacion al fin y despues de todo tenia a Takumi, Len, Kitamura y al mejor de todos Ikuto quien poseia mas dinero que todos estos juntos y respecto a esa Amu, pues ya lo decidi le hare saber una mentira que me divertira demasiado ver su reaccion.

**Fin de Suan POV**

Hay al fin acabe el 5 cap.

La verdad no sabia que poner es que me ha dado a veces un gran numero de ideas y no se cual poner espero ke les haya medio gustado(si contar lo de susan )  
Y las veo el proximo martes en el otro cap

Perdonenme por la demora pero eske estuve muy ocupada con mis examenes, tareas, ir a varios lugares etc

Y espero reviews gracias chicas en serio ke lloro con verlos y bienvenidas a las nuevas que empezaron a leerlo prometo que no se arrepentiran

Sayo

Y cuidense mucho

Atto: Sara


	6. Chapter 6

_**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a Peach- Pit-sensei, kien si no fuera por su grandiosa imaginacion no estaria enamorada de los amutos.**_

**Cap. 6. Una propuesta Interesante**

**Amu POV**

Este es mi 3 mes y medio de mi embarazo, en la cual ha estado lleno de sorpresas, antojos y lagrimas.  
Creo que siempre hubiera deseado estar en esta situacion pero en diferente forma ya que siempre habia esperado que el padre de mis hijos fuera mi esposo y estar en esta situacion por que ya hubiera querido tenerlos, No es que me desagradan mis hijos de hecho ellos son mi todo, mi razon de vida, mis ganas de trabjar, de luchar, de cuidarme, mi felicidad y mi tristeza.

Aunque sus antojos son un poco costosos. Un gran ejemplo de mi lista de despensa.

-  
Hinamori lista

Helado de chocolate 3 litros

Galletas Principe de chocolate una caja

Galletas Oreo cubietas de chocolate blanco una caja

Cereal Chocokrispis una caja

Salchichas medio kilo

Pan para hotdogs

6 latas de atun

Mayonesa catsup

Sushi}

Ramen

Taiyaki de chocolate(2 por dia)  
platano (medio kilo)  
Melon

pera

Mango

Fresas

Caja de chocolates sneakears

1 bolsa de kises con almendra

6 cajas de pockis de chocolates(weno esto no se cuenta por ke siempre me los vienen regalando)  
pasta de spagetti

-  
Bueno creo que he contado la gran mayoria me faltan algunas cosas. La gran mayoria son postres no puedo comer algo muy salado por que lo vomito, a veces se me antoja la comida americana, a veces la italiana, pero siempre hay alguna gente que me regalan cosas en la escuela todas mis compañeras me tocan mi barrigita que ya ha crecido algo aunque hay algo que me ha inquietado en los ultimos dias

Pues veran hay veces que siento que el doctor de mis hijos me ha estado coqueteando y no soy la unica que lo piensa. Utau, Yaya, Rima, Lulu, piensan los mismo ya que ellas se dan cuentan hay veces en que no se parece que quiere decirme algo pero no lo hace. Yaya dice que salga con el, Utau no comenta nada no es porque le caiga mal sino por que Utau insiste en que le diga a Ikuto. Creanme que he dudado mucho en si decirle o no. Pero algo me detiene para decirle como si algo malo pasaria si le dijera.

Aunque algo inesperado paso

_Flashback_

Lugar: Ginecologia Hora: 5:39 pm(lo siento creo ke parecio un poco de detective jeje XD)

-Bien señora Hinamori ya acabamos-me dijo el doctor

-Y como estan mis hijos Koichi-kun?-le pregunte

-Van creciendo muy rapido y muy fuertes-me dijo y me regalo una sonrisa

-Ayy que alivio-suspire

-Supongo que su esposo y usted estan contentos-me dijo y ese gue un balde de agua bien fria

-Bueno a decir verdad su padre, no lo sabe aun y quiza ni lo sabra-dije con un toque de trsiteza

-Oh lo siento, no lo sabia en serio no fue mi intecion ofenderla-me dijo el

-No esta bien no tienes tu la culpa es solo que las cosas no resultaron como uno espera-le dije

-Pues en serio ese hombre debe estar ciego-me dijo

- Ciego?-le pregunte

-Si, porque si yo fuera el estaria feliz que una mujer tan hermosa como usted me dijera que va a ser la madre de mis hijos-me dijo

- eh?-le dije

-Oh, mis disculpas en serio que no queria incomodarla-me dijo y me vio a los ojos y se veia arrepentido.  
Cuando porfin pue ver sus ojos el pensamiento, recuerdo y la ilusion de Ikuto poseyo mis pensamientos, como hubiera deseado que el estuviera a mi lado igual de feliz como yo al saber que era padre que pudiera sentir mi felicidad al saber que iba a tener a sus hijos en aus brazos, que los iba a abrazar, proteger y querer como yo lo hacia, que le cantara o le tocara con su violin unas canciones de cuna en mi vientre, y de repente algo me hizo interrumpir mis pensamientos. La primera patadita las senti en ese momento.  
-Hinamori-san se encuentra bien?-me pregunto Koichi-kun

-Me pateo-le dije y me puse a llorar de la felicidad

El me toco mi pansita y otra vez se sintio una patadita

-oh es verdad, felicidades Amu-san-me dijo

-Gracias-dije olvidando que me habia llamado Amu

-Amu-san aceptarias salir conmigo-me pregunto Koichi - eh?

**Fin de Amu POV -**  
y aqui acabe el sexto cap, se que quedo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. y ahora que pasara con amu y koichi? Aceptara salir con el? o Ikuto llegara y se enterara?  
o Susan se interpondra? habra alguien que se entere sobre el plan de susan?

xxxkaren-chanxxx-gracias por el reviews y aki esta el otro

Ronxnaranjosa: Gracias en serio te juro ke no te arrepentiras de leerlo

Amu-butterfly: No te preocupes por Susan ke yo me encargo de destruirla al final aunque me temo decirte ke la odiaras mas despues.  
Black shoter girl: No he visto el cap.25 de shugo chara pero no te preocupes en el manga se puso muy interesante aunk yo estoy bn picada por ke no han pasado ningun cap. Gracias por el review

Amatrice: tienes razon con lo de susan tienes ke ser inteligente para ser mala y gracias por la suerte ke me mandaste en los examenes ke por cierto ya acabe de presentarlos.  
Eterna-illusion:Angie gracias por pasarte a mi fic, nos vemos luego

drackshadowx3: Gracias prometo poner lo mejor de mi para este fic

SIA: Te prometo ke pondre gran parte de tus ideas ke me mandas nada mas ke esperame por ke me faltan algunos detalles pero gracias por tus consejos

Itzel100%otaku: bueno izel-chan segui tu consejo respecto al doctor. gracias

hinamori luisa-san: ambas coincidimos en ke odiamos a Susan . Gracias por el review

x-yukino-x-dark-x: te juro ke estoy leyendo tu fic y gracias por el review

vampire-twilight-1:Gracias por leer mi fic. Y te juro ke estare actualizando

Lurvizza-cullen-lutz: Gracias por el halago, es pero ke no te llegue a decepcionar.

Weno si me falto alguien lo siento mucho pero es ke son las tres de la mañana y casi me acachan ke estoy despierta nos vemos hasta el sabado.  
atto:sara


	7. Chapter 7

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece sino a Peach- Pit-sensei.**  
_Cap. anterior_

_-Amu-san aceptarias salir conmigo?-me dijo Koichi _

_- eh?-fue lo unico que pude pronunciar_

**_Cap. 7 opiniones _**

**Amu POV**

- Le gustaria salir conmigo?-me volvio a repetir

-Koichi-san lo siento pero debo de rechazar esa oferta-le dije sincera

-Porfavor Amu-san deme una oportunidad, no pienso hacerle nada-me dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos y me miraba fijamente.  
-La verdad es que no se que contestarte porque aun amo y amare al padre de mis hijos, sin importar lo que haya pasado y ademas no quiero darte falsas esperanzas-le dije

-Te entiendo pero porfavor, piensalo-me dijo

-Esta bien-dije

Me fui a mi trabajo, el cual era asistente de una manager de una magaka, me gustaba ese trabajo por que tenia buenas amigas e incluso la mangaka era muy amable conmigo, al igual que Angela su manager, quienes siempre me regalaban Pokies de chocolate.  
-Hinamori-san, al fin llegaste como te ha ido-me dijo Angela

-Muy bien, gracias Angela-san me dijo el doctor que mis bebes se encuentran en perfecto estado-le dije

-Me alegro, oye Hinamori-san, y que has decidido respecto sobre lo que hablamos la otra vez-me dijo

_Flashback_

No recuerdo especificamente como habiamos llegado al tema pero empezamos a hablar de Ikuto

-Hinamori-san y no piensas decirle al papa de tus bebes que es padre-me pregunto

-No, se que soy egoista al pensar asi pero aun asi no quiero que el arruine su compromiso por mi culpa-le dije

-Perdona Hinamori-san , pero no has pensado que tus hijos necesitan una figura paterna, que los apoye que los protega, yo se que eres una mujer fuerte e independiente pero yo te digo por experiencia que no siempre es facil, mi madre estaba separada de mi padre y aunque yo veia a mi padre una vez a la semana nunca me sentia satisfecha por solo verlo una vez a la semana sin contar los apuros de mi madre por mantenernos, pero imaginate tu estaras sola, cuidando no solo uno si no dos hijos, sin nadie que te apoye sin contarnos a nosotros tus amigos, no crees que sera muy pesado para ti sola, yo te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor-me dijo ella

_Fin de Flashback _

-Si lo he pensado Angela-san pero aun no se, hoy me paso algo muy curioso-le dije

- de veras? y que paso cuenta, cuenta-me dijo

-Bueno es que el doctor de mis hijos me invito a salir por ahi y no se que contestarle-dije

-Yo que tu diria que si-me dijo Nakamura.

Nakamura era la mangaka y otra persona quien tambien consideraba como amiga.  
-Sensei, pero que esta haciendo aqui usted tiene que seguir con el manga, recuerde que han llegado mas de 900 cartas pidiendole que adelante la fecha para el otro cap. de Skip beat(quien no conoce este manga o el anime se lo recomiendo esta muy divertido, y perdon por mencionarlo pero es que me quede fascinada con el cap del manga. jijij)-le dijo Angela

-Hay, Angie traquila, ademas recuerda que si me presionas la gente se enojara mas contigo por presionarme y romperme la inspiracion-dijo la sensei en tono de burla -Y tu Hinamori cuenta el chisme que se puso interesante-dijo y se sento. las tres empezamos a reir

-Bueno es que el doctor, no se, me pidio que salieramos, e incluso mucha gente dice que me coquetea, pero no se que pensar-le dije

-Pero quieres decirle que no por que aun amas al padre de tus hijos-me dijo angela

-Bah, yo que tu sladria con el, pero dime como es e?-dijo nakamura

- Quien?-pregunte

-Pues si me puedes decir como son los dos mejor-me dijeron ambas

-Bueno de Ikuto tengo su foto, pero del doctor no-dije

Asi que se llama Ikuto-dijeron

Les enseñe la foto de Ikuto y Nakamura dijo "pues con razon no le olvida por que incluso chicos sexis como el, yo no le olvidaria ni en un millon de decadas" y cuando dije como era Koichi ambas me dijeron "huy amigas estas en un gran problema, por que si dices que el otro esta guapo y ambos son caballerosos hasta yo no sabria que decir".

Despues de esa charla nos pusimos a trabajar, y llego la hora salir, me fui a mi casa y para sorpresa todos staban ahi, bueno de hecho no era sorpresa siempre me trataban como reina y me cuidaban yo se los agradecia por no dejarme sola en ningun momento. Hablamos de como estaban todos, e incluso a sorpresa de varios fue que Utau y Kukai se iban a casar es fin de semana todos los felictamos y ellos nos invitaron a su boda por civil. Hablamos de muchas cosasy despues les conte lo de Koichi

- Y que opinan al respecto?-pregunte

-Hinamori, la verdad es que nosotros preferimos que tu le digas a Ikuto sobre lo de los bebes, a salir con ese doctor-me dijo Kukai

-No es que estemos en contra de el pero esque-dijo Rima

-Pero chicos ni que me fuera a casar con el, solo es una cita-les dije

-Amu, todos sabemos que si aceptaras a salir con él acabarian siend novios pero su relacion no seria de niños, si no de dos personas adultas, si quieres sali con el pues adelante pero recuerda, que ya no son niños y ademas debes pensar daisuke y mine-me dijo Utau

- Daisuke y Mine?-les pregunte

-Oh, es que asi todos decidimos ponerle a los bebes, claro si tu aceptas-me dijo Lulu

- ¿cuando ..-dije y voltea ver los papeles en donde venian nombes de niños y de niñas -Mina-dije y me puse a llorar, se que era chiquilladas, pero no se me dio tanto sentimiento que no aguante mis lagrimas

-nee, nee Amu-chi ¿verdad que estan muy bonitos los nombres?-me dijo yaya

-Hai-dije

Ya teia un nombre para mis hijos faltaba el segundo, y sobre mi cita con Koichi, habia tomado la desicion de salir con el, decidi que las cosas pasaran como tenian que pasar, al fin y al cabo uno nunca sabe lo que le puede llegar a esperar.  
**Fin de Amu POV**

Otro cap mas.  
Gracias a las que me mandan reviews, en serio que los leo y sigo sus consejos

Espero que les haya gustado este cap

Y Ahora si, tengo una peticion, porfavor, necesito nombres anoten todos los que quieran los que les guste, para ponerles en segundo nombre a los bebes de Ikuto y Amu

Espero sus opiniones

sayo


	8. Chapter 8

**Shugo chara no es mio ya ke es de Peach-Pit**

**Cap. 8 Plan de Susan num.1 **

**Ikuto POV**

Habia ido por Susan al aeropuerto. Se veia igual de hermosa como de costumbre, aunque no se la veia diferente.  
-Hola susan-le dije

-Mi amor te extrañe demasiado-me dijo y me beso

Lo demas fue historia. Ahora me encuentro en mi departamento, estoy en la ducha Susan se quedo dormida. Acabe y me puse mi comun ropa negra y agarre el telefono pues estaba sonando. Era Utau

-Diga-dije

_-Hola Ikuto, este me voy a casar-me dijo Utau muy feliz y a la vez no se rara_

_ - ¿te vas a casar?-dije algo impresionado pues ya sabia quien era el novio._  
_-Ikuto he sido novia de Kukai 4 años que nunca anunciamos que estabamos comprometidos no es para alarmar ademas Kukai siempre quiso que nos casaramos mucho antes pero ahora ya es tiempo ademas va a ser por civil-dijo ella con tono de obviedad _

_-Oh ya veo, y cuando va ser?-dije _

_- vas a venir?-pregunto _

_-claro, eres mi unica hermana por que no iria? aunque si quieres que no vara...-dije _

_-No, no es eso claro que quiero que vengas aunque segun habria de suponer que tu estabas muy ocupado-me dijo ella_

_ -Entoces cuando es Utau?-dije -_

_es el Domingo de esta semana-me dijo _

_-ahi estare-dije_

_ -te estare esperando-dijo y me colgo_

Al fin cuandome sente cai en la realidad de que en la boda de Utau me encontraria con Amu y lo peor estaria Susan ahi, no es que tuviera miedo en Amu o en Susan si no que aun no me sentia digno de verla, en ese momento iba tomar el telefono para decirle a Utau que no podria ir a su boda e inventar una excusa pero tambien habia otro problema. Utau era mi unica hermana y ademas aunque no lo dijese publicamente la queria asi que al ultimo opte por la opcion de ir, ya veria como me las arregaria despues. Susan se habia despertado pues senti sus brazos abrazando mi cuello

- quien era el que te hablo amor?-me dijo en el oido

-mi hermana Utau-dije

-oh y para que hablaba?-me pregunto curiosa

-pues se va a casar este domingo y pues claro me queria avisar-dije

-ohh va a ser una lastima que no podramos ir-dijo en tono triste

-claro que iremos Susan, despues de todo Utau es mi unica hermana-dije

- de veras? eso seria fabuloso-me dijo ella feliz -

Bien pues busca algun vestido por que nos iremos el sabado por la mañana aunque no es necesario ya que tu te ves fabulosa hasta con pijamas-le dije

-Gracias, mi amor-me dijo sonriendo

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

** Susan POV **

Ayer que Ikuto me dijo que iriamos a la boda de su estupida hermana tuve que hacer como si estuviera feliz por ir, pero lo cual era todo mentira de hecho arruinaba mis planes ya que eso significaba que Ikuto viera a la estupida mocosa con la que se habia acostado y eso no era todo se enteraria de que ella estaba embarazada y que sus hijos serian de el , tengo que buscar una manera de hacer que Ikuto no fuera he intentado de todo pero no funciona y ademas tengo que hacer lo posible para no levantar sospechas pero que hare, Dios por que rayos se le ocurrio a esa tarada casarse en ese preciso momento es que acaso le estaba llendo tan mal con su novio o es que le urgia mantenerlo ligado a ella por que no se espero un año mas. Asi que se me ocurrio una idea saque mi celular y empeze a llamar a Ryozaki

_-Hola Ryozaki-dije _

_-oh ola preciosa hace mucho que no me hablabas que se te ofrece ahora lindura?-me dijo _

_-tengo un gran trabajo para ti Ryozaki espero que no me falles puesto que es muy importante-le dije -_

_usted dira-me dijo_

_ -veras ay una muchacha que me esta fastidiando. Se llama Amu Hinamori quiero que la atropeyes no que la mates dejala como quede. Solo asegurate que la tropeyes-le dije_

_ -ohh entiendo, mi bella dama eso es todo?- me pregunto_

-si Ryozaki eso es todo aunque te tendre que informar que ella esta embarazada cuento contigo?-le pregunte

-C_laro que si mi preciosa, cuentas conmigo, ya sabes donde depositarme el dinero y ademas donde mandarme la foto de la mocosa-me dijo _

_-adios, cariño-dije y le colgue _

Le mande su foto y le deposite una parte de lo que me cobraba pues el sabia que si me fallaba no le iba a pagar lo restante. Ya veras querida que por jugar conmigo todo se paga le dije a la imagen donde venia esa tonta.  
**Fin de Susan POV**

**Amu POV **

Ese dia tenia un mal despertar pues sentia que algo terrible iba a pasar, desayune normal, pero el presentimiento aun no se me quitaba iba caminando pues iba a mi trabajo mis bebes me volvieron a patear, y yo sonrei.  
Espere a que la luz del semamforo estuviera en verde, no habia nadie a mi lado y no habia autos. La luz verde se encendio yo camine depronto escuche como un carro iba rapido pense que era de la otra calle. despues senti un gran golpe y solo senti que todo se volvia negro. Ese auto tal vez me atropeyo pero me empezo a entrar un miedo mis hijos ¿que les pasara a ellos?  
Fin de Amu POV

**Susan POV**

Conteste al llamada era de Ryozaki quien se tardo un dia en volverme a hablar

-Madame, ya esta su orden puede incluso checarlo si no me cree.-me dijo

Y tal como lo habia esperado se veia ahi a la mocosa tirada

-Buen trabajo Ryozaki

**Fin de Susan POV**

Se que soy mala por dejarlas asi, pero les dare la noticia buena, pues publicare el otro cap el viernes lo prometo, perdon por la demora pero es ke como ya entre a clases tenia ke acabar toda mi tarea.

Weno aki las preguntas: ¿que pasara con amu y sus bebes se salvaran? ¿la boda de Utau y Kukai que pasara? y la pregunta eventual ¿ikuto sabra ke Amu esta embarazada despues de este suceso?

Si te gusto este cap, si te disgusto, si estas emocionada o si kieres dejar una opinion dejame un reviews por fa siempre me inspiran.  
sayo las espero el viernes


	9. Chapter 9

Declamair:shugo chara pertenece a Peach-Pit

Cap.9 Un milagro, sospechas aclaradas y perdones

Utau POV

Este dia habia sido el mas terrible de mi vida y no solo el mio si no de todos nosotros(me refiero a kukai, tadase, lulu,yaya,kairi,nagihiko,rima y yo), me llamaron del hospital general de la Universidad de Tonan. Pero la noticia que mas me impacto en ese momento fue cuando me dijeron que Amu habia tenido un accidente que necesitaba que alguien fuera, de inmediato me fui y en el transcurso del camino les hable a los chicos, llegue al hospital.  
-Buenas tardes señorita aquien desea ver y su nombre completo?-me pregunto la recepcionista

-Tsukiyomi Utau,busco a la señorita Hinamori Amu,habitacion145,urgencias-dije

- pariente?-me pregunto

-Su cuñada-dije

-puede pasar-me dijo

Corri todo lo que pude ver que todos estaban ahi,Kukai caminaba de vuelta en vuelta, Yaya llorando, Nagihiko y Kiari tomando una taza de cafe,Rima temblando y Lulu y Tadase mordiendose el dedo todos estabamos preocupados. Cuando Kukai me vio me recibio con el tipico beso que me daba que como siempre me ruborizaba pero ahora la preocupacion le gano a esos pequeños momentos. Lleego un doctor en ese momento.  
-familiares de Hinamori Amu-dijo

Todos nos fuimos inmediatamente con el

- Como se encuentra?-dijo Tadase

-Milagrosamente bien tanto ella como sus bebes estan bien, es un verdadero milagro-nos dijo

Todos suspiramos

-Pero lo mejor sera que ella descanse, y porfavor no permitan que ella se mueva dentro de un dia, ya que podria ser un peligro para ella-nos dijo-bueno me retiro-nos dijo

-Gracias-djimos todos. El doctor se fue y por fortuna nos dejaron entrar a todos.

La vimos estaba dormida tenia un par de rasguños y ella sostenia sus manos en su panza de 4 meses, quien habria imaginado que Amu acabaria asi, yo sinceramente la veia casada con mi hermano y jamas creia que el la cambiaria por una tonta. A mi me caia muy mal esa tal Susan con todo y su sonrisita de estupida no sabia que Ikuto le habia visto, Amu era mejor que ella, pero ahora veo a mi pobre amiga en una cama y en su vientre con mis dos sobrinos y sin un padre. Le insistia mucho a Amu que le dijese a Ikuto que estaba embarazada pero ella decia que no. Yo sabia que mi hermano jamas la dejaria y mucho menos a mis sobrinos pero ella siempre se oponia yo lo decia porque se que en el fondo Amu seguia amando a Ikuto, y si Ikuto no la amara lo volveria a hacer con el paso del tiempo.

-Utau quieres ir a la cafeteria?-me dijo mi niño, ejem, digo Kukai

-esta bien-le dije Nos fuimos tomados de la mano todos dijeron que la cuidarian asi que nos fuimos, al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa y tomamos un te.  
-Utau todavia quieres seguir con lo de la boda?, no es que no me quiera casar contigo pero lo de Amu-me dijo

-yo tambien pense en eso, creo que lo mejor sera posponerla-le dije

-Va a ser una lastima que todavia no pueda presumir que tengo esposa-me dijo bromeando

-Si va a ser una lastima-dije siguiendole el juego

- y que pasaria si nos casaramos sin que nadie lo sepa?-me dijo

-Seria divertido-le dije

-Tus deseos seran cumplidos princesa-me dijo Kukai y me sonrio

-Kukai estaba pensando en decirle a Ikuto que Amu esta esperando dos hijos suyos-le dije

-Utau acuerdate que Amu dijo que no le dijeramos a el-me dijo

-lo se,lo se pero y que tal si a Amu le pasara algo? Ikuto tiene derecho de saberlo ya que es el padre-le dije

-pero..-empezo a decir el

-Kukai entiendeme crees que a mi no me duele ver como mi amiga sufre? se que Ikuto responderia por mis sobrinos ademas de todo son sus hijos-le dije

-esta bien, te entiendo pero no crees que tambien los demas deben de saber-me dijo

-claro-dijo

Acabamos de tomar el te y nos fuimos a la habitacion de Amu, al llegar amu seguia durmiendo asi que empezamos a decirle a los demas lo que habiamos hablado

-Utau-neechan no crees que eso es decision de Hinamori-san-me dijo Tadase

-SE que Amu jamas me lo perdonaria pero estoy contigo Utau-me dijo Rima

-Yaya tambien-dijo yaya quien habia dejado de llorar

-yo tambien-dijo Kairi

-entoces que estamos esperando hay que hablarle a Ikuto-dijo Kukai

Saque mi celular y empeze a hablarle a Ikuto

-Hola-me contesto mi hermano

-Ikuto me urge que vengas de inmediato a Okinawa, pero sin Susan es muy importante que vengas solo pero porfavor no le digas a ella a donde vas-le dije,  
no se porque pero me daba la sensacion de que si Ikuto le decia algo a Susan todo se arrunaria

- Utau que paso?-dijo preocupado

-no te lo puedo decir ahora,solo ven de inmediato si?-le dije

-esta bien nos vemos el jueves en el aeropuerto luego te digo a que hora te parece?-me dijo

-si,claro,-le dije y colgue

Todos se me quedaron viendo

- que paso?-dijeron al unisono

-vendra el jueves-dije

-el problema va a ser Hinamori-san se molestara con nosotros-dijo Tadase

-pero no los agradecera despues-dije segura

"Eso esperamos"  
Fin de Utau POV

Mientras tanto Amu habia despertado un dia despues de su accidente lo cual era el martes, ella al principio se queria mover pero todos la detuvieron y la joven se empezo a asustar por el lugar que se encontraba Amu POV

Desperte, y sentia todo mi cuerpo quebrado me dolia todo. Voltee a ver y vi que todos suspiraron y despues me sonrieron

- como te encuentras Amu-chan?-me dijo Nagihiko

- donde estoy?-fue lo primero que pregunte

-en el hospital-dijo Rima

- y mis bebes estan bien? que paso?-pregunte histerica

-calmate Hinamori-san, lo primero no te puedes mover si no tus bebes si van a tener problemas y lo segundo debes calmarte el doctor nos dijo que milagrosamente no le paso nada-me dijo Tadase

-que alivio-dije

- que paso? que hago aqui?-dije

-al parecer te atropeyaron-dijo Rima

- no te acuerdas?-me pregunto Utau

-No ha decir veradad no me acuerdo-dije

-Bueno pero afortunadamente todos estan bien-dijo Kukai feliz como de costumbr

e -Si-dije

Se escucho como tocaron la puerta y algo inesperado paso o mejor dicho las personas que jamas crei ver estaban paradas ahi:mis padres

- que hacen aqui?-dije enojada

-nos enteramos de tu accidente-dijo mi mama

-bueno como ya vieron que estoy mejor ya pueden irse-dije. Se que en un tiempo no les hablaria asi pero aun me dolia que dieran la espalda.  
-Necesitamos hablar contigo-dijo mi padre-a solas-dijo

-pero yo no, tu mismo lo aclaraste la ultima vez que nos vimos que tu no tenias una hija llamada Amu-dije

Todos se empezaron a retirar supongo que porque la situacion era incomoda.  
-Amu-chan tu no sabes como sufrimos tu papa y yo despues de haberte dicho eso-dijo mi mama quien habia empezado a llorar

- y tu sabes como me senti mama?, necesitaba apoyo y ustedes me lo negaron, sufri mas que ustedes, no saben como a veces quisiera tener un reloj y regresar todo lo que paso no sabes como sufro hasta ahora-dije llorando

-Perdoname Amu-chan-dijo mi padre quien se habia arrodillado y empezo a llorar-se que no he sido buen padre pero me sentia destrozado que mi hija ,mi niña me diga que esta esperando un hijo y que no le ha dicho a su padre, se que no me entenderas por que lo que hize no tiene perdon pero porfavor acepta mi disculpa-dijo el

No sabia que hacer me puse a reflexionar y me puse en su lugar tenian razon en enojarse, se que en ese momento estaban histericos asi que los perdone.  
-Papa ,mama los perdono-dije sonriendo

-Gracias Amu-chan-dijo mi mama y me abrazo

-Perdoname hija mia-dijo mi padre y me abrazo

Nos empezamos a reir y despues les conte cuantos meses tenia y todo. Mis padres desde ese momento no preguntaron nada acerca de Ikuto. Ese fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida pues volvi a tener a mis padres.  
Fin de Amu Pov

Utau POV

Hoy era el dia mas esperado era jueves, era de mañana como las 11am. Vi a Ikuto con su maleta y lo mejor de todo solo

Era el momento de decirle la verdad. Se que esto no nos incubia y talvez Amu se enojaria pero algo me decia que lo mejor estaba apunto de suceder

Fin de Utau POV

Me adelante a la fecha ya que voy a estar muy ocupada asi que no podia subirlo el viernes

Subire el otro cap. hasta el miercoles de la otra semana pero les dejare un pequeño regalo

Avanzes del otro cap

-Ikuto, Amu esta esperando dos bebes tuyos-me dijo Utau

- que?-fue lo unico que de mi boca podia sali Todo este tiempo Amu habia estado embarazada y no me lo dijo. y aparte son dos bebes.  
-Amu porfavor dejame encargarme de mis hijos-dije

-Ikuto yo.............-me dijo Amu

Las espero la otra semana

Y antes que nada gracias por los reviews Gracias aparte por molestarse en poner clic al boton verde.

Porfa dejen reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Declameir:Shugo chara no pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit.

En el capitulo anterior Utau POV

Hoy era el dia mas esperado era jueves, era de mañana como las 11am. Vi a Ikuto con su maleta y lo mejor de todo solo Era el momento de decirle la verdad. Se que esto no nos incubia y talvez Amu se enojaria pero algo me decia que lo mejor estaba apunto de suceder

Fin de Utau POV

Ikuto POV

Vi a Utau en la puerta del aeropuerto esperandome y suspire. Fue un alivio pense que le habia pasado ella o a los demas. Cuando llegue ella se me aproximo y me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ikuto me alegra ke hayas venido tal y como te lo pedi-me dijo y me dio una sonrisa

- para que me necesitabas?-le dije molesto

-calmate no te enojes, si te hable es para algo muy importante-me dijo

-y no me lo puedes decir-le pregunte

-no, aun no necesito a los demas y aparte con lo que te dire, no creo ke aqui sea un buen lugar para decirte este tipo de cosas-me dijo

-Bueno, entiendo, entoces que esperamos solo vamos a donde me quieras llevar-dije

-ohhh, pues sikieres nos paramos en el motel ke esta cruzando la avenida, tu sabes para desahogarnos-me dijo

- eh?-le dije estaba algo desconcertado

-Es broma ademas por si no lo sabes tengo un novio al que amo mucho y ademas lo ke senti por ti ya paso ikuto-me dijo mientras se reia de mi cara

-Utau no me gustan ese tipo de bromas-dije siguiendole la corriente y sonrei

Llegamos al beetle 2010, color azul turquesa, me abrio su cajuela para ke pudiese meter mi equipaje que era mucho porque me daba la senscion de que iba a quedarme por varios dias en Okinawa.  
Me llevo a su departamente y estaban todos. El ambiente era terrible e incluso ni el ruido de la mosca se escuchaba lo cual daba el mismo aura que el infierno.  
-Ikuto-nisan no te quieres sentar?-me dijo Tadase

-Prefiero parado-dije

-Ikuto-san te recomiendo que te sientes-me dijo Nagihiko

Me sente

-Yoru te vienes con nosotros?-le preguntaron a mi chara

-Si-nya-dijo el Se fue con los demas

-Y bien de que querian hablarme y por cierto y amu?-pregunte

-Ikuto-san ella esta en hospital-dijo Rima

Ahora si me alarme

- Que le paso? esta bien?-dije pero de repente la imagen de lo que paso aquella noche me golpeo como si fuera una pelota

-Ella esta bien y sus bebes tan bien-dijo Kairi

Todos los voltearon a ver como si hubiera dicho una profecia maligna o algo si. Y me extraño el dijo que estaba bien ella y... esperen un momento el dijo ¿bebes?  
- bebes?-pregunte

-Ikuto, sera mejor que te sientes y no preguntes nada-me dijo Kukai

-Ikuto, recuerdas aquella vez que viniste a avisarnos que te ibas a casar?-me pregunto Utau

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo-respondi como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- te acuerdas que todos nos fuimos y que tu te quedaste solo con Amu?-me pregunto Rima

-Si-respondi

- y te acuerdas de que paso al dia anterior?-me pregunto Nagihiko

-Si, pero esperen ustedes saben lo que paso entre Amu y yo?-pregunte

Todos asintieron. Relacione todo, Amu y yo, aquella noche, en donde me di cuenta de que ella me dio algo muy importante en su vida: su virginidad, depues los bebes entoces... Aquellos sueños en donde Amu me decia que esperaba un hijo mio era verdad?

-Entoces amu esta esperando un hijo mio?-dije casi en shock

-Ikuto Amu esta esperando dos bebes tuyos-me dijo Utau

-que?-fue lo unico que de mi boca podia salir. Todo este tiempo Amu habia estado embarazada y no me lo dijo. y aparte son dos bebes.

-Tengo que verla-dije y empece a agarrar mis cosas

-Ikuto-nisan espera-me dijo Tadase

- que tengo que esperar Tadase?, ella esta esperando dos hijos mios tengo que hablar con ella-dije

-pero ella se enojara con nosotros si se entera, que te contamos-me dijo Yaya

-pero yo..-iba adecir pero Utau hablo

-Chicos nosotros sabiamos que si le contabamos a Ikuto esto iba a pasar-dijo Utau

-Exacto asi que dejen a IKuto que arregle sus asuntos con Amu-dijo Kukai Les sonrei en forma de agradecimiento y me fui corriendo tenia que hablar con Amu

ya sea por la buena o por la mala

Llegue al hospital y me atendio una señorita

-Disculpe a quien busca?-me pregunto y me sonrio coquetamente

-HInamori Amu, habitacion 145, urgencias-dije

- pariente?-me pregunto

-Su esposo-dije

-pase-me dijo vi como ella suspiro derrotada

Fin de Ikuto POV

Mientras tanto en hospital general de la Universidad de Tonan, se encontraba Hinamori Amu, cosiendo unos gorritos para sus bebes, no habia nadie en su cuarto estaba sola pero algo le decia que dentro de poco no lo estaria mas y que no solo no iba a estar sola si no que algo va a pasar y tal vez podia ser bueno.  
Amu POV

Este dia me habia despertado desde muy temprano, me puse a tejer los gorritos para mis ni o y para mi ni a, era algo entretenido y fue algo de fortuna que mi madre me enseñara a tejerlos estaba apunto de seguir con lo siguiente pero alguien toco mi puerta

-Pase-dije

Pero algo inesperado sucedio quien menos me imaginaba que estaba, se encontraba ahi parado sin preambulos ni nada solo estaba ahi. Ikuto

-Ikuto -fue lo unico que pude decir el entro y cerro la puerta con candado

- que haces aqui?-le pregunte

-vine a verte-me respondio

-pero eske tu no debes de estar aqui se supone que tuuu..-no acabe de decir

- hasta cuando planeabas dcirmelo?-me dijo en tono enoojado

- decirte que? yo no tengo nada que decirte-dije asustada

-decirme que estas esperando dos hijos mios, es que nunca planeabas decirmelo?-me dijo gritando

- quien dijo que eran tuyos?-dije

-No me mientas Amu, te conozco pero dime que planeabas hacer?, tenia derecho a saberlo ya que son mis hijos-me dijo

-Tus hijos, ja porfavor, son mas mios que tuyos, yo aguante todo por ellos y en cambio tu que?, no hacias nada mas que estar con tu como se llama ah si Susan-dije enojada

-A ella no la metas en nada,esto es entre tu y yo dime porque no me lo dijiste?-me pregunto

- porque?, dejame decirte Ikuto el porque, porque sabia que esto iba a pasar y yo que? sabes tenerlos es mas dificil que verlos como tus los ves, no sabes lo que he sufrido por ellos pero estoy dispuesta a sufrir demas si es necesario y sabes algo no me veas con esa mirada de indignacion que no te queda sabia que esto iba a pasar y era mi decison que lo dijera o no-dije molesta

- Tu decision?, pero si yo soy el padre-me grito

- Y yo que?, yo soy la que carga con ellos, yo soy su madre, yo soy la que me velo por ellos asi que ni me hables en ese tono porque yo......-no respondi mne empezaba a doler el estomago era un dolor terrible

-Amu que te pasa?-me dijo Ikuto asustado-  
-Maldicion Ikuto hablale al doctor-dije gritando

Ikuto fue a buscar al docor y despues de unos minutos vino el doctor me inyecto una inyeccion y el dolor se me empezo a calmar

- estaban peleando?-pregunto el doctro

-algo-respondi

-les recomiendo que se aguanten sus peleas para despues, usted señora Hinamori esta muy delicada asi que les recomiendo que no se peleen, compermiso-dijo y se fue

Nos calmamosun poco

-Amu porfavor dejame ver amis hijos, cuidarlos como se debe, soy su padre o esque acaso me vas a negar ese derecho?-me pregunto calmado

-yo no lo se Ikuto-le dije

-pero es que ...-iba a decir

-No hables, por tu bien no digas nada, necesito pensar-le dije sinceramente

-estabien-me dijo

Se levanto y antes de que fuera me beso Me habia besado como nunca, con pasion, dulzura, confusion, amor y no se que mas sensaciones eran. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no sabia que hacer. Senti la lengua de Ikuto recorrer toda mi boca, me besaba con aquella delicadeza y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Senti otra vez que mi corazon me latia a mil por hora e incluso mis bebes patearon con toda fuerza que hasta Ikuto sonrio, dentro de nuestro beso.  
¿que iba a pasar entre nosotrso?  
Fin de Amu POV

Weno aki mis niñas el otro cap en serio ke lo subo rapido por ke es ke al parecer voi a empezar a trabajar entoces no tendria mucho tiempo agradezco a las ke se tomaron el tiempo en dejarme un review en serio ke trato de subir el fic lo mas pronto posible pero eske he estado ocupada espero ke les guste eeste cap. por ke ami me gusto y si no es muy demandante porfa escribanme aunke sea un saludo les agradesco mucho ke sigan con este fic sayo y nos vemos

atte:sara


	11. Chapter 11

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit**

_Capitulo 11. Consecuencia_s

_En el capitulo anterior _

_Se levanto y antes de que fuera me beso Me habia besado como nunca, con pasion, dulzura, confusion, amor y no se que mas sensaciones eran. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no sabia que hacer. Senti la lengua de Ikuto recorrer toda mi boca, me besaba con aquella delicadeza y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Senti otra vez que mi corazon me latia a mil por hora e incluso mis bebes patearon con toda fuerza que hasta Ikuto sonrio, dentro de nuestro beso. que iba a pasar entre nosotros?_

**Amu POV**

Hasta que se nos acabo el aire, nos soltamos de aquel beso nos vimos fijamente, pude notar que Ikuto estaba confundido como si algo le impidiera demostrar algo me miro con aquella infinita dulzura y nos volvimos a besar este beso fue diferente al anterior, era tan apasionado que senti que en cualquier momento me caeria, al menos me alegraba estar en un cama, si no podria asegurar que me caeria. Yo admitia que Ikuto besaba tan exquisitamente que Incluso te hacia llevar al paraiso. Y entoces cuando me puse a pensar en sus besos me di cuenta de algo Ikuto estaba comprometido, y yo podria ser la madre de sus hijos pero se supone que cuando alguien se casa con otra persona es por que la ama, ¿entoces por que Ikuto me esta besando?

Y ademas me puse a pensar ¿cuantas veces el se besa con su novia o prometida esa?,me empezo a dar asco ese beso que me hizo raccionar y lo aparte, el se me quedo viendo y lo cachete.  
- que te pasa? porque lo hiciste?-dije enojada

-Yo...-me iba a decir, pero de repente se callo y salio a toda prisa.  
-ikuto-dije pero pareciese como si lo hubiera dicho al aire

Que es lo que soy para ti? Porque me besaste? sentiste lo mismo que yo?, me puse a pensar en esas cosas. Que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Ikuto?

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Ikuto POV**

No sabia por que hice hace unos momentos, todo era confuso para mi, se supone que amo a Susan pero cuando bese a Amu, no sabia por que pero mi corazon volvio a latir de manera diferente no era la misma sensacion que cuando estaba con Susan todo era diferente era tan calido y a la vez era hermoso, cuando bese en ese momento a Amu,  
pense que no podia detenerme incluso queria hacerla mia en ese instante si no fuera por que ella me hizo reaccionar tal vez no hubiera parado.

Para mi todo era confunso que era lo que pasaba, en este momento no sabia que era lo que mi corazon queria transmitir. Era todo tan extraño

Me fui al apartamento de Utau caminando

-Ikuto-nya que te pasa?-me pregunto yoru

-No lo se yoru estoy confundido-le dije sinceramente

-Por Amu Y Susan-nya-me dijo

-Si-dije suspirando

-Me parece que debes de escuchar lo que te diga tu corazon-nya-me dijo

-Si tan solo fuera tan facil hacerlo-le dije

-espera y veras- me dijo

Llegue y no habia nadie fue un alivio, agarre el movil y marque a Susan, me contesto y me dijo que estaba ocupada asi que le colgue vi que Utau llegaba asi que me sente en el sillon.  
-Hola-me dijo

-Hola-respondi

- que te paso hoy Ikuto?-me pregunto

-Algo-dije puesto que no queria decirle lo que habia pasado. Ella sonrio

-No pues ese algo te tiene muy inquieto quieres contarme?-me pregunto

-No, tal vez no ahora-respondi

-Sabia que me responderias eso-me dijo y se levanto- me voy a dormir ya que mañana salgo de viaje-me dijo me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitacion

Me queria relajar asi que saque un cigarrillo y lo empeze a fumar me calme mas despues de exhalar la bocanada de humo.  
-No se fuma en mi casa-se escucho la voz de Utau

-Esta bien-dije y lo apague

Recibi un llamada y vi que era de mi manager

-Hola-dije

-Ikuto-san, tienes que venir de inmediato ya que necesitamos de tu ayuda urgentemente-me dijo

-Esta bien ire dentro de 10 dias-dije

-Pero-el iba a empezar a decir

-No hay pero que valga, me quedare por unos dias en Okinawa-dije molesto

-Esta bien-dijo

-Adios-dije y colgue

La verdad es que nunca me comportaba asi solo que estaba exasperado y si me mandaban mas presion iba aser mas dificil todo.  
¿que hare repecto a Amu? me dispuse a volver a pensar

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Susan POV**

Habia pasado un dia despues de que Ikuto se fuera, tiempo en que me puse a disponer en estrategiar un plan y espero que ahora si se cumpliera, ya que tantos fracasos eran inaudito para mi.

Hoy tenia una cita con el manager de Ikuto Si el se llamaba Takumi, era muy provechoso ya que al ser el manager de Ikuto me ayudaba en muchos planes, y aparte nunca me podia decir un no ya que era mi amante,  
hoy le habia pedido que mantuviera a Ikuto ocupado todo el tiempo posible ya que me daba la sensacion de que un cambio de planes iba a ver en mi plan.  
Saque mi movil y empeze a marcarle a Ikuto.  
-Hola Amor como estas?-dije haciendo la tipica voz desagradable

-Susan perdoname-me dijo

- poque me dices eso corazon? que paso?-dije

-susan la chica con la que me acoste esta esperando dos hijos mios-me dijo

-"vaya que novedad"-pense - como?-dije empezando a actuar de martir

-Lo que escuchas susan, ella esta esperando dos hijos mios, creo que la situacion debe de acabar aqui-me dijo

-No, espera Ikuto Yo te amo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti-dije empezando a a actuar de que estaba llorando-"no puedo vivir sin tu dinero"-pense

-susan no hagas las cosas mas dificiles yo tambien te amo, pero tengo que cumplir con mis actos-dijo

-No me importa si tienes hijos o no, si quieres podemos verlos todos los dias e incluso podria aceptarlos como una familiar pero no me dejes Ikuto-dije

-pero Susan-me iba a decir

-Esta bien Ikuto, haz lo que quieras aunque espero que nunca olvides que yo te amo y siempre te amare-le dije iba a colgar -Adios-iba a colgar

-No espera susan tienes razon, nosotros nos casaremos y yo Cuido a mis hijos-me dijo

-Amor gracias-dije

-Me tengo que ir Susan adios-me dijo

-Bye corazon te extraño mucho-le dije

-Y yo a ti-dijo y colgo

Sonrei este era un plan perfecto, esta bien si ella queria tener a sus hijos esta bien pero te juro Amu Hinamori, que te puedes ir olvidando de Ikuto porque no voy a permitir que esos bastardos interfieran en mis planes y claro en mi dinero

**Fin de Susan POV**

Que les parecio este cap.? tal vez algo aburrido pero esque tengo problemas ya que se me va la inspiracion rapido y sin contar con el poco tiempo que me queda libre

Y si tal y como vieron Susan no se le va ninguna pues ella ama tanto el dinero de Ikuto que no puede dejarlo ir tan rapido

Y en el caso de Amu pues ¿que creen? como me pidieron mucho que dejara de poner a la parejita de Susan y Ikuto ( la cual me desagrada escribir), se me ocurrio la brillante idea de poner a Ikuto celoso porque el doctor de Amu va tras ella y no le va a impedir dejar de coquetearle delante de Ikuto lo cual va ser algo divertido.  
Y como siempre les digo: comentarios, recomendaciones, tomatazos, saludos, etc son siempre recibidos en este fic,

bye bye y se cuidan ya que en mi pais esta saliendo mucho una enfermedad.

Nos vemos


	12. Chapter 12

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit **

**Cap.12 El punto de vista de mis padres y un nuevo rival**

**Amu Pov**

Despues de aqul beso que tuve con Ikuto, todo habia cambiado, Ikuto solo venia verme unas cuantas horas y siempre sin ninguna excepcion le hablaba su prometida, Susan,  
que no hacia mas que sentirme como si fuera la amante y el estuviera casado, era sensacion desagradable, me senti profundamente dolida, de que todo lo que habia pasado habia sido un error, y eso me dolia ya que mis bebes no eran un error era algo que amaba sin pensarlo y algo que Ikuto no lo veia asi, era una lastima.  
Me levante y vi a Ikuto quien dormia en la silla de mi habitacion, ya habian pasado 4 dias y el se quedaba hacerme compañia mis padres supieron que Ikuto era el padre de mis pequeñines y mi padre le iba a exigirle que se casara conmigo si no fuera por que lo detuve a tiempo

_Flashback_

Era de mañana podia escuchar como el viento soplaba por mi cara, estaba en mi habitacion y voltee a ver y vi que Ikuto estaba dormido, sonrei, se veia igual que un niño tan inocente y tan lejano a lo que era, lo observe con mas detalle y vi que Ikuto ya no era tan niño a como era antes; sus facciones estaban mas endurecidas y su rostro no eran mas de un adolescente pues el que estaba dormido era un hombre de unos 24 años y claro aun poseia su olor penetrable y delicioso que me era desconocido y a la vez unico. El se desperto.  
-Buenos dias-le dije

-hmp-me dijo- por que estas levantada tan temprano? deberia descansar-me dijo amablemente

-No tengo ganas, he dormido y descansado lo suficiente ademas queria levantarme un poco-le dije

-Esta bien como desees-me dijo

-Ikuto ¿crees que lo que paso hace 4 meses fue una desgracia para los dos?-le pregunte

No me respondio

-No lo se-fue lo que escuche

-Ni yo tampoco-le dije y sonrei tristemente se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta y le dije que pasara, eran mis papas.  
-Amu-chan, no debes estar de pie debes descansar-me dijo mi madre quien entro en colera cuando me vio parada

-Mama, en serio ya me harte de estar todo el dia acostada en una cama-le dije amablemente

-pero es que, quien eres?-mi padre se dirigio a Ikuto

-Mucho gusto soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el padre los niños-dijo

Casi me daba un infarto al ver la cara de mi padre estaba hecho furia y solo se escucho un golpe, si mi padre golpeo a Ikuto.  
-Papa, alto, es suficiente-dije mientras lo sostenia del brazo

-No, no es suficiente-me dijo

-Dejalo papa, eso es asunto mio y de el porfavor dejalo en paz-dije y empeze a llorar

Mi padre se detuvo y se calmo

-papa, mama, quiero hablar con ustedes-dije-Ikuto porfavor retirate-le dije e IKuto se fue-gracias-fue lo que alcanze a decirle

- que hace el aqui?-me pregunto mi papa enojado

-sucede que se entero que estaba esperando y quiere reconocerlos-dije

-entoces asumo que se van a casar-me dijo mi papa

-no, el se va a casar yo no-dije

-no entiendo, como es que el se va a casar?-dijo mi madre

-el esta comprometido con otra persona mama, lo que paso entre el y yo fue un error-le dije

-Esto es inaudito-dijo mi padre

-papa, necesito que te calmes, el se va casar con otra mujer que el ama, mientras yo solo estoy esperando dos hijos de el, ademas no quiero que lo fuerzes a algo que no quiere hacer-le dije enojada

-Pero es que el debe casarse contigo tiene que responder como hombre-dijo mi papa

-No, ademas si lo obligas a hacer eso papa jamas te lo perdonare, por que estas reteniendo a un hombre a la fuerza-dije enojada

-Esta bien Amu-chan pero debes calmarte por que los doctores no quieren que te enojes estas muy delicada-me dijo mi madre y me sonrio-papa, debes dejar que Amu-chan tome sus decisiones recuerda que ya no tenemos a una niña si no a una mujer-le dijo mi mama con dulzura a mi papa

-pero mama esque-iba a decir mi papa

-nada-dijo ella

-gracias mama-le dije mientras la abrazaba

-de nada hija, espero que hayas tomado la decision correcta-me dijo en el oido

Me levante y fui hacia la puerta vi que Ikuto estaba parado esperando y le hize un ademan de que podia pasar

-perdon-le dijo mi papa a Ikuto

-Perdoneme usted ami-fue lo que Ikuto le dijo mi papa

_Fin de Flashback_

Y pues despues de esos dias habia llegado una persona que no imaginaba que apareciese, era nada mas y nada menos que Koichi-san

-Hola-me dijo desde la puerta

-Hola, pasa-le dije. El me tendio un gran ramo de rosas blancas

-Supe lo de tu accidente apenas ayer, perdon por no haber venido-me dijo

-Gracias por preocuparte y claro por las rosas-dije y le sonrei

Vi que Ikuto estaba enojado y crei que era porque no los habia presentado

-Este perdon por no presentarlos, Ikuto este es Koichi-sensei, el doctor que me ha atendido desde que supe que eran dos bebes(N/A: por ahi me dijeron que los doctores se les ponia el pronombre de sensei, despues del apellido) Koichi-san el es Ikuto Tsukiyomi el papa de mis pequeñines-dije

-Ohh, mucho gusto-dijo y le tendio la mano pero Ikuto no movio ni un solo musculo ni nada

-ah-dijo, me enojo su falta de educacion pero no me queria pelear con Ikuto por esos pequeños detalles

-y como has estado Koichi-san?-le pregunte

-Bien, y tu?-me dijo

-perfectamente, aunque ya me canse estar en esta cama-le dije

-falta poco para que salgas de aqui, asi que no te desesperes-me dijo y me sonrio

Ikuto bostezo y me volvio a mirar enojadamente y eso me estaba irritando pero se escucho como el celular empezaba a timbrar y tal y como esperaba era Susan. Ikuto salio y yo solte un suspiro pesado

-veo que no te la estas pasando muy bien-me dijo Koichi

-La verdad no tanto, siempre es lo mismo, siempre le habla y el yo no hacemos nada mas que pelear, estoy cansada de esto-dije y me puse a llorar. El me abrazo

-No llores Amu-chan, no me gusta verte llorar, y si te soy sincero te prefiero ver sonreir a verte llorar-me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente Pero lo que no esperaba era que Ikuto vio nuestra escena y no hizo nada mas que aplaudir

-vaya, vaya que tenemos aqui-dijo ¿enojado?  
-Ikuto-dije

-perdon pr interrumpirlos-dijo y cerro la puerta con un fuerte golpe

-Yo lo siento Koichi-san-le dije

-No te preocupes creo que lo mejor sera venir en otro momento-me dijo y me sonrio

-Esta bien-le dije

Me dio un beso en la frente y despues me dijo que me cuidara y un nos vemos. Y salio Pero no entendia por que Ikuto se fue enojado, ademas su comportamiento era patetico, pues despues de todo el tenia a su Susan esa, no porque se enojo? fue una duda que estaba en mi cabeza.  
**Fin de Amu POV**

** Ikuto POV**

Esto era el colmo despues de haber hablado con Susan me dirigi a la habitacion de Amu y me encontre a ella y al doctor ese en una escena comprometedora pues el le habia besado en la frente, senti un terrible dolor en mi pecho pero mis ganas de matar a ese estupido se incrementaban. No hize nada mas que aplaudirle.  
Sali enojado no quise dirirgirle la palabra a Amu.  
Me espere hasta que saliera ese tipo y el me vio

-hasta que por fin acabaron-dije

-ah, con que estas enojado? pues no creo que tu comportamiento sea el mas adecuado-me dijo el sinverguenza este

-ah, con que delante de ella no tienes ese caracter-le dije

-mph, piensa lo que quieras-me dijo

-que te quede claro, que a ella no la vas tocar-le dije y le agrre de la camiseta el me quito las manos de su camiseta y me vio con odio

- quien me lo va impedir?, tu, porfavor no me hagas reir, ademas que te quede claro que yo si estoy dispuesto a darle a Amu, y los bebes un mejor futuro que tu y ademas quiero que sepas que la amo y que luchare con ella incluso si estas tu y creeme no voy a descansar hasta que ella me diga que no me quiere ver-me dijo

-pues vete preparando por que eso esta dentro de muy poco-le dije

-ya lo veremos-me dijo y se fue

Ese tipo me las va pagar de eso me aseguraba yo.  
**Fin de Ikuto POV**

Bueno aqui acaba este capitulo y como se dieron cuenta no solo esta Susan como rival si no Koichi tambien. Pero quiero aclarar que a Koichi no lo pienso poner como malo ya que tantos malos y dañan la reputacion del fic,jiji es broma, en fin quiero aclarar que Ikuto ya no va deseperar tanto como antes porque incluso si pensaba ponerlo con esa personalidad, pero como tambien me gusta el personaje de Ikuto tal y como lo creo Peach-pit pienso que seria bueno volver a poner al Ikuto pervertido de antes y crear un poco mas de Amuto, en este fic que cada ves que lo leo se me hace mas tragico y ademas ya pense en poner mas a los bebes porque la verdad no les he dedicado la atencion a los pobrecitos y es que tantos problemas entre sus papas que creo que los dejare traumados.  
En fin ya saben, recomendaciones, tomatazos, criticas, amenazas, los buenos dias,tardes,noches, son siempre recibidos en este fic y tambien quiero agradecerles a:  
nikkithamuto, itzel100%otaku, Selene-Moonlight , montse, plutprincess, Amatrice, XxXkaren-chanXxX ,Amu-Butterfly, TsukiyomiYuki,RukiaAikoChoEmi,  
mitp_4ever_, miry-chan, karen-chan y luisa-chan, Ana chann, hotori-sakura-chan, DrackShadowx,hinamori luisa-chan, Olivia,RinxNaranjosa,black shoter girl,  
VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1,Eternal-Illusion151 quienes me han dejado comentarios y que si no fuera por sus reviews no estaria progresando o mejor dicho creo que se me iria la inspiracion a cada rato. En serio que muchas gracias y me alegro que les guste mi forma de escribir y las espero hasta el otro capitulo

sayo y muchas gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

Declamier: Shugo Chara por desgracia no me pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit

En el capitulo anterior Ikuto POV

-que te quede claro, que a ella no la vas tocar-le dije y le agarre de la camiseta el me quito las manos de su camiseta y me vio con odio

- quien me lo va impedir?, tu, porfavor no me hagas reir, ademas que te quede claro que yo si estoy dispuesto a darle a Amu, y los bebes un mejor futuro que tu y ademas quiero que sepas que la amo y que luchare con ella incluso si estas tu y creeme no voy a descansar hasta que ella me diga que no me quiere ver-me dijo

-pues vete preparando por que eso esta dentro de muy poco-le dije

-ya lo veremos-me dijo y se fue

Ese tipo me las va pagar de eso me aseguraba yo.  
Capitulo 13. tal vez si haya un felices para siempre. part.1

Ikuto POV

Despues de hablar con este idiota, me dirigi a la habitacion de Amu. Ella me vio y bajo su mirada, no le hable me sentia irritado y crei que lo mejor era mantenernos en silencio.  
Estuvimos un rato en silencio pero ese supuesto silencio era peor que el infierno, me sentia de la mera patada.

-Este yo no se que decirte Ikuto-me dijo ella

-Que me vas a decir, ah si estoy saliendo con el doctorcito ese-dije

-Koichi no es ningun doctorcito, Ikuto, ademas no estoy saliendo con el es solo mi amigo-me dijo ella

-ah, pues que buenos amigos tienes, aunque me pregunto desde cuando los amigos se besan-le dije ironico

-pero que demonios te pasa?-me dijo

-que que me pasa?, porfavor no te hagas la martir, simplemente no tolero que mis hijos aparte de que tengan a su padre tambien soporten al novio de la madre-dije

- pues si vienes hablando de novios entoces yo tampoco permito que vean a la prometida de su padre-me dijo ella

-no, a ella no la metas en en esto-le dije

-pues entoces tu no metas a Koichi en este asunto-me dijo

-el es otra cosa-le dije

-no es lo mismo asi como tu te peleas de con quien salgo o no, yo tambien el derecho de hacerte lo mismo, ademas ati que te importa con quien estoy saliendo, es mi vida ni que me hubieras comprado y si tal fuera el caso tambien no te permitiria meterte en mi vida-dije

-claro que me importa si yo soy el padre de nuestros hijos-dije

-exacto eres el padre, pero no eres nada mio-me dijo

-por si no lo sabias querida ellos lo veran a el, y eso me molesta por que el no tiene derecho a nada-dije

-y por si no lo sabias querido ellos tambien veran a esa-me dijo

- no le digas a si-dije enojado

-le digo como se me viene la gana, ademas dejame en paz sabes algo, largate no te quiero ver-me lo grito

-pues fijate que no se me da la gana irme-le dije

-te lo advierto Ikuto, que si no te largas llamare a segurida o los doctores posibles para que te saquen de aqui-me amenazo

-ay si que miedo y no me digas que vendra tu novio ese, ah no perdon amigo-ironize-aunque no se desde cuando los amigos pueden besar a las amigas?-le dije

-largate-me lo grito

-no me voy a ir-dije

Se levanto y agarro el ramo que le habian dado y me miro amenazante

-te lo advierto Ikuto, si no te vas te juro que te saco yo misma de aqui-me dijo ella

-intentalo-le rete

-no digas que no te lo adverti-me dijo ella

Despues no se como pero senti el ramo caer en mi cara, y despues todo fue historia comica ya que Amu traia el ramo de flores en sus manos y me venia persiguiendo con el y claro darme golpes, me senti como un niño de nuevo, no sabia como habia acabado de furia e ira a felicidad, tambien vi que Amu se estaba diviertiendo en nuestra "pelea".  
Cuando me senti exausto y clero moretoneado me pare

-me rindo-le dije

-debilucho-me dijo ella

-pues claro como a ti no te pegaron con un ramo de rosas que por cierto tenian espinas-dije quejandome

-aja si como no, con que espinas pues yo no senti ninguna y eso que traia el ramo-me dijo ella y se me acerco riendose

-pues si no me crees mira-le dije y le se ale mi brazo

- yo no veo nada, se me hace que deberias ponerte lentes Ikuto-me dijo ella

-no, me sentiria como viejo, o es que ati te gustan los viejos Amu?-le dije y me acerque a ella, pues para ser franco queria verla ruborizada como antes y reirme

-claro que no-me dijo ella me hizo una mueca

-pues yo no lo creo-le dije

-que me ves cara de pervertida o que? o aunque bueno los pervertidos siempre quieren sentirse mejor y claro culpan a los demas de serlo-me dijo ella

-no soy pervertido-le dije y me acerque a ella

-si lo eres-me dijo ella

-claro que no-le respondi

-si-dijo

-no, ademas la ultima vez que estuve en tu casa tu fuiste la mal pensada-le dije

-a quien engañas si tu te confundiste cuando te dije que estaba aburrida-me dijo

-pues esa vez me dijeste pasame la salchicha caliente, que querias que pensara?-critique

Flash back

Ikuto: 19 años

Amu:15 años

Amu estaba sola en su casa, y claro conmigo a lado. Estabamos viendo el televisor, Amu suspiro y voltee a verla se veia que le aburria aquel progarama, que no recuerdo como se llamaba.  
-Estas aburridos no es cierto?-dijo la señora

Amu se sobresalto

-que te pasa?-le pregunte

-es que le atino por endecima vez-me respondio

-oh, estas aburrida?-le pregunte

-si-me respondio

-pues yo conozco un juegito en el que nos vamos a divertir los dos-le dije en la voz mas sensual que pude lograr.  
-este ... yo... no quiero ....juga .. dijo y se puso roja

-jajajajajaja-me empeze a reir-pues ya jugamos-le dije-y te gane-me empeze a reir

-Ikuto baka-me dijo y me pego -aunque yo tambien conozco un juego muy interesante- me dijo

- eh?-le respondi

-si, pero me pasas la salchicha caliente-me dijo

-disculpa-le dije

-si la salchicha, ya sabes-me dijo

No captaba pues mi mente en doble sentido pensaba

-Andale Ikuto que tengo hambre-me dijo

- pues cual?-le respondi

-la de atras-me dijo y me voltee y vi que estaban unas salchichas

-ah, ya entiendo-dije y se las pase

- pues que creias?-me respondio

-nada-dije

-bueno el juego se trata quien come mas-dijo y jugamos a ese dichoso juego al final vine ganado yo.

Fin Flashback

-que buenos momentos-le dije a Amu

-Si que buenos momentos-me dijo y me sonrio

-aunque hablando de buenos momentos aun quieres que pase la salchicha caliente Amu-le dije en el oido

-yo.. la verdad.. no quiero-me dijo y senti como le costaba respirar

Me volvi a reir

-en serio que no cambias nada-le dije

-mooo, Ikuto baka-dijo y me pego con la almohada

Nos reimos y ambos nos correteabamos me volvi a sentir feliz.  
Fin de Ikuto POV

hellooo wuau que puedo decir pues que estoy muy agradecida jamas pense en mi vida tener 88 reviews y en fin como prometi tenia que poner buenos momentos en mi fic que en total son 5 capitulos o quizas 6 y como he leido a muchas les cae mal Susan tal y como ami aunque creanme al final la van a odiar tanto que lo primero que van a desearle es que la mate un cocodrilo o un tiburon en fin como saben y siempre les pido recomendaciones, toamatazos, etc son recibido en este fic ah y por cierto me gustaria escribir momentos romanticos entre Ikuto y Amu asi que necesito mucho su ayuda si desean escrbirme algo asi romantico entre ellos dos creanme les juro que los pondre se cuidan sayo las veo hasta el otro capitulo


	14. Chapter 14

Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su cradora Peach-Pit

Capitulo 14. Olivedemos todo (Tal vez si haya un felices para siempre part.2)

Amu POV Despues de aquella "pelea" que tuvimos Ikuto y yo. Nuestra relacion se habia tornado a amistad e incluso agradable. Ikuto procuraba apagar su celular cuando estaba con el a solas, cuando venia a vistarme Koichi, me dejaba sola con el y no me decia ni me preguntaba nada, ni tampoco me miraba mal, de hecho se hacia pasar como si Koichi jamas hubiera estado. Paso uan semana llevaba 4 meses y una semana de embarazo, mi panza ya estaba un poco mas abultada, los antojos eran cada vez mas constantes pero los dolores de espalada y los cambios de humor eran mas constantes y hoy me daban de alta en el hospital claro tenia que quedar bajo cuidado de Ikuto ya que el se comprometio en cuidarme por que aun seguia delicada.

Sali del hospital y aun no veia a mis amigos, supongo que pensaban que estaba enojada con ellos, tal vez un poco pero a la vez se los agradecia por que en el tiempo que estoy con Ikuto me doy cuenta que mis hijos necesitan a un padre y se que Ikuto los ha aprendido a querer igual que del hospital yo estaba en silla de ruedas e Ikuto me llevaba, sali y estaban mis padres con un gran ramo de flores y mi hermana Ami con un globo que decia "felicidades".  
-Amu-chan quieres que nos encargames de cuidarte?-me pregunto mi madre -

Este mama, Ikuto me dijo que queria cuidarme el-le dije

-no-dijo mi padre

-papa, porfavor-dijo mi mama-esta bien, Amu-chan, porfavor Ikuto-kun cuida bien de Amu-chan-le dijo mi madre a Ikuto

-pero mama, el-iba a decir mi padre

-papa porfavor, Ikuto-kun dijo que la iba a cuidar y Amu-chan acepto no hay nada mas que hacer-dijo mi mama

-esta bien, pero escuchame mocoso que si le pasa algo a Amu-chan te juro que ahora si, te mato-le dijo mi padre a Ikuto

-le aseguro que la voy a cuidar con mi vida-dijo Ikuto

-pues mas te vale-dijo mi papa

Nos fuimos Ikuto, mis papas, Amy y yo a mi departamento. Llegamos a mi peque o departamento y sucedio una sorpresa. Estaban todos ahi, Tadase,Lulu,Utau,Kukai,Rima,  
Nagihiko,Yaya y Kairi y me habian preparado una fiesta de bienvenida. Yo me alegre tanto, porque los extrañaba lo primero que hice fue correr hacia ellos y los abraze

-Chicos los extra aba mucho-dije

-Amu-chan-dijeron varios-lo sentimos por lo que paso, en serio-dijeron

-esta bien-dije

No queria arruinar el momento asi que por que no habria de perdonarlos? despues de todo sabia su respuesta, ellos estaban pensando en mis hijos y claro en mi sabia que esa era su respuesta pero aun asi no podia evitar estar un poco molesto

-aunque quiero que me prometan que jamas, se van a meter en mis decisiones-dije

-te lo prometemos-dijeron a coro

Despues todo paso rapido comimos y hablamos. Las chicas me dieron regalos para mis niños, era alguna ropita de bebe. Que era tan pequeña que me la noche y era hora de que todo se fueran. Me meti a bañar y cuando termine, sali del ba o busque a Ikuto por que yo de tonta no le habia dicho en donde se podia dormir, lo busque y lo encontre dormido en el sillon, se veia siempre como un angel, demonios creo que siempre decia lo mismo pero es que me fascinaba aquella belleza varonil, le acaricie su rostro y despues no supe cuando pero tenia mis dedos sobre sus labios.  
-Amu-fue lo que escuche de sus labios

Retire mis dedos y me dispuse a irme pero senti que alguien habia tomado mi mano, volte y era Ikuto quien la sostenia

-Ikuto-iba decirle que se fuera a su habitacion pero lo que me desconcerto fue que Ikuto devoro mis labios.

Otra vez senti que estaba en la mera gloria, kami, este hombre si sabia lo que era un beso, otra vez senti millones de descargas recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y claro mis mejillas se encendieron.  
Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos viendo fijamente, y otra vez nos volvimos a besar, el beso era tan apasionante que incluso las caricias no quedaron atras, no supe como o cuando perdi mi cabeza pero ya estabamos en mi cama e Ikuto estaba sin camisa. Nos separamos de nuevo ya que la falta de aire se nos hizo presente.  
Nos vimos intensamente

-Ikuto, creo que esto-iba a decir pero el puso su dedo sobre mis labios

-No lo digas, no me digas nada,olvida todo, Amu, solo dejemos que esta falsa felicidad nos agalope que dices quieres olvidar todo conmigo y seguir?-me dijo en el oido y muy tiernamente Sabia que Ikuto tenia prometida, y tambien sabia que esto estaba mal, en el mal momento, en el lugar equivocado, todo esto era un error, un terrible y a la vez hermoso error, pero que deberia hacer?, no queria sufrir pero queria a Ikuto, aunque sea por un momento de mi vida, por que demonios lo amaba, como loca masoquista lo amaba y eso nadie me lo podia quitar, ni Koichi ni nadie. Sabia que tal vez estaba tomando la decision incorrecta y que despues me iba a arrepentir pero por el momento queria disfrutar

-si-fue lo que le dije

Me volvio a besar, y esta vez nos despojamos de nuestras ropas y senti las manos de Ikuto recorrer mi cuerpo, yo temblaba ante sus cariciasy el rubor de mis mejillas podia jurar que era mas intenso. Senti un patadita y volvi a tomar conciencia

-Ikuto, por..........favor, los......................... be.........bes-dije entrecortadamente ya que Ikuto me daba pequeños besos en mi cuello

-Amu, ellos estan bien-me dijo Ikuto tambien entrecortadamente-te prometo que no les hare daño-me dijo en mi oido para despues lamerlo

-Iku...to-fue lo ultimo que pude decir Lo demas pues no se podria explicar me entrege a el, em cuerpo y alma. Me senti en la mera gloria, y pensaba que maravilloso era poder entregarle a alquien todo de ti. Ikuto gemio varias veces mi nombre y un te amo, te necesito y al ultimo me dijo que era suya. Algunas palbras no le entendi apor que estba tan cegada al placer que se me olvido hasta mi nombre.  
Despues de amarnos, nos quedamos dormidos abrazados. A la mañana siguiente no queria despertarme pues creia que era un maravillos y hermoso sue o, pero cuando abri mis ojos y vi los hermoso zafiros viendome intensamente supe que todo era verdad

-Buenos dias-le dije

-Hola-me dijo el y me dio un beso en la frente

-este yo me tengo que levantar-dije

-No quedate aqui-me dijo y me agarro bien mi cintura y mi panza, claro sin lastimarme Senti otra patada

-Hola bebes-dijo Ikuto a mi barriga-saben algo bebes mama y yo los queremos-dijo Ikuto y se sintio otra patadita -

Auch-dije-patean muy fuerte-le dije -

-Amu, te amo-me dijo Ikuto repentinamente No respondi me quede en shock, pues no me lo esperaba pero me arranco un sonrisa

-Yo tambien, Ikuto-le dije El me beso dulzumente.  
-creo que sera mejor que me meta a bañar-dije

-entoces nos metemos a ba ar juntos-me dijo el

-este, preferiria que fuera sola-le dije con un rubor en mis mejillas

-por que?-me pregunto

-este no se me da verguenza-dije

-pero te conozco de pies a cabeza que te da verguenza?-me volvio a pregunta

-por favor Ikuto-le dije con suplica

-esta bien, pero si me das un beso-me dijo

-eh?-dije

-solo es uno-me dijo con sorna

-pero este yo..-iba decir -entoces creo que nos vamos a bañar juntos-me dijo en el oido

-bueno esta bien, pero solo es uno verdad?-dije

-si-dijo el

Me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla

-listo-dije-ahora si me voy a bañar-dije

-ese no vale-dijo el y me hizo una carita de enojado

-tu dijiste un beso no en donde-dije

-pues entoces me temo Amu que tendre que enseñarte que es un beso-dijo el

-pero tu me dijiste que si te daba un beso me iba a dejar a bañar-dije

-si, pero esto es un beso amor-me dijo el y me beso.  
Un beso que no puedo explicar era tan unico. Lleno de sentimientos.  
-" Kami, porfavor dejame disfrutar, aunque sea por un momento lo que nunca voy a tener"-pense

Pues sabia que jamas iba a estar junto con Ikuto, no mientras estaba Susan y sabia que en el corazon de el, ella siempre me iba a ganar, se que era como una amante, pero es que acaso no han amado a alguien que no les importa nada? Si lo han sentido se que me entenderan, pues era una mujer, que sentia y amaba y queria imaginar un mundo en el cual Ikuto y yo eramos felices con nuestros hijos. Si, aun no habia pensado en mis pequeños pero mis niños podran perdonarme despues? se que los he decepcionado pero es que amo tanto a su papa que es casi ilegal. Porfavor disfruten conmigo hijos mios esta felicidad que tal vez durara un tiempo y se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque jamas pense que el destino me iba tender una trampa, en el cual iba a valer para siempre o tal vez por un tiempo de mi vida.  
Fin de Amu POV

Este aqui acabo el otro cap. se que lo debi publicar ayer pero le juro que estoy muy ocupada.  
Y tal y como vieron publique este cap, tal vez algo fuertesito pero siempre Amuto espero que les haya gustado se que es muy corto. pero es algo romantico Y tambien quiero avisarles que no he puesto a la pe$3#55 de Susan pues por que cuando la vuelvan a ver en este fic va a llegar a arruinar todo Y tambien como se dan cuenta Ikuto y Amu han decidido olvidarse de todo y ser felices espero que me den muchos consejos y claro sus opiniones que para mi son muy importantes cuidense mucho

saludos a las nuevas y tambien a las que me han dado un poquitito de su tiempo y me dejan un review. Les juro que se los agradezco y las veo hast el otro cap

asi que como siempre les digo tomatazos, recomendaciones opiniones, etc, son siempre validos


	15. Chapter 15

**Declameir:Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit**

**Capitulo 15. Una propuesta que hara que estemos juntos**

**Ikuto POV**

Creo que despues de haberle propuesto a mi Amu que olvidaramos todo,nuestra relacion cambio, empeze a quererle a volver a amarla como un loco de nuevo. Se me habia olvidado prender el celular pense mientras traia helado de chocolate para a Amu por que los bebes tenian antojo a las 1 de la mañana. Busque una tienda cercana y abierta a esas horas. Ultimamente Amu tenia muchoas antojos, ayer tenia antojo de una banana split son mucha crema chantilly pero lo peor de todo esto es que me lo pide desde la una hasta las 3 de la mañana, no es que me disguste si no que simplemente batallo para encontrarlos.

Respecto a mi situacion con Susan,tome toda una decision en este mes y lo mejor era que rompieramos, pues no la amo como a Amu, Amu es mi todo junto a mis hijos ellos ya son parte de mi vida, mi razon de ser mi todo, no podia seguir enga andola de esa manera entoces por que seguia con la farsa?, era verdad que aun no habia terminado con ella pero es que no queria alejarme de Amu.

Pense que todos los demas se negarian o malinterpretara las cosas pero no fue asi de hecho jamas mensionaron palabra de lo que pasaba entre nosotros, Midori era muy comprensiva con nosotros y se alegraba por nosotros pero en cambio Tsumuguru no, el siempre me veia como un enemigo y siempre se encargaba de amenazarme y vigilarme con cautela pues el decia que un pequeño error y se aseguraba que mi existencia se hiciera nula.

Utau mi hermana estaba mas que loca de felicidad por lo mio con Amu, quien por cierto se iba a casar por civil esta semana, si todo iba bien a excepcion de una cosa o mejor dicho alguien si ese era el doctocito ese, lo detesto no eso es poco de solo verlo me dan ganas de matarlo. Aunque ya no se le insinuaba a Amu, aunque ella le dijo que lo queria como amigo, el me dijo que tampoco se iba a rendir pues a cualquier probabilidad que tuviese con mi amada el iba a estar ahi, siempre con ella.

De Susan no sabia nada de ella, pues desde que Amu y yo tomamos la decision de ser amantes, jamas volvi a prender mi celular, pues no queria acabar con mi relacion con Amu. Sabia que le disgustaba el hecho de que ella me hablase, si lo sabia, pero me puse a pensar y a pensar en lo que sucedia en mi confusa cabeza y sabia que no tenia caso seguir con este problema, tome la decision de terminar todo y casarme con la mujer por quien me habia enamorado por segunda vez, la madre de mis hijos y mi siempre amor Amu.

Hoy era ese dia le iba a preguntar a Amu que si queria ser mi esposa.

Decidi que iriamos al parque, ese parque que era inolvidable para los dos. Me lleve mi violin pues queria incluso tocar para ella, si sabia que eso era demasiado meloso para algunos, pero eso que ella me sacaba mi lado cursi, pues en un restaurante era algo que siempre hacian las parejas, en cambio queria que fuese algo sencillo como tambien inolvidable.

-Amu, quieres salir hoy?-le pregunte

- eh?-me dijo algo consternada

-si, sirve que adelgazas y te estas poniendo muy gorda-dije en broma.

Mala decision, Amu empezo a llorar

-Amu, no lo decia en serio,perdon-le dije

-no, no hay perdon que valga Ikuto, siempre es lo mismo estoy harta de tus malditas bromas, ya se que estoy gorda crees que no lo noto ya engorde 10 kilos, pero sabes algo son por mis hijos ellos tienen que estar sanos y fuertes y en cambios tu me recriminas por estar queriendo proteger la salud de mis hijos dieciendome gorda, eres un perro desgraciado-dijo con furia-perdon gato-dijo con sarcasmo

De nuevo aqui van sus cambios de humor, Amu siempre le pasa lo mismo una peque a de mis antiguas bromas y siempre termino por hacerla llorar o enojarse que por cierto me pone a dieta, es decir, no tener sexo por una larga y terrible semana.  
-Amu, mi amor te juro que no lo hice con esa intencion-le dije y la mira a los ojos-te juro que no volvera a pasar-le dije

Ella me beso, con dulzura y amor, algo que jamas ella hacia no por la sensacion del beso, si no por que ella jamas habia tomado la iniciativa de besarme lo cual por eso amaba sus cambio de humor, pues siempre me sorprendia por cada sintoma nuevo y mejorado

Cuando nos separamos pense que mis planes no simpre se seguian como queria pero pense que era buen momento para declararme

-Amu, quisieras ver un truco de magia?-le pregunte -

y ahora que te traes?-me dijo curiosa

-mira-le se ale mi mano y le se ale que no tenia nada-y entoces señorita creo que usted perdio algo-le empeze a actuar como mago

-pero que rayos te traes-iba a decir

-y ya lo encotre-agarre su oreja y saque la cajita-que sera?-imite como que no sabia-oh-dije y abri la cajita

-no sera acaso lo que me imagino-dijo ella

-pues me temo gatita que no solo los pañales seran nuestro proximo gasto-dije

-pero es que tu estas comprometido-me dijo ella

-si con una sola persona, tu-dije-se que nunca he sido bueno para proponerme y de hecho siempre la riego-dije aqui empezaba el nerviosismo- dejarias atras tu solteria y quisieras casarte conmigo?-dije

-no-dijo ella

Me decepcione

-idiota claro que si-dijo ella y me abrazo

-ya me habias asustado-dije

-pero que va a pasar con tu-iba a decir

-hablare con ella, te juro que te hare feliz-le dije en oido

-confio en ti, ikuto,mi proximo esposo y padre de mis hijos-dijo ella

-no te decepcinare, lo juro-le dije y le di un beso en la frente

Quien iba a pensar que Kami, iba tener otros planes para nosotros

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

Bueno aqui acabo el otro capitulo, mis mas sinceras disculpas por no publicarlo la semana pasada pero es que estuve demasiado ocupada como se daran cuenta el capitulo es muy pequeño pero pues los otros tres capitulos hare mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerlos largos y claro que les llegue al corazon pues creo que los Amutos van a empezar por acabarse. Espero no decepcionarlas, les juro que con mas tiempo que tendre ahora me tratare de complacerlas Y mas que nada muchisimas gracias por darme algo de su tiempo y dejarme un review las vera el otro martes de la proxima semana y claro lo mismo que les digo

-si te gusto el cap, si quieres mandarme un consejo,amenaza, tomatazos,un hola, etc son siempre recibidos en este su fic-

sayo, saluditos y muchos besos


	16. Chapter 16

**Declameir: Shugo chara desgraciadamente no me pertence si a su creadora Peach-Pit**

**Capitulo 16. Clases para padres primerizos**

**Amu. POV**

Como explicar esta situacion, tal vez de la manera mas facil, pues Ikuto y yo estamos embarrados de papilla para nuestros hijos. La razon muy simple: clases para padres.  
como y cuando paso pues...  
_Flashback_

Todo comenzo cuando Ikuto y yo ibamos a comprar mis brownis y mi nieve de galleta al supermercado y pasamos por un poste, en el cual tenia una anuncio.

Padres primerizos?  
Cursos de 6 pm a 7pm Desde el 21de Junio hasta el 26 de Junio En el salon Royalty galaxi Te esperamos!  
costo:gratuito

Nos miramos fijamente -quieres ir?-me pregunto Ikuto -mmm, si-dije animada -esta bien-me dijo el

Fin de flashback

La verdad aunque Ikuto no lo queria aceptar es que no sabia si quiera cargar un bebe por que segun me conto Utau, el pobrecito cargo una vez el mu eco de una de sus compañeras para entregarselo despues de entregarselo, su compañera le dijo que nunca cargara un bebe por que era mal padre, pues para sorpresa de Ikuto el muñeco estaba sucio, lo cual en resumidas cuentas Ikuto quedo traumado y jamas habia cargado a un bebe por el temor de que se le cayera. Cuando me conto esa historia Utau yo me rei pero una vez me di cuenta que Ikuto no lem gustaba cargar a los bebes, de hecho jamas lo habia hecho, pues cuando les conte a mi jefa y ami compa era Angela se rieron pero trataron de investigar si era cierto, la primera vez fue mi jefa quien le dijo a Ikuto que cargara a su hijo, pero Ikuto se nego es mas hasta invento la excusa de que tenia que ir al ba o y no salio hasta despues de media hora que fue el tiempo que mi jefa estuvo en mi casa y me dio se as de que era verdad, angela en cambio lo reto cargando un mu eco de plastico segun para ver como iba a cargar sus bebes, el resultado fue que Ikuto invento que tenia que salir a "trabajar", primero Ikuto no estaba trabajando pues estaba de vacaciones, segundo eran las 8 de la noche, el reszultado fue que ambas nos dimos cuenta el pavor de Ikuto cargar a un bebe, y ese era un problema pues se imaginan era sus primeros hijos y segun me conto mi padre, pues el tambien se entero el problema de mi prometido, que cuando el trato de cargarme casi me caia de sus brazos pues tenia miedo de que cayera y eso que segun mi mama mi papa cargaba a muchos bebes, en resumidas cuentas que pasaria con el pobre de mi Ikuto?

No queria ni pensarlo asi que fuimos al dichoso curso, cuando llegamso encontramos a 16 parejas mas ahi, varios tambien eran jovenes como nosotros, una de las parejas que mas me sorprendio fue de una muchacha de 15 años y un hombre de 35 años, la chica era muy graciosa pues me hacia mucho reir con sus chistes y me conto en el tiempo que esparabamos a que llegara nuestro coordinador o el que nos iba a ense ar sobre las clases, ella me conto que el era su maestro y que se habia enamorado perdidamente de el tambien me conto que andaban a escondidas y pues como mantenian una relacion intima ella quedo embarazada por que no se tomo la pildora, pero que el acepto la responsabilidad y que sus papas la habian corrido de su casa, al principio me quede perpleja, despues le conte mi historia y ella y yo nos hicimos amigas en una hora, mi nueva amiga se llama Chie, ella era pelinegra de ojos morados y su pareja se llamaba Alphonse pues era americano, el era rubio de ojos verdes esmeralda y apesar de su edad aparentaba menos a os, Alphonse se hizo amigo de Ikuto pues para su sorpresa ambos tenian el mismo trauma cargar a los bebes, pues Alphonse nos conto que cuando cargo a su hermano menor se le cayo por accidente y como escucho su llanto jamas cargo a otro bebe.  
El primer dia nos hablaron de la responsabilidad de tener a un hijo, despues empezamos a cargar a un bebe virtual, Ikuto al primcipio se puso nervioso pero cuando sostenia al bebe para que no se le cayese empezo a tener mas confianza y despues de varios minutos lo cargaba como si nada. Vimos como Chie y Alphonse tambien tuvieron la misma dificultad que nosotros, sin embargo a Alphonse si se le cayo el bebe pero despues empezo a cargarlo como si fuera experto. El curso fue algo divertido, pasaron las dos horas, entre consejos y platicas se acabo la clase.

Nos retiramos y nos despedimos de nuestros nuevos amigos, en el camino vimos un puesto de taiyaki, fuimos a comprar de chocolate pues a los gemelos les gustaba el chocolate y misteriosamente el helado de galleta, pues a decir verdad pensabe que les gustaria de galleta cuando pensabamos que de chocolate, llegamos E ikuto pidio un cono para el y para mi un brownie con nieve de chocolate, hablabamos de todo hablabamos de todo, pero llegamos al tema de susan e Ikuto me conti que queria acabar con ella pero que le diera tiempo pues habia salido con ella por dis a os y apaarte ella estaba ilusionada con la boda, le dije a Ikuto que por mi estaba bien pero tenia un mal presentimiento que no dije.

Llegamos a mi casa y yo creanme queria dormir pues lo unico que Ikuto y yo no haviamos era dormir en las noches, Ikuto empezo a besarme pero yo lo detuve.  
-Ikuto... este hoy quiero dormir-dije

-mph-dijo el

-es que se que un poco de sexo no viene mal pero me siento muy cansada-dije entre rubor

-mmmm segura?-dijo el en sono seductor que hasta casi se me cae la baba

-eto... si-dije y me trate de alejar

-pues yo conosco tecnicas muy tentadoras que tal vez podamos usar gatita-dijo y me guiño el ojo creanme que si no fuera que estaba en la pared ya hubiera caido Ikuto una vez que se proponia algo siempre lo conseguia y eso era raro pues jamas lo habia visto en ese para seducir peron kami con ese bombon me voy a casar! me gane la loteria o que?  
-ya Ikuto me voi a este dormir-dije y estba a punto de darme la vuelta pero senti una lengua por mis hombros y despues voltee y vi a Ikuto succionando mis hombros y otra mano estaba bajando lentamente y llego a mi cadera y empezo a levantar mi blusa

-Ikuto por fa.. yo...de verdad... que quiero dormir-dije con la voz entre cortada

-mi gatita con esa voz ni convenses al hombre mas estupido en dejarte, andale sera rapido y lo vas a disfrutar-dijo

-pero es ah!-gemi pues senti la mano traviesa de Ikuto en mi area sur y acaricio lentamente

-eso bombon es el mejor grito-dijo en mi oido y modio lentamente me eroticamente

Lo demas lo podria dejar a la imaginancion peor solo dire que termino siendo sexo oral cosa que jamas habiamos practicado y aunque se escuche algo presumido Ikuto me hizo tener dos orgamos... creo que no recuerdo

-Y decias, Amu-dijo Ikuto

-ya para que te digo, ademas deberias de frenarte Ikuto que tal si lastimamos a los bebes-dije

-Amu los pequeños son como renacuajos pequeñitos-dijo e hizo en sus manos una forma de gusano

-para tu mayor informacion, oto-san tus niños no son renacuajos valgame han de pesar 2 kilos y ya estan formado no completamente pero lo estan asi que no llames a mis hijos renacuajos-dije enojada

-y como le llamaremos renacuaja y renacuajo-dijo el bromeando y se empezo a reir de mi cara

-jaja- dije sarcastica

-ya mi amor que enojada no te va-dijo el

-y quien dijo que queria verme bonita para ti?-dije retandolo

-entoces ni modo para el doctorcito ese-dijo el enojado

-tal vez, digo por que al menos el si les llamaria bebes no recnacuajos-dije retandolo

-pues el no te besa como yo, ademas sin ofender querida pero el doctorcito ese aqui entre nos es homosexual-dijo IKuto tratando de segun el guiarme por el buen camino

-Ikuto el no es gay, es un hombre hecho derecho, ademas por que lo afirmas paso algo amor?-dije bromeando

- que?-no claro que no, en fin Amu no te puedes ir con ese tipejo -dijo el

-achis, achis quien te crees?-dije

-tu prometido y el padre de tus hijos y ademas el hombre que te ama-dijo el

-que dijiste?-dije -que te amo-dijo el

-repitemeo otra vez-dije como una niña chiquieta escuchabndo una palabra bonita de sus padres

-que te amo Amu hinamori y que no dejare que otro hombre te quite de mi lado-dijo y me beso en la boca tan tierna y pausadamenete pues en sus besos era la como la adoracion que jamas queria olvidar

-jamas Ikuto te dejare, por que yo tambien te amo Ikuto Tsukiyomi-le dije y le di un beso en la frente

El me sonrio

-lo juras por los renacuajos-dijo el

-lo juro peor por los bebes ¡que renacuajos y ni que tonterias!-dije Ambos nos empezamos a reir. y nuestros bebes me patearon como se al de lo felices que estaban, amaba a esta familia y que malo podria pasar? si habia amor en la nuestra.  
**Fin de Amu POV**

Hi" este como lo dire PERDONENME SE LOS JURO QUE NO ERA MI INTENCION PUBLECRLO HASTA AHORA!veran es que mis hermanos salieron de vacaciones y como yo soy hija menor pues a ellos les vale y no me dejan la compu hasta la hora que les plazca les juro que queria publecarlo antes pero tambien no tuve inspiracion pues ando muy depre tratare de subir el otro cap lo mas rapido que pueda y quiero agradecerles por sus reviews que me hacen llorar de la felicidad yb que tal les parecio el cap bonitho? ami me gusto y espero que a ustedes tambien se me cuidan mucho y espero que les haya gustado el cap ahora lo elemental de siempre si te gusto el cao, si tienes queja, duda que por cierto me preguntaron una pero el tiempo no me alcanza a contestarla ahora,recomendacion,  
amenaza, etc son bien recibido aquie en este su fic

bye-bye


	17. Chapter 17

**Shugo Chara por desgracia no me pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit**

**Capitulo 17. Cuando el abismo se acerca (parte 1)**

**Ikuto POV**

Amarte siempre fue un privilegio que Dios, Ala, Jehova, o incluso el mundo me dio, tu cercania, tus besos y tu sonrisa era mi razon de vida, te amo como loco y no creo que haya algun dia en que deje de hacerlo, pues cuando ya no te amo tu misma vuelves a hacer que ese amor floresca es curioso como en ya los tres meses que habian pasado y tu y nuestros hijos eran mi universo, no podia pensar en que algun dia los dejases por que la probabilidad era cero, mientras los dias pasaban mas te queria cuando le contaba ami hermana y a kukai lo que sentia ellos me decian que definitivamente te amaba, y hasta tu misma sabias que te amaba.  
Eras mi vida, sin ti no era nada y lo sabias, todos los dias me prometia a mi mismo que por lo menos te haria reir dos veces y que te besaria el triple de eso, que cuando mas me necesitaras ahi iba a estar contigo, cuando me decias cual de los vestidos te quedaba mejor en mi mente pasaba "que con ambos te veias como una princesa"  
me gustaba cuando estabas enojadas pues tu carita de angel que inflaba los cachetes y se sonrojaba de la furia era lo mas exquisito que podia ver en todo el dia, me encantaba cando me besabas pues tus labios sabian a fresa y eran deliciosos, me encantaba verte reir pues era musica para mis oidos,te amaba como loco, es mas jamas crei que amaria de esta forma que creo que hasta los mismisimos angeles se celarian de nuestro amor.

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Pero qu sabiamos que el mundo estaba en nuestra en contra y lo peor que se opondria ante lo nuestro...**  
**Amu POV**

Siempre habia escuchado el rumor de que cada hombre era para cada mujer,entoces supe que desde mi nacimiento yo era para ti, cuandocrei que te iba a perder volviste, cuando mi alma estaba vacia por verte con otra regresaste ami lado, eres mi futuro, tu y mis hijos que son lo que mas me importa,y tambien claro mis amigos, no importaba si afrodita se celaba de nuestro amor, siempre estabas conmigo sin importar que.  
Cuando estaba aterrada tu estabas a mi lado cuando algo no me salia bien ahi estabas ami lado animandome, eras mi todo mi amigo,compañero, amante y el padre de mis hijos,  
cuando queria reir tu eras mi payaso pero cuando queria llorar tu eras mi pañuelo de lagrimas. Tu eras la unica persona que me hacia sentir util y lo mas importante amada, contigo sentia que el sol estaba por ambos lados.  
A veces creia que debia ser mejor para ti, pero tu siempre me decias "eres perfecta" entoces olvidaba mi absurda idea, trataba de ser lo mejor para ti y no importaba el gran esfuerzo sabia que seria recompensado. Debia ser dificil aguantarme no? no se si te molestaba algo o no por que no me lo hacias saber a veces eso me molestaba pero si lo pensaba con mas detenimiento creo que era lo mejor. A veces me hacias sentir como si no te no te mereciera y sabes algo que hice para que lo que sea que fuese te tuviera ami lado?Dios te amo tanto que a veces pienso que el si el amor no tiene limites.  
**Fin de Amu POV**

**...si tan solo eramos unos ilusos que nos amabamos con locura y lo peor lo que no sabiamos era que..**  
QUE ALGUIEN NOS OBSERVABA minuto tras minuto Y PARA ELLA EL TIEMPO DE LA FELICIDAD SE HABIA ACABADO Ese dia Ikuto habia cometido un error y ese error fue haber encendido su instante en cuando lo prendio recibio una llamada,si era Susan.  
-Hola-dijo Ikuto

-Mi amor al fin contestas que te paso bebe?estaba preocupada por ti, por que no me regresabas la llamadas?, te he extrañado un monton-dijo Susan

-Susan quiero hablar contigo-dijo el joven

-Claro mi amor, en donde? cuando?-dijo entusiasmada

-El viernes te parece me quiero quedar un dia mas aqui en dinde estas?-pregunto

-estoy en Inglaterra-dijo ella

-te parece si nos vemos en la cafeteria que tanto te gusta a las 6 de la tarde?-pregunto

-claro, te esperare despues de todo hay que hablar de nuestro matrimonio-dijo ella

-adios-dijo Ikuto

-si, nos vemos corazon-dijo y le mando un beso

**Ikuto POV **

Amu apenas se habia levamtado la vi, se veia hermosa.  
-Que paso Ikuto?-me pregunto preocupada

-nada, por?-pregunte

-a mi no me engañas tu cara esta diferente mepuedes contar que paso?-me pregunto amable

-hable con Susan-le respondi

-Ah-fue lo unico que me dijo

-la vere dentro de dos dias, quiero acabar con nuestra relacion-le dije serio

- Esta bien-me dijo ella y me sonrio Trate de cambiar de tema

-Amu quisieras ir al parque-le pregunte

-Si-dijo entusiasmada

-entoces a preparar todo-le respondi

-claro-dijo ella Pasaron 20 minutos y ya teniamos todo para un picnic

-listo-dijimos al unisono

-vamos-dijo Amu agarrando la sesta en donde teniamos todo, yo la agarre y ya ellA miro a los ojos

-que paso?-le pregunte con diversion

-Ikuto que este embarazada no significa que no puedo cargar cosas-dijo ella y me miro con cara de fastidio

-Amu, ya hablamos de eso y no quiero que mis bebes tengan problemas al momento de nacer-dije

-pero es que-iba a decir

-nada princesa, ademas esta cosa no me pesa-dije

-por eso a mi tampoco me pesa-dijo y inflo sus cachetitos ¡que adorable se veia!  
La bese por instinto ella me correspondio

-entoces princesa, despues de ti-le dije Ella camino hacia las escaleras yo cerre la puerta y le coji la mano mientras bajabamos. nos fuimos en el parque que estaba cerca de nuestra casa y fuimos donde estaba un arbol que daba sombrita, Amu tendio la manta para sentarnos, ella se sento primero y despues yo, hizo una mueca que ami no me gusto -que te pasa, corazon?-le pregunte alarmado

-nada solo un dolorcito-dijo

-Amu-iba a decir

-ya fui al doctor ayer solo me dijo que no me esforzara que me matuiera en reposo ayer fui con mi jefa y le conte la situacion y ella me dio la incapacitacion-dije

-por que no me lo dijiste?-le dije enojado

-no queria que te preocuparas-dijo en voz clara

-pero como no querias que me precupara-le dije enojado

Ella empezo a llorar maldicion! como odiaba que llorara por mi culpa

-perdoname mi amor, no fue mi intencon pero es que me importas tu y los bebes son lo que mas importa en este momento-le agarre su menton y le di un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios

-perdon ikuto, yo yo..-iba decirme y la abraze

-shhhh, no digas nada, no me gusta verte llorar-le dije Ella me sonrio y yo le limpie las lagrimas.  
-Este Ikuto tengo antojo de helado-dijo

- ala orden, mon amour-dije

-Merci, monsieur-me respondio en frances

Fui por su helado de chocolate y tambien me compre uno. Despues de darselo ella me mancho la nariz y yo le embarre en el cachete, ambos nos reimos. Pero algo nos distrajo y eran un par de nilos jugando con un perro.  
-No puedo creer que pronto seremos padres-me dijo Amu miestras me abrazaba

-Yo tapoco-le dije

-seremos buenos?-me pregunto

-lo intentaremos-dije

-tu seras el mejor papa-me dijo ella

-y tu la mejor mama de todas-le dije Ambos sonreimos

-oye pero tu crees que tendremos que comprarle un perro?-me pregunto

- A Yoru no le gustara la idea-dije

-A suu le va a encantar-dijo ella

-Es una lastima que esten con tu hermana los extraño a veces-dije

-Yo tambien-me dijo

La bese y no supe como y a que hora recojimos las cosas, soilo recuerdo que ya estabamos en tu cuarto sin nada, te queria hacer mia de nuevo, jamas me podria aburrir de ti, siempre queria marcar y presumir a todo el mundo que eras mia,te bese y te hice gemir tus gemidos eran musicas para mis oidos y cuando por fin entre en ti me senti lleno, ese dia te queria para mi, aunque no nos fueramos a ver en dos dias para mi eran una eternidad por lo menos me queria llevar tu esencia. Despues de nuestra entega te quedaste dormida y yo dolo te observe eras tan preciosa ma petite fleur,mi unica niña y mi mujer. puse mi cabeza en tu barrigita ya crecida con 7 meses de embarazo, senti a nuestros pequeños les hablaba y ellos me pateaban como respuesta.  
-Mañana sera el gran dia para papi-les dije

Si el gran dia

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Amu POV**

Cuando desperte de nuevo pude ver a unos ojos zafiros observandome

-que hora es-pregunte

-las 6 de la tarde-me respondio mi amado

-Merlin!tanto tiempo me dormi-dije

-Y te veias como un angel-me respondio y yo al instatete me ruborize- y me encanta cuando te ruborizas-me dijo en el oido y me lo mordio el cual me arrebato un suspiro

-este tienes hambre?-pregunte

-demasiada-dijo

Me rei me puse un bluson y pae por el espejo me aterrorize puesestaba muy gorda, aunque un benefecio es que mi copa ya era C, que genial! Fui a la cocine y empeze a cocinar spagetti y carne. Despues comimos y empezamos a hablar

-Ikuto que le diras a Susan?-le pregunte

-que se acabo lo nuestro por que te amo-me dijo y me miro a los ojos

-Yo tambien-le respondi

Estabamos escuchando la radio y se empezo a escuchar una cancon era de Keane se llamaba somewhere only we know, Ikuto me tendio su mano y empezamos a bailar adoraba bailar con el, pues aunque lo pisara el siempre me asiaba como a una princesa, como las peliculas de Disney cuando bella y bestia bailaban o como cenicienta bailando con su principe azul o Aurora bailando con su principe, era tan magico, tan cuento de hadas.  
Sonrei.  
Despues nos bailamos la de Crush de Davis Archuleta y empezamos a bailar hasta que dieron las 10 de la noche, me sente pues me sentia cansada y sin querer me quede dormida Desperte y vi a Ikuto haciendo su maleta y un dolor paso por mi estomago

-Buenos dias-me dijo

-a que hora tienes el vuelo?-pregunte

-me voy dentro de media hora-dijo el

-por el amor de dios Ikuto, es tarde, por que no te fuiste mas temprano?-dije

-no me iba a ir sin antes de verte despertar-dijo el y se me encojio el corazon Me cambie y fuimos al aeropeurto, ahi estaban todos, Ikuto se despidio de uatu, de rima,lulu,yay,tadase,kukai,kairiNagihiko y al ultimo de abrazo y me beso

-te extrañare,pero vendre en los primeros vuelos-me prometio

-no tardes y cuidate mucho-le dije y otra vez el dolor se hizo presente

-cuidate tu y amis hijos ok?-dijo y me miro a los ojos

-si-le dije y me volvio a besar

Se fue e hizo un ademan de despedida. Lo vi y otra vez el dolor se hizo presente pero no le preste tanta atencion corri y vi que el avion despego y se fue, pero el dolor se hizo tan fuerte que me arrodille

-amu que tienes?-me peguntaron a sustados

-no lo se me duele, tanto el estomago-dije y algo inesperado paso, la fuente se rompio

**Fin de Amu POV -**

Aqui acabo la primera parte les agradezco por los reviews qye cada dia me ispiran y lo prometido es deuda aqui dejo el capitulo, trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible y por favor no se me desesperen y sigan leyendo esta historia que aqui traigo los adelantes

_Avanzes de proximo capitulo _

_-Susan, la verdad es que amo a Amu y te tengo que decir que ya no puedo estar mas en esta relacion-dije_

_ -entiendo-dijo ella -_  
_-Ryozaki, apuñala a mi ex-prometido, no lo mates solo dejalo muy herido-le ordene _

_-a la orden, mi amor-dijo este se escucho dentro de tres horas una llamada del hospital_

_-doctor como esta mi prometido-pregunte haciendome la martir, tal y como siempre imitaba_

_ -esta en estado de coma, señorita lo siento-dijo el doctor paso un mes y el todavia no respondia era hora de empezar a atacar, agarre su celular y escribi un mensaje a su querida y tan amada Amu "Amu te tengo que decir adios pues me he dado cuenta que sigo amando a Susan,deseandote la mejor suerte posible. Ikuto"_

_..._

_No podia creer que Ikuto me habia hecho eso, lo odie y empeze a llorar,¿por que me tarto asi?¿por que me ilusiono? ¿y nuestros hijos acaso no le importaban?yo habia esperado un mes como tonta a su regrese y con la sorpresa de que nuestros hijos habian naciendo, era verdad que aun estaban en el quirofano pues estaban muy pequeños segun los doctores, pero lo espeaba y ahora ese regreso que tanto anhelaba se habia esfumado._

Espero que sigan leyendo este, su fic y que les este gustando como me queda, el otro capitulo lo pondre la otra semana, y en fin ya saben lo mismo que digo.

Si les gusto el cap, si tienen una opinion,consejo,duda,etc, un reviews y muchas gracias

atte:aqui su humilde servidora


	18. Chapter 18

**Shugo chara por desgracia no me pertenece si no asu creadora Peach-Pit.**

**Capitulo 18. Cuando el abismo llego y no hay una salida**

Alguna vez en tu vida se puede llegar a sentir cuando todo esta acabado, cuando no hay salida, aveces el dolor es un agradecimiento que deberias dar no por ser emo o alguien suicida si no por que sin el no aprenderias nada, pero hay veces en que muy pocos salen premiados y entoces llegan las frases del "si hubiera..." o el tipico ¿por que ami? y entoces es cuando la duda y la desesperacion empieza a surgir y claro acompañado de las malas decisiones...

_En el capitulo anterior _

_Se fue e hizo un ademan de vi y otra vez el dolor se hizo presente pero no le preste tanta atencion corri y vi que el avion despego y se fue, pero el dolor se hizo tan fuerte que me arrodille _

_-amu que tienes?-me peguntaron a sustados_

_ -no lo se me duele, tanto el estomago-dije y algo inesperado paso, la fuente se rompio_

**Amu POV**

-Utau, tenemos que ir de inmediato al hospital-dije yo

-amu que paso?-dijo Utau

-la fuente ya se rompio-dije

-Kukai, el auto, Tadase ayudame con amu, Amu aguanta-dijo ella

-lo hare-dije El dolor era cada vez mas fuerte

** Fin de Amu POV**

**Utau POV**

Casi me volvia loca de saber que Amu iba a dar luz, al fin seria tia, Rima, fue por una silla de ruedas y todo mundo retrocedio, pues gritabamos va a dar a luz, apartense recuerdo que Kukai al vernos estaba algo asutado amu gritaba muy fuerte y me sostenia de la mano y la apretaba, aunque me dolia mi mano creo que el sufrimiento de mi pobre amiga era mayor. LLegamos al hospital y le llamamos a Koichi-san, aunque el no me cayera bien, al menos el permitia que podiesemos ver a amu.  
-_Bueno-dijo el al telefono_

_ -Koichi-san, amu esta en el hospital de emergencias, es que tuvo una complicacion y ya esta dando luz-dije_

_ - ¿deberas?, voy para alla-dijo el_

-lo esperamos-dije y colge tenia que llamar a Ikuto, pero demonios el aun esta viajando lo mas probable es que lo traiga apagado, tal vez un mensaje era lo suficiente, eso esperaba "Ikuto, felicidades ya eres papa, Amu va a tener a los gemelitos dentro de algunas horas. atte:tia Utau "le deje ese mensaje y sonrei al fin mi hermano iba a se tan feliz como Amu. Llego Koichi y se fue de inmediato a atender a amu. Pasaron unas horas y la espera cada vez se nos hacia una tortura.  
**Fin de Utau POV**

**Ikuto POV**

Cuando vi la cara de mi amada, vi que me ocultaba algo, pero a lo mejor eran alusinaciones mias. Dentro de 4 horas llegaria a Inglaterra.A decir verdad no me sentia triste de romper mi relacion con Susan, lo que si me daba miedo era su reaccion pues no creo que a cualquier mujer le gustaria que la dejaran y menos cuando te ibas a casar con ella.

Llegue y busque primero un hotel. Me hospede en la suite. Llevaron la peque a maleta a mi habitacion y pague la estancia lo cual seria un dia, mientras mas rapido estaria con mi amada mejor.  
encendi mi celular y encontre un mensaje de Utau lo lei y casi me desmayaba. Amu iba a tener nuestros hijos, llame lo mas rapido que pude a Utau

_-Bueno-respondio mi hermana _

_-es...en serio?-pregunte _

_-Felicidades Oto-san-dijo ella _

_-soy papa-dije gritando de felicidad _

_-si felicidades!-dijo ella_

_ -como esta amu y los bebes?-pregunte _

_-no lo se me dejan verlos pero amu esta en trabajo de parto-dijo_

_ -Utau, cualquier noticia de inmediato me avisas, hare lo que pueda para irme de inmediato-dije _

_-cuento contigo-dijo ella_

_ -Utau y dile a Amu que la amo y que somos papas-dije _

_-claro oto-san-dijo ella y colgo_

Me fui al baño y me bañe. Nunca en mi vida habia cantado mientras me bañaba pero ahora lo hacia. Estaba feliz, ya queria llegar a Japon y ver a mis hijos y a mi Amu.  
Se que esto no sonaria de hombre pero queria llorar de la felicidad. Era tan feliz Susan me llamo

_ -hola-dije _

_-mi amor, ya llegaste?-pregunto_

_ -si susan, te parece bien que dentro de una hora nos vemos-dije _

_-claro corazon-dijo ella _

Me cambie pues estaba en toalla (N/A:claro si pudiera yo, haria no tuviese nada de ropa en todo el fic, pero creo que demandarian a ikuto por desnudista, asi que para omitir cargos penales no pude, pero claro queda bajo su imaginacion ver esa hermosa imagen), despues me fui a la dichosa cafeteria.  
Llegue un poco temprano pues faltaban 15 minutos para que ella llegara pense en todo lo que podia repente ella llego y me beso yo la aparte

-mi amor, te extrañe mucho bebe-dijo ella

-Susan quiero hablar contigo-dije serio -

que paso bombon?-dijo ella

-tenemos que terminar-dije yo

-que? por que?-dijo ella y empezo a llorar

-susan, me enamore de Amu-dije yo

-pero y nuestra relacion?-dijo ella

-tiene que acabar-dije yo

-no Ikuto, yo puedo cambiar si quieres, es mas tratare de cuidar a tus hijos y tratarlos como si fueran mios, si quieres que cambie mi forma de ser lo hare pero no me dejes-me dijo ella

-no, susan entiendelo yo amo a la mujer que va a ser mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos-dijo yo

-entiendo, entoces esta bien si esto acabo, adios-dijo

-espera, susan eres maravillosa pero yo no te amo, espero que encuentres a alguien que te pueda a amar-le dije

-si adios-dijo ella y se fue Espero que algun dia lo entendiera

**Fin de Ikuto POV **

**Susan POV **

sabia que ese idiota me iba a dejar pero lo que el no tenia planeado, era que yo lo sabia todo. Llame a Ryosaki era momento de comenzar el plan si tsukiyomi Ikuto probara tal vez el sabor del infierno

_ -Ryosaki-dije desde el celular_

_ -mi amor, a que se debe el honor?-dijo este_

_ -veras quiero pedirte otro favor-dije yo _

_-ya sabes preciosa, tu diras para que soy bueno-dijo el_

_ -te acuerdas de mi prometido-dije _

_-como olviadarlo-dijo el _

_-quiero que lo apu ales, no lo mates tan solo una buena herida que lo deje bien herido por unos cuantos meses-dije _

_-claro bombon-dije _

_-pero que sea hoy pues esta aqui en inglaterra-dije _

_-me parece bien-dijo el_

_ -el dinero ya sabes que lo dejo en el banco-dije yo _

_-de acuerdo-dijo el _

Corte la llamada Si, ese idiota me las iba a pagar, despues de tres horas mi celular sono.  
_-bueno-dije _

_-preciosa tu orden esta completada-dijo el_

_ -me alegro, si que eres eficiente Ryozaki-dije -lo sabes-dijo el _

_-lo se, adios-dije yo-el dinero estara depositado a mas tardar en medio hora-prometi_

_ -lo esperare-dijo el y colgo_

Despues de dos minutos recibi otra llamada

_-diga-dije_

_ -perdone es usted, pariente de Ikuto Tsukiyomi?-pregunto ella en ingle_

_ -si, soy su prometida-dije_

_ -vera, su prometido fue apuñalado alrededor de una media hora, y ahorita esta en emergencias-dijo ella _

-Valgame, dios, en que habitacion esta-dije yo Me dio la direccion de la habitacion y del hospital. Fui primero a depositar el dinero de Ryozaki y despues fui al hospital. Al llegar pregunte a un doctor por la situacion de este.  
-doctor como esta mi prometido-pregunte haciendome la martir, tal y como siempre imitaba

-esta en estado de coma, señorita lo siento-dijo el doctor

Si, buen trabajo Ryozaki, paso un mes despues de esto, el celular de Ikuto estaba en mis mano y era de comenzar mis planes. Cheque promeros los mensajes que tenia eran de su estupida hermana unos decian "Ya nacieron los gemelitos, pero estan en el quirofano por que estan delicados" " Ikuto que paso por que no has vuelto?" "Amu esta preocupada por ti ya vuelve hombre" "Ikuto cuando vas volver? llamame"  
Busque el telefono de su tal Amu, Bingo lo encontre le deje un mensaje "Amu te tengo que decir adios pues me he dado cuenta que sigo amando a Susan,deseandote la mejor suerte posible. Ikuto"  
Si, esa es la peor cosa que le pude hacer por el momento, pero que me importa. Mientras mas rapido me la eche de encima mejor.

**Fin de Susan POV **

**Amu POV **

Me levante al escuchar el ruido de mi celular. Estaba en mi departamento y mi madre estaba cuidando de mi. Mi papa estaba furioso de que Ikuto no haya vuelto pero yo estaba preocupada, que le habia pasado, cuando escuche mi celular, en seguida supe que era Ikuto pues era el tono que tenia para saber cuando era el. Corri por el era un mensaje de Ikuto, lo abri pero empece a llorar maldito sea Ikuto Tsukiyomi, por que me ilusiono? yo habia esperado a su regreso, por que me mintio todo este tiempo, si me iba a dejar me lo hubiera dicho, no no podia ser, el no era ese Ikuto quien estuvo tres meses conmigo, este mensaje no podia ser de el. Me puse a llorar y trate de llamarlo pero me madaba al buzon. Era un maldito cobarde, lo odie, si lo odie, lo despreciaba, llore y llore por 6 horas, me sentia mal, no podia creer que Ikuto Tsukiyomi me volvia a romper el corazon. Yo confiaba en el, en sus palabras en sus falsas promesas, en sus bonitas palabras de amor. El anillo que llevaba la mano lo fui a empeñar pues no tenia nada de dinero y al menos me iba a servir de algo el dinero que me dieran. Despues de todo no lo queria tener. Ya no llore, no podia hacerlo tenia dos hijos que dependian de mi. Fui a verlos. Llegue al hospital, y pedi que me dejaran verlos, entre al cuartito en donde estaba.

Daisuke Yashiro, estaba despierto,el era mi pequelo retoño, me vio con sus hermoso ojos azules y le empece a decir cosas bonitas

-Hola mi amor, aqui esta mama-le dije al bebe, el solo sonrio. Y mi pequeña hija empezo a llorar pues se habia levantado. Se llamaba Aina Mineko, fue un nombre que le pusimos entre todos y me gusto. Pero los nombre eran temporales.

-shhh, ya no llores princesa-le dije y dejo de llorar

-Les prometo que sere valiente y que los cuidare hasta que ya no pueda mas, perdonenme por tomar decisiones malas-les dije y volvi a llorar

-Que te pasa Hinamori-san?-dijo Koichi

-Koichi-san que haces aqui?-le dije

-Son las 6 de la tarde, es hora que los cheque-dijo el

-ah, entiendo-dije Koichi me limpio las lagrimas que habia derramado

-No me gusta que llores-dijo el y me abrazo

No aguante mas y me puse a llorar

- por que Koichi-san, por que me ilusiono y me dejo asi?-le dije

- Que te paso?-me dijo preocupado. Le conte lo que paso y se molesto

-es un ladito-dijo el -HInamori, se que este no es buen momento pero quisiera que pensaras la propuesta que te hice hace tiempo, por favor Amu sal conmigo, si quieres nos casamos de inmediato y le doy el apellido a tus hijos y los tratare como si fueran mios-dijo el y se arrodillo -dame tan solo una oportunindad te prometo que jamas hare que llores, por favor-dijo el

- esta bien Koichi, acepto tu propuesta-le dije pues me daba algo de compacion, el se habia esperado y jamas desistio, cuando le dije que no queria nada el no volvio a proponerse ni nada. Tal vez hice la mejor eleccion, se que no podria amar a Koichi como lo hice con Ikuto pero al menos un poco de afecto podria a llegar a tener con el paso del tiempo pues si Ikuto hacia su vida por que yo no?  
**Fin de Amu POV **-

Ay, al fin acabe este cap, ya hasta me dolia la espalda

si se que me odian pero es que me puse a pensar como Amu y creo que una haria lo mismo, bueno sin contar lo del anillo pues empeñar un anillo de compromiso no creo que sea algo agradable, pero ni tirarlo ni conservarlo creo que seria una buena idea. Y mucho menos regalarlo

En los nombres de los bebes les parecen buenos o los cambios?  
y que creen que pasara con Ikuto? y amu? y la maldita de susan cual sera su perfecta muerte. He pensado desde que se vuelva loca y se mate asi misma o buscar una death note y pedirle a Light que haga un especial aki ( es broma, aunke me gustaria me aburriria ke se muriera de un paro cardiaco) o prefieren dejarla viva?  
En fin su opinion es muy importante para mi

Quisiera agradecer a Miry-chan, azulaamu,selene-moonlight,hotori-sakura-chan,aitmiram,love-Amuto19,,,Amu-butterfly,itzel100otaku,Leoni Tao91,Anake-Momomiya23,rukianime,shana,maria,animes,vale,yuri,ana-chan, XxXkaren-vampireXxX.  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que siempre me inspiran y me halagan mucho.

Gracias y me alegro que le este gustando este fic

En fin si tienen una duda, una oipinion, amenaza, tomatazo,etc son siempre bien recibidos nos vemos la otra semana

chaito


	19. Chapter 19

**Declameir:Shugo Chara no me pertenece si a su creadora Peach-Pit**

_En el capitulo anterior _

_-Hinamori, se que este no es buen momento pero quisiera que pensaras la propuesta que te hice hace tiempo, por favor Amu sal conmigo, si quieres nos casamos de inmediato y le doy el apellido a tus hijos y los tratare como si fueran mios-dijo el y se arrodillo -dame tan solo una oportunindad te prometo que jamas hare que llores, por favor-dijo el _

_- esta bien Koichi, acepto tu propuesta-le dije pues me daba algo de compacion, el se habia esperado y jamas desistio, cuando le dije que no queria nada el no volvio a proponerse ni nada. Tal vez hice la mejor eleccion, se que no podria amar a Koichi como lo hice con Ikuto pero al menos un poco de afecto podria a llegar a tener con el paso del tiempo pues si Ikuto hacia su vida por que yo no?_  
_Fin de Amu POV -_

**Capitulo 19. El regreso y sorpresas**

Hay veces en que las personas no son lo que aparentan, cuando te muestran una sonrisa hay veces en quew tu piensas que son sinceras pero hay veces en que son farsas tampoco es bueno desconfiar de alguien a menos de que algo muy raro este pasando. Hay veces en que el odio puede ser un buen factor pero hay veces en que hace que las decisiones que tomen sean las equivocadas. Pero hay ocasiones que la desilusion puede ser el peor artefacto que pueda tener alguien pues si no sabes la mera verdad cometas locuras y cuando sabes la verdad te diste cuenta de que todo el camino que recorriste fue una falsedad. ...  
_Un año despues_

**Ikuto POV**

Sentia calor pero a la vez frio, trate de abrir mis parpados pero me dolieron, como si hubiera tenido un largo y profundo sueño

-Donde estoy?-pregunte No me respondieron solo escuche a alguien decir, "doctor el paciente acaba de despertar"  
Abri mis ojos completamente

-Como se encuentra, señor Tsukiyomi?-dijo una voz masculina

-bien, en donde rayos me encuentro?-pregunte

-en el hospital señor-dijo el

-que hago aqui?-dije

-hace un año lo atacaron señor, y usted estuvo en coma-dijo el

-hace cuanto?-dije y abri completamente mis ojos vi a un hombre canoso con lentes.  
-un año señor-dijo el

-su prometida viene cada tres dias a ver como esta-dijo el

-Amu-dije -me temo señor que se llamaba Susan-dijo el

-ella no es nada mio-dije sorprendido

-o bueno eso si que no lo sabiamos-dijo el

-cuando me puedo ir?-dije queria saber que habia pasado con Amu y mis hijos como estaran

El doctor rio -me temo, que primero tenemos que hacerles radiografias y despues lo dejaremos ir-dijo el

-y eso tarda mucho?-dije

-veo que esta desesperado por irse-dijo el

-si por que mi verdadera prometida ya tuve a mis dos hijos y quiero verlos-dije enojado

-tratare de hacer los analisis mas pronto posible-dijo el

-muchas gracias-dije y sonrei -

-esta bien lo dejare descansar-dijio el

Se fue y me quede pensando en Amu y mis bebes, si estaba tan grave por que nadie aparte de Susan me habian visitado.  
Fin de Ikuto POV

Susan POV

Cuando desperte tuve la noticia de que Ikuto habia despertado y pense que por fin era la hora de que viera su pobre y triste destino, me empeze a reir , si ya queria ver esa cara al ver que su linda y tan amada Amu ya esta con otro y no solo eso si no que ya nacieron sus bebes y ni si quiera reconoceria su papa, no aguante mas y me rei a carcacajadas. Mi sorpresa fue grande pues recorde todo lo que habia pasado hace 10 meses como olvidarlo

Flashback

Habian pasado dos meses en que Ikuto estaba en el hospital (N/a: se supone que le pondria idiota, pues la &**$#...++ de Susan piensa que Ikuto es un idiota pero me cuesta mucho poner eso ya que sigo la religion Ikuteista y ademas adoro a Ikuto para poner eso) asi que fui a hacer una visita a su querida Amu. Busque su direccion y compre todo para un bebe desde ropa, de niño y niña hasta leche etc, pues todo era acorde el plan, llegue a Okinawa y me hospede en un hotel con acorde a mi persona, osea uno de 5 estrellas, me hospede por una semana. El primer dia fui a recorrer el lugar. El segundo compre ropa y el tercero fue el mejor Me cambie y sali a las 10 de la ma ana. Fui a casa de la tarada esa. Y llege, toque la puerta y me dijeron que me esperara. Salio despues una estupida de pelo rosa, con ojos ambares y una blusa que decia I love cokies.  
-Hola, disculpa que se te ofrece-dijo ella

-Vengo a buscar a Amu Hinamori, esta ella aqui?-dije

-si, soy yo, para que me necesitas-dijo ella

-quiero hablar contigo-le dije

-mm, quien eres?-dijo ella

-soy Susan Arreira, un placer conocerte-dije

-si vienes hablarme de Ikuto porfavor retirate-me dijo enojada

-Amu, que pasa?-dijo la una voz mascuilina

-nada Koichi-dijo ella

Un hombre alto de pelo casta o y de ojos azules salio, el tipo estaba hecho un bombon. Asi que deidi hacerle ojitos

-disculpa quien eres-dijo con una voz tan sensual

-Soy Susan arreira-dije -

Ah-dijo el

-Disculpa pero que veniste?-dijo esta estupida

-es que Ikuto, me pidio que te diera esto-dije y saque un maletin donde tenia todo lo que habia comprado

-que es esto?-dijo ella

-son cosas para tus bebes-dije

-porfavor dile que se lo agradezco pero que no necesitamos nada de el-dijo ella enojada-ademas si cree que con esto podra ver a sus hijos esta muy quivocado-dijo

-bueno el me dijo que no le interesaban sus hijos y que te deseaba suerte con ellos-dije

-por favor puedes retirarte y dile a ese maldito miserable que de la cara-dijo aquel tipo de ensueño

-compermiso-dije

Plan completo"-pense

Fin de flashback

Despues de eso me entere que ella era novia de ese galan, tambien supe que se hizo dise adora y que ahora era exitosa pues trabaja en las mejores textileras de todo Japon.  
Si que sopresa se levaria Ikuto al ver todo lo que paso y mas cuando ella no lo dejra ver a sus amados hijos

Fin de Susan POV Amu POV -

ma-dijo Aina

-ya voy corazon-le dije desde la cocina pues estaba haciendoles una papilla que me recomendo mi mama pues les estaban saliendo sus dientitos y parecia dolerle

Habia pasado un año desde que nacieron hoy cumplian un año ambos. Ambos tenian el pelo azul pero Aina tenia el pelo sugetado con una liga y daba risa pues como tenia el pelo chiquito entoces su pelito se le paraba se veia tan adorable, ella tenia los ojos mios y era muy ruisueña. Llegue al comedor y vi que Daisuke estaba enojado.  
-Que paso mi vida-le dije y me acerque a el.

Daisuke se parecia a el. Tenia los ojos azules de Ikuto y su pelo azul. Le puse su camisetita de color negro con una huella de gato en el pecho y con su short negro pues hacia mucho calor

-ma-dijo mi niña

-mande princesa-fui hacia ella y la cargue de su sillita de princesas pues se estaba desesperando y queria salir. La cargue y despues se puso a llorar.  
-que paso..-iba decir pero vi que Daisuke la veia con coraje y se enojo conmigo Carge a Daisuke con el otro brazo. Y daisuke le jalo la blusita a Mineko, ella se puso a llorar . Los deje en su cunita y se empezaron a pelear, despues de un minuto se estaban riendo, si ya estaba acostumbrada a su peleas y claro sus reconcilaciones.

-Amu-chan, ya esta la papilla,desu-dijo suu

-Ohhh ya voy-dije -Ran y Dia me pueden ayudar con mine y yashiro-dije

-claro Amu-chan-dijeron ambas

-gracias-dije y fui corriendo para apagar la estufa ahi estaban Miki y Suu

-gracias chicas por cuidarlo-les dije a ambas

-de nada-dijeron Puse en un platito pequeño la papilla le sople para que se enfiara un poco y cuando la probe supe que era de momento darsela a ambos pues aunque Daisuke no lo aceptara le molestaba. No le dolia pues no se le veia que le doliera pero si le daba comezon Llegue a la cunita de ambos y se las empeze a dar.  
Escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y Dia me dijo que era Utau, les pedi que abrieran la puerta y despues llego Utau

-Como estan mis sobrinos preciosos-dijo Utau gritando atras de el venia Kukai

-que tal hinamori-dijo Kukai

-hola chico estoy dandole una papilla a daisuke y a mine para que no le duelan sus dientitos-dije

-Ohh, yo quiero darsela Amu-chi-dijo yaya quien entro con Kairi

-ok,ok-dije y se la di.  
Yaya apesar de seguir pareciendo una niña, cuando enseñaba o cuidaba a un niño pequeño se autotransformaba pues parecia una mujer y ya no mas una niña. Le daba a Aina su papilla con delicadeza y gentileza y mi pequeña lloraba pues hacia un buen rato que empezo a llorar. Yo se la di a Daisuke pues apesar de ser muy callado no le gustaba irse con cualquiera, por ejemplo Koichi jamas lo ha cargado por que a el no le hecho por si fuera poco se molesta cuando me da un beso, mi hijo tenia todo el caracter de Ikuto,aunque no lo conocera se que tendra el caracter de el , ha pasado un año desde que nacieron tus hijos y jamas veniste por ellos de perdido a verlos,aunque me doliera aun lo seguia amando. Aun cuando volvi a la escuela pensaba en el, cuando veia amis hijos pensaba en el, no podia entender por que me trajo a su prometida y dejarle ese recado,pense que ese no era Ikuto pero jamas dio se ales de arrepentimiento.  
-ma-dijo mi pequeñ Fui a ver que tenia

-que paso yaya?-dije

-amu-chi waaaaaa-yaya vino corriendo a abrazarme pues estaba toda embarrada de papilla

-es que mi-chan metiro todala papilla-dijo yaya Voltee a ver a mi princesita y vi que se estaba riendo tenia toda la ropita embarrada de la papilla

-Usted señorita, se va a tener que tomar un baño-le dije

-uuaaaa waaa buaaa jajaja-dijo mi pequeña y se empezo a reir Aina no sabia aun hablar pero aparte era muy traviesa, ella era mas docil que Daisuke pues ella no se molestaba cuando la cargaba pero no decia nada a veces Koichi jugaba con ella y se reian pero ella jamas le dijo papa o algo asi solo le decia Ko. La ba e mientras Utau se quedaba con Yashiro pues yashito queria mucho a Utau y kukai, yaya lo hacia reir y con kairi se peleaba pero siempre se veia riendo al final. Me pregunto que pasara cuando de verdad descubran quien es su padre? que hare en ese momento?  
Fin de Amu POV

Ikuto POV

Paso una semana despues de que me levante hoy era 3 de julio un añ desde que me dijo Utau que Amu tuvo a nuestros hijos, hoy cumplian un añ yo ya estaba en Okinawa estbaa tan ilusionado despues de añ al fin conoceria a mis hijos. Hable con Susan y ella me devolvio mi celular. Cuando cheque los mensajes me quede consternado habia recibido 285 mensajes todos de Utau "Ya nacieron los gemelitos, pero estan en el quirofano por que estan delicados" " Ikuto que paso por que no has vuelto?"  
"Amu esta preocupada por ti ya vuelve hombre" "Ikuto cuando vas volver? llamame" "Ikuto eres un maldito por que le hiciste eso a Amu" "No puedo creer que mandaras a la tonta de esa para cortar con ella, me tienes muy desilusionada""Ikuto como ya veo que a ti ya no te importa Amu me alegro de decirte quie ella esta muy bien con Koichi" despues de ver esa magnitud de mensajes me quede consternado, Amu era novia de ese estupido, y que se supone que hice yo?, tenia que aclarar todo Llame a Utau

-_bueno-dijo mi hermana extrañada_

_-Utau soy yo Ikuto-dije_

_-maldito imbecil-dijo y me colgo Volvi a llamar_

_-Utau por favor no me cuelgues te lo suplico-le dije_

_-que quieres?-dijo ella enojada_

_-hablar contigo, donde estas?-le dije_

_-en casa de Amu-dijo ella_

_-quiero verte a ti a solas, porfavor-dije_

_-esta bien pero solo puedo hoy-dijo ella_

_-esta bien te parece en el cafe de siempre?-le dije_

_-ok, en media hora-me dijo -Gracias-le dije Me fui en un taxi hasta la cafeteria, pues no podia caminar mucho por lo sucedido, traia una venda en todo el torso. Y claro me dolio pero lo mas importante era ver como estaba Amu y nuestros hijos._  
Llegue 15 minutos antes y me espere

-Ikuto-nya que tienes?-dijo yoru

-es que no se que paso yoru, yo jamas hice nada malo a Amu, ni siquiera se por que me trata asi Utau-le dije

-Yo tampoco-nya cuando te cuidaba siempre vi todo normal, bueno ciertas cosas-dijo el

-cuales?-le dije

-Tu ex, no se pero me da ala espina-nya-dijo el

-Gracias Yoru-le dije

-espero que estes feliz, Ikuto-nya-dijo el Utau llego cuando me vio estaba enojada, ni me saludo ni nada solo se sento

-Que quieres? solo te dare 5 minutos-dijo ella

-Como esta Amu y mis hijos?-dije desesperado -

-vaya vaya con que alfin te dignas preguntar, ellos estan muy bien, sin ti-dijo ella eso me dolio.  
-que te pasa Utau?-le pregunte

-que que me pasa? pasa Ikuto que tu me engañaste yo crei en tu amor por Amu te espere durante un mes y algunos dias para que le dijeras eso a mi amiga, sabes cuantas noches ella lloro por ti?-me dijo enojada

-Utau yo no se de que estas hablando-le dije

-Ay, porfavor Ikuto no te hagas, no puedo creer que me vengas con esa tonteria-me dijo

-te lo juro Urau por ellos que no lo se-le dije

-no les hagas mas daño de lo que les has hecho-dijo -ya pasaron 5 minutos me voy-dijo se empezo a levantar y me arrodille ante ella

-utau por favor no te vayas-le dije

-no seas payaso levantate-dijo

No supe como pero lagrimas salian de mi rostro, era extraño podria jurar que no habia hecho nada no sabia que habia pasado

-Ikuto-dijo ella

-Utau si aun me quieres aunque sea un poco escuchame, te lo suplico-le dije

Se sento empeze a hablar

-Utau aunque no me creas estuve en un hospital-le dije

-aja-dijo ella Me desabroche la camisa y vi que la herida se habia abirto pues empeze a sangrar

-pero que demonios te paso?-dijo asustada

-nolo se, me dijeron que me apuñalaron miestras estaba de regreso al hotel, yo ese dia te juro que estaba muy feliz pues ya queria volver con Amu, pero solo recuerdo a unos tres hombres que me siguieron estaban encapuchados, cuando golpe a uno recuerdo sentir dolor volte a verme y uno me paso un cuchillo por el estomago lo demas no lo recuerdo, es mas Utau puedes llamar a este doctor y preguntarle si es cierto, estuve en coma, cuando desperte me dijeron que habia pasado un año desde que me internaron por que estaba en coma-le dije -Ikuto, y entoces quien hizo ese mensaje queb le mandaste a Amu?-dijo ella -yo no lo se, se lo pedi a Susan pues ella lo traia-dije yo

-entoces por que no nos llamaron?-dijo ella

-No lo se te lo juro Utau, por mi vida que no te miento-dije yo

-Yo tambien estoy con ikuto-nya-dijo Yoru- yo estuve cuidandolo mientras estaba en coma es mas vi cuando le entragaron a esa mujer el celular de Ikuto-dijo yoru

-No se si creerles-dijo Utau

Me levante y me arrodille ante ella -Utua que mas pruebas quieres te lo juro por nuestros padres que yo no le hice nada a Amu-le dije y la mire a los ojos pero de repente mi vision empezo a fallar pues sentia que todo se estaba volviendo negro

-ikuto, porfavor resiste, una ambulancia-dijo mi hermana-te creo Ikuto pero porfavor aguanta-dijo ella

Despues todo se hizo borroso, cuando volvi a despertarme vi a Utau y Kukai

-que paso?-dije

-la herida se te abrio y perdiste sangre-dijo Utau y me abrazo -perdoname Ikuto-me dijo mi herma y le abraze yo tambien

-gracias por creerme-le dije

-Ikuto tienes que decirle a Amu la verdad,llame a ese doctor que te atendio y todo y el me dijo que sigues delicado es mas esta enojado por que te fuiste de Inglaterra en tu condision se que lo hiciste por ella, pero ella no te querra ver te odia, es mas hasta se que anda con ese hombre por despecho-dijo mi hermana

-entoces si anda con el, a lo mejor si lo quiere, tal vez lo mejor sera que vuelva a Alemania a terminar la gira-dije triste

-Escuchame Ikuto Tsukiyomi-dijo Kukai-tu amas a Hinamori-san cierto?-dijo el

-si-le dije

-Entoces pelea por ella-me dijo

-Ikuto ella aun te ama-me dijo Utau

-esta bien peleare por ella y mis hijos-dije y me sonrieron ambos

**Fin de Ikuto POV **...

Bueno en fin se que deben odiarme por que creo que las deje picadas, les juro que hubo partes en las que llore y bueno la musica que tenia de fondo no ayudo En fin que creen que hara amu cuando lo vuelva aver? como reaccionara Ikuto al ver a sus hijos? y ustedes creen que Susan no hara algo para interferir? buenoa aqui les dejo un avanze

_En el proximo capitulo _

_-largate no te quiero ver-me dijo ella _

_-no me ire hasta sin antes de verlos-le grite_

_ -que crees que solo por ser su padre te da derecho de estar aqui? no los vas a ver-me dijo_

_ -pa...pa-dijo un pequeño que gateo y por fin vi a mi hijo no evite llorar cuando me dijo papa _

_-te lo suplico Amu, estoy de rodiallas ante ti para que me dejes verlos-le dije_

_ -no-me dijo e iba a cerar la puerta pero se la detuve _

_-bien amu como veo que no me dejaras entrar a la buena sera por la mala-le dije e iba entrar cuando algo nos sorprendio a ambos _

_-si entras por esa maldita puerta, te juro que no veras ni la luz del dia-esa maldito doctor estaba detras de mi, voltee y lo vi estaba enojado_

_ -al fin ya tendre con quien descargar todo mi coraje-le dije y le di un puñetazo _

_-Ikuto porfavor no lo hagas-dijo Amu pero el me golpeo en la cara-Koichi, no por favor no lo hagas-dijo y empezo a llorar_

_ -ma-dijo una pequeña _

_-que pasa aqui?-dijo Tadase y trajo a una niña preciosa quien Amu cargo de inmediato pues empezo a llorar al fin conoci a mi hija_

...

Que creen que pasara en el proximo capitulo habra una reconcilacion o todavia no?

en fin nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

chaito


	20. Chapter 20

**Declameir:Shugo Chara no me pertenece si a su creadora Peach-Pt**

**En el capitulo anterior**

_-Ikuto tienes que decirle a Amu la verdad,llame a ese doctor que te atendio y todo y el me dijo que sigues delicado es mas esta enojado por que te fuiste de Inglaterra en tu condision se que lo hiciste por ella, pero ella no te querra ver te odia, es mas hasta se que anda con ese hombre por despecho-dijo mi hermana _

_-entoces si anda con el, a lo mejor si lo quiere, tal vez lo mejor sera que vuelva a Alemania a terminar la gira-dije triste_

_-Escuchame Ikuto Tsukiyomi-dijo Kukai-tu amas a Hinamori-san cierto?-dijo el_

_-si-le dije_

_-Entoces pelea por ella-me dijo _

_-Ikuto ella aun te ama-me dijo Utau _

_-esta bien peleare por ella y mis hijos-dije y me sonrieron ambos_

**Capitulo 20. Un "no" siempre es un "no"**

Cuantas veces alguien ha tratado de persuadirlas para cambiar de un "no" a un si"? es fastidiante esos casos, Por que por mas que intente siempre la respuesta sera la misma, Excusas habra millones pero la respuesta no cambia, hay veces en que pensamos en el "si hubiera cambiado de parecer" por que hay que ser honestas no hay nadie perfecto en esta vida y cuando te das cuenta de que el dichoso "no" fue una mala respuesta ahi viene el arrepentimiento y tal vez a veces fue muy tarde por que el destino ya se tallo en una piedra. Lagrimas vendran despues, pero no creo que el futuro este tallado en una piedra o si?

**Amu POV**

-Amu-chan ya acabaste de inflar los globos? dijo mi madre desde la cocina pues ella estaba horneando el pastel

-si mama-le dije desde la sala de mi casa

-ma, ma-se escuchaban mis dos hijos desde la cunita que estaba la sala. Mis preciosos niños estaban con mi papa, pues el se habia encari ado con ellos y Ami estaba con ellos cantandoles canciones

-que paso?-les dije

-nada solo que otra vez daisuke-kun esta peleandose con ella-dijo mi papa

-waaaaa,ma-dijo mi princesa-bua bua, waaa ta ta le da da yiuuu-dijo mi niña pues una vez como mencione aun no sabia hablar y empezo a llorar La carge y le empeze cantar

-sh, sh shh, duermete mi niña, duermete ya por que...-le empeze a cantar y se quedo dormida

-Yo la cargo Amu-chan-se ofrecio mi hermana

-Porfavor Ami-le dije y ella a cargo Ami tenia ya 11 años pero cuidaba a mis hijos claro tambien los mimaba y queria mucho. Yo ya tenia 21 años segun mis papas aun era muy joven habia acabado la universidad pues mientras estaba en el embarazo metia clases lo mas que podia y tambien meti clases en las vacaciones, los primeros meses de mis hijos mi mama los cuidaba mientras yo iba y deje el trabajo pues mis papas se ofrecieron a ayudarme en el estudio pero tenia que dejar de trabajar, hable con mi jefa y con mi compañera pues les debia mucho ellas me dijeron que esperaban lo mejor de mi y hasta la fecha hablo con ellas y vienen a visitar a los cuates cada vez que me faltaba acabar algunas cosas pero ya trabaja como mi oficio y ganaba bien pues cerca de estos meses a Chanel le habia gustado uno de los dise os que habia hecho y lo produjeron claro dandome una parte de la inversion. Me iba bien en la compañia que estaba pues trabaja para Chanel pero en las compañias que habia aqui. Con el dinero que obtenia fui ayudando a mis padres y amis hijos les di todas las comodidades que podia darles, pague esta casa y mantenia todos los recibos necesarios. En mi relacion con Koichi no me arrepentia en nada despues de esa desicion pero a quien engañaba no lo amaba. En nuestra relacion solo habia besos, abrazos, y por parte de el un te amo me sentia tan mal, por que yo no le podia decir un yo tambien por que sabia que era falso. Yo queria mucho a Koichi por que me esperaba y jamas me presionaba, trataba a mis hijos como si fueran mios.

Pero a quien mentia a un no olvidaba a Ikuto, Dios desde cuando me habia vuelto tan masoquista!.

-jajjajajaja,,-dijo mi niño pues mi hermana le estaba haciendo cosquillas, busque a mi hija y vi que mi papa estaba dormido con ella pues en la sala habia una camita que se me habia olvidado quitar.  
Terminamos de arreglar y fui a mi cuarto. Mis charas estaban algo raras pues sentia que me escondian algo desde hace 4 dias.  
-Aa, Amu-chan ya acabaste-dijo Ran

-Si, quisieran venir?-les dije

-claro-dijeron las 4 y sonrienron

-Amu-chan no tomes desiciones tan precipitadamente-me dijo Dia

-a que te refieres?-le dije

-ya lo veras-me dijo ella y me guiño el ojo A que se referia con eso?  
Cuando llegamos abajo las chicas se habian quedado impresionadas pues todo estaba lleno de Globos de colores, en la sala habia un gran cartelon que decia Happy Birthday! Mineko y Daisuke. En la mesa estaba el pastel que mi Mama habia horneado tenia fresas y era de chocolate el favorito de mis pequeños. Tambien estaban los regalos que mi papa y mama habian comprado para ellos y el regalo de mi hermanita Ami les habia traido a cada uno y mis regalos. Habiamos invitado a todos. Despues de unos minutos llegaron Yaya y Kairi, otro minutos mas llego Tadase y Lulu, despues Nagihiko y Rima, Utau y Kukai aun no llegaban me preocupe un poco pues siempre en todo lo que tenia referido a los peque os ellos eran los pimero en llegar. Mine se habia levantado hace poco y estaba jugando con Yaya y Daisuke estaba con mi papa pues se habia encari ado mucho con el desde siempre

Ding Dong Corri para abrir la puerta y ahi estaban Kukai y Utau

-Hola, al fin llegaron chicos ya me habia preocupado por ustedes, pasen-les dije

-perdon por la tardanza-dijeron al unisono

Cuando pasaron vi que habia alguien detras ellos pasaron y me dejaron con la persona que menos queria ver en toda ni vida. Alli estaba Ikuto.  
-Amu- el fue el primero en hablar

-largate de aqui-le dije despues de haber cerrado la puerta, o bueno eso era lo que pensaba

-espera... quiero hablar contigo-dijo el

-Largate de una maldita vez!hablar, pues fijate que yo no lo quiero hacer, te odio y no permitire que veas a mis hijos-le dije

-no me ire sin antes hablar contigo-dijo el

-ya te dije que no te quiero ver largate con tu maldita prometida de mierda!-le dijo enojada

-ella no es nada mio-me dijo el

-claro vendras otra vez con tu cuento, sabes que me vale una mierda lo que hagas, no te dejare ver a mis hijos y muchos hablare estupideces contigo, lo nuestro se acabo-le dije enojada

-no me ire, porfavor Amu-me dijo el

-largate no te quiero ver-le dije

-no me ire sin antes verlos-dijo el

-que crees que solo por ser su papa, tienes derecho de estar aqui?-dijo histerica

-pa...pa-volte a ver y ahi estaba Daisuke le dijo papa? a Ikuto

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Ikuto POV **

No, no podia ser el, volte a verlo bien el era mi mi...hijo.  
Y me dijo papa, una lagrima salio de mi rostro, me arrodille ante Amu, pues en sus ojos habia determinacion de que no me iba a dejar pasar y menos hablar conmigo. Habia planeado toda una semana,me corte el pelo y me rasure(N/a:ejem, se me olvido poner en el fic pasado que Ikuto traia el pelo largo y sujetado con una liga, como pense que el look no le iba a Ikuto pues aparte traia barba y bigote no lo puse por que se me paso, pero si imaginan a Ikuto asi?creanme yo no pude imaginar dice una amiga que alo mejor se veia sexi, Xd por que un a o sin despertar)hice millones de discursos pero ahora eso no me importaba, no porque mis esfuerzos valieron la pena con escuchar esta palabra dicho por mi precioso hijo, pero y mi hija? mi pequeña florecita donde estaba ella?  
me arrodille ante ella.  
-te lo suplico Amu, estoy de rodillas ante ti para que me dejes verlos-le dije

Ella se enojo -no-me dijo e iba a cerar la puerta pero se la detuve

-porfavor no me hagas esto-le dije

-mi respuesta no cambiara, largate de aqui, mis hijos y yo no te necesitamos, asi que vete de donde vienes y dejanos en paz-me dijo

-bien amu como veo que no me dejaras entrar a la buena sera por la mala-le dije

Detuve la puerta y estaba apunto de entrar pero una voz nos sorprendio a ambos

-si entras por esa maldita puerta, te juro que no veras ni la luz del dia-ese maldito doctor estaba detras de mi, voltee y lo vi estaba enojado Rei ironicamente

-tu que haras?-le dije

-largate maldito bastardo, aqui no tienes nada que hacer-me grito enojado

-no te quivocas, el que no tiene nada que hacer nada aqui eres tu, por que no te vas a coquetear con otra de tus pacientes,oh se me olvidaba, por que todas estan comprometidas o casadas-le dije y me rei

-no por que yo solo tengo ojos para una-dijo el me enoje y el rio

-no me importa lo que digas entrare ahi y vere a mis hijos-le dije

-no no lo haras-dijo el

-si lo hare-dije y otra vez estuve a punto de entrar pero el pe dio un pu etazo en el rostr

o -al fin ya tendre con quien descargar todo mi coraje-le dije y le di un puñetazo

El me lo devolvio pero en la mejilla yo en estomago

-Alto, porfavor, chicos no lo hagan-decia Amu voltee a verla y vi que estaba llorando.  
No yo no podia dejar que ella llorar no me gustaba verla asi.  
-Ikuto porfavor no lo hagas-dijo Amu entre lagrimas pero el me golpeo en la cara no hice nada deje que el me golpeara pues lo ella me pidiera para ni eran ordenes, no importaba si mi vida estaba en peligro. Ella para mi era mi reina y yo su caballero. El estupido este me siguio golpeando yo solo estaba quieto.  
-Koichi, no por favor no lo hagas-dijo y empezo a llorar, pero el no se detuvo, siguio.  
-ma-dijo una pequeña

-que pasa aqui?-dijo Tadase y trajo a una niña preciosa quien Amu cargo de inmediato pues empezo a llorar, al fin conoci a mi amada hija.  
Los golpes de el siguieron pero no me movi. Senti un golpee en estomago y todo se nublo de nuevo.  
Fin de Ikuto POV

Amu POV

Ikuto, por que el se desmayo? Koichi se detuvo por el impacto

-Ikuto, resiste por favor!-le dijo Utau-Kukai el carro, rapido-dijo ella estaba asustada Kukai corrio de estaciono en la puerta y ayudo a Utau a cargarlo, Voltee a ver su estomago y algo me impresiono Ikuto trai toda la camisa llena de sangre y su cara llena de golpes. Me asuste y me puse nervios. Por mi hubiera corrido hacia el y lo hubiera ayudado, pues es tan dificil menospreciar eso, pero las imagenes de lo que me habia hecho un a o hacia atras golpearon en mi mente y si mi maldito orgullo le gano a todo. No hize nada solo tome a mis cuates y me encerre en mi cuarto. Si me actitud era infantil, pero temia hacer una tonteria y al ultimo pagar por ella. Paso media hora y cuando sali no habia nadie solo mis papas estaban ahi. Mi hermanita estaba dormida

- Que paso?-pregunte

-Se fueron-dijo mi papa enojado

-Amu-chan, ese hombre se puso muy mal, estaba sangrando mucho y todos tus amigos se preocuparon, dicen que lo sienten por irse pero esto si que era una emergencia-dijo mi mama mientras tomaba su te

-ah-fue lo unico que pude

- por que no nos dijiste que ese estupido iba a estar aqui?-dijo mi padre

-por que no lo sabia papa-le dije

-se merecio lo que le esta pasando-dijo el

-papa, porfavor..-iba decir yo

-pero si por mi fuera lo mataria-dijo mi papa furioso

-porfavor papa, no esta bien que hables asi-dijo mi madre

-Me voy a mi cuarto-les dije -esta bien hija-dijeron ambos

Corri hacia mi cuarto y me deje caer en el piso me puse a llorar, estaba preocupada por Ikuto es mas queria correr para irlo a ver pero no podia. No me habia humillado bastante para correr hacia el.  
que deberia hacer ahora?  
Fin de Amu POV

Weno este cap, ya se acabo en fin les gusto?estan preocupadas por Ikuto?, y que pasara con Amu? me tarde un tiempo y disculpenme por eso. Ah y tambien gracias por sus buenas ideas en matar a Susan crei que era lo unica con esas ideas ya quise me crei psicopata, en fin ladies las veo la otra semana si es que puedo por que ando un poco ocupada pues aki en mi casa su casa me traen vueltan loca, espeero no decepcionarlas y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews ke me hacen chillar de la emocion

se me cuidan y muchos besitos de parte mia y de Ikuto. Sayito


	21. Chapter 21

Declameir:Shugo chara no me pertenece si a su creadora Peach-Pit

* * *

En el capitulo anterior

-Amu-chan, ese hombre se puso muy mal, estaba sangrando mucho y todos tus amigos se preocuparon, dicen que lo sienten por irse pero esto si que era una emergencia-dijo mi mama mientras tomaba su te

-ah-fue lo unico que pude

- por que no nos dijiste que ese estupido iba a estar aqui?-dijo mi padre

-por que no lo sabia papa-le dije

-se merecio lo que le esta pasando-dijo el

-papa, porfavor..-iba decir yo

-pero si por mi fuera lo mataria-dijo mi papa furioso

-porfavor papa, no esta bien que hables asi-dijo mi madre

-Me voy a mi cuarto-les dije

-esta bien hija-dijeron ambos Corri hacia mi cuarto y me deje caer en el piso me puse a llorar, estaba preocupada por Ikuto es mas queria correr para irlo a ver pero no podia. No, me habia humillado bastante para correr hacia deberia hacer ahora?

**Capitulo 21:Cuando todo esta perdido **

**Ikuto POV **

Cuando me desperte todos estaban ahi, bueno menos la persona que mas queria que estuviera no y busque con la poca vista que tenia a mi Amu, esperando que ella estuviera ahi, pero no.  
-Ikuto-nisan estas bien?-me dijo Tadase

-Donde estoy?-pregunte

-en el hospital de nuevo-me dijo la voz de un hombre Me desperte y volvi a ver a el doctor que atendio hace una semana

-parece Tsukiyomi-san que le gusta este lugar-dijo el doctor -aunque ahora llego con mas golpes, acaso no le gusta vivir?-me dijo el doctor

-claro que si-respondi

-entoces ponga un poco de su parte-me dijo

Cuando me sente vi a mi hermana con los ojos rojos

-Ikuto-me dijo ella y me intento abrazar

-Utau, porfavor no lo hagas-le dije

-como te sientes?-me pregunto Kukai

-me las apañare-les dije

-a que has venido?-me dijo yaya creo que asi se llamaba

-a hablar con amu-le dije

-utau-san ya me ha contado todo-me dijo Nagihiko

-Nagi, no me digas que estas de parte de el?-le dijo su novia Rima

-si-dijo -

No permitire que vuelvas a hacerle daño a Amu, asi que porfavor regresa de donde viniste-dijo ella

-Y yo no me ire hasta hablar con ella-le dije

-entoces sera sobre mi cadaver-me reto

-Rima, por favor ese es asunto de Amu-chan y de Ikuto-san-le dijo Nagihiko

-Si, Rima-le dijo mi hermana y kukai

-Y que pretenden que me quede como si nada viendo como pasa lo mismo que la otra vez, lo siento pero no-dijo ella Nagihiko la abrazo y salieron del cuarto, el doctor se habia ido hace tiempo y yo ni me habia fijado

-Que piensas hacer?-me dijo Utau

-Amu, no me quiere ver, pero yo si quiero hablar con ella y quiero ver a mis hijos-les dije

- como les llamaron?-pregunte apenado

-Aina Mineko y Daisuke yashiro-dijo Kairi

-que bonitos nombres-dije

-hoy cumplieron un año-me dijo mi hermana

-si, lo se-dije

-que haras entoces hermano?-dijo Utau d enuevo

-quiero verlos a ellos, se que sera imposible pero lo hare y con Amu no se que hacer-dije honesto

-POr que no haces un juicio-dijo la novia de Tadase

-Juicio?-pregunte

-si, matarias a dos pajaros de un tiro, mira dices que quieres ver a tus hijos y quieres recuperar amu cierto?-me empezo a decir ella

-si-afirme

-bueno puedes hacer un juicio de que quieres ver a tus hijos se haria un juicio para determinar cuando los puedes ver y cuando tu vayas a verlos apuesto a que Amu, no dejara que esten solos contigo lo cual iria ella tambien y puedes hablar con ella en ese tiempo-me dijo ella

-pero habria un problema-dijo Kairi

-cual?-dije -

-que puedes perder la custodia por que Amu en los registros les puso que es madre soltera-dijo kairi

-es un riesgo-dijo utau

-que correre-dije

-pero Ikuto por favor hay otras formas-dijo Utau

-pero quiero intentarlo porfavor Utau-le dije

-esta bien-dijo ella

Sali ese mismo dia,era de noche y me quede en el apartamento de Utau, al dia siguiente fui al juzgado a hacer una cita y cuando hable con el abogado el dijo que se encargaria de que me diera la custodia para ver a mis hijos. El juicio se llevaria acabo dentro de una semana y le harian saber el citatorio a mi hermana Amu estaba hecha furia Pero mi desesperacion era grande. Un dia se me ocurrio ir a ver a mis hijos y le pedi a Utau que me ayudara con mi plan pues lo haria a escondidas. Lo trai todo planeado iba a entrar por la ventana de su bloqueo las alarmas y todo a Amu vi que estaba sola con ese tipejo y habia dejado a los ni os para que descansaran mejor. Entre por la ventana y los vi dormidos parecian angelitos, de repente mi pequeño hijo abrio los ojos iba a llamar a Amu pero lo carge

-pa-me dijo y suspire

Le di un beso en la mejilla y sonrio, me miro con sus ojitos azules como los mios, toco mi nariz para depues mi cabello,y toco mi mejilla y se rio de mi, mi princesa se levanto de inmediato iba a llorar y la carge

-shh, mi amor no llores-le dije y ella se empezo a reir

-pa-dijo mi pequeño

-p...a p..apa-dijo mi pequeña y se rio

-si princesa yo soy tu papa-le dije y se rio

-pa-dijo mi hijo y me dio un beso en el cachete y se empezo a dormir en mi hombro empeze a tararear una cancion como no queria cantar pues pienso que mi voz era terrible me acorde de una cancion.Y empeze a tararear cuando vi que alguien me estaba viendo

-siento interrumpir-me dijo ese doctor quien estaba en el marco de la puerta

-porfavor dejame estar con ellos-le dije con la voz normal

-sabia hace una hora que estabas aqui-dijo el

-y por que no le dices a Amu?-me pregunte

-es normal que un padre desee ver a sus hijos-dijo el

-no te entiendo primero no me dejas verlos y ahora dices ke es normal que un padre quiera ver a sus hijos?-le dije extrañado

-perdon por lo de la otra vez-me dijo el

-que te traes?-le dije y deje a los niños en su cunita

-dejare a Amu-me anuncio-me di cuenta de algo en esa pelea-me dijo el

-oh no me digas, que eres un estupido?que tarde-le dije

-que ella aun te sige amando-me dijo el-te la dejare ati, por que quiero que sea feliz-me dijo

-por que haces esto?-le pregunte+

-ya te lo dije por que la amo-me dijo y se iba a ir

-espera, gracias-le dije

-adios, y sobre lo que me dijiste la otra vez ganaste-me dijo y se fue

Mi pequeño hijo se quedo dormido y mi hija me sonreia era una momento de bella florecita me dio un beso y yo le di dos besos y a mi hijo le di un beso en la frente y me fui aunque desgraciadamente no queria.

Pasaron los dias y el dia del juicio llego

-Buenos dias damas y caballeros-empezo la juez -el caso que se presenta el dia de hoy es que el señor Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san quiere la custodia para ver a sus hijos que segun los analisis resulto positivo y si son hijos de el-empezo a decir

-Su señoria,perdon por interrumpir pero mi socio quisiera pedir verlos todos los dias de la semana-dijo mi abogado

-objeccion, señoria, el señor Tsukiyomi-san no aparecio durante un año y ahora viene a reclamar la custodia, es curioso...-empezo a decir la abogada de amu

-Objeccion, se oria, lo unico que mi cliente pretende es ver a sus hijos, quienes cuentan con un año de edad-empezo a decir mi abogado-el trató de acordar un acuerdo con la señora Hinamori-san y ella no se presto-dijo mi abogado

-Pero el señor le mando un mensaje junto con la prometida del señor Tsukiymi que no queria saber nada de el-dijo la abogado

-pero de acuerdo con el artuculo..-iba a decir mi abogado

-corte, por favor matengan la calma señores-dijo la jueza-señorita Tsumugu tiene pruebas que lo acreditan-dijo la juez

-si su señoria-dijo ella

-objeccion mi cliente tiene pruebas de que no fue su culpa-empezo a decir mi abogado, empeze a temblar La abogada de Amu le llevo el celular.  
-Este juicio queda cancelado, el señor Tsukiyomi-san por orden de la ley no tiene derecho de ver a sus hijos y en caso de que el se llegara a presentar a la casa de la señora Hinamori, el inmediatamente tendra que verselas con la ley-sentencia la juez. Amu salio me quede sentado por unos minutos en el asiento y despues me levante, no queria pensar mi mundo se habia acabado, mis hijos, Amu todo se habia acabado, no recuerdo como habia llegado al departamento de Utau, mi hermana me esperaba y una vez me vio me abrazo

-Ikuto, que tienes?-me pregunto preocupada

-todo se acabo Utau, se me fue denegado el juicio-le dije

-Ikuto,eso lo se, como lo siento-me dijo y me abrazo

No traia ganas de nada, me sentia mal, queria gritar pero no pude. Agarre mi violin y me puse a tocar una cancion era la de Ravel, Tzigane. Mientras la tocaba lagrimas salian de mi, intentepensar otra cosa pero no podia,no habia encontrado otra posibilidad de ver a lo que mas amaba prendi mi celular y llame a mi representante

-Tsukiyomi-san, que bueno que llama-empezo a decir mi representante

-Quisera saber si hay algun concierto o gira- dije

-claro Ikuto-san te falta acabar con Alemania y Francia-me dijo el

-Bien, anuncia que ire a Francia-le dije

-de inmediato, nos vemos dentro de tres dias?-me dijo

-perfecto-le dije

Colge y vo que Utau estaba ahi parada

-Escapar no es la mejor solucion-me dijo mi hermana

-Y que quieres que haga? he hecho hasta lo imposible-le dije-para que quiero estar aqui si no tengo a la mujer que amo y amis hijos que son mi vida, que hice mal?-le dije gritando

-No lo se Ikuto, no lo se-me dijo ella y vi que lloraba

Por que Dios o el que fuera me castigaba asi?si hice algo en mi vida pasada juro que me arrepentia.  
Fin de Ikuto POV

Aqui acabo el otro cap si se que me odian, por dejarlas asi

que pasara con Ikuto? y Amu?.  
En fin les gusto? quieren mas? bueno nos vemos la otra semana se me cuidan mucho

atte:su humilde servidora


	22. Chapter 22

Declameir:Shugo Chara no me pertenece si a su creadora Peach-Pit

En el capitulo anterior

-claro Ikuto-san te falta acabar con Alemania y Francia-me dijo el

-Bien, anuncia que ire a Francia-le dije

-de inmediato, nos vemos dentro de tres dias?-me dijo

-perfecto-le dije

Colge y vo que Utau estaba ahi parada

-Escapar no es la mejor solucion-me dijo mi hermana

-Y que quieres que haga? he hecho hasta lo imposible-le dije

-para que quiero estar aqui si no tengo a la mujer que amo y amis hijos que son mi vida, que hice mal?-le dije gritando

-No lo se Ikuto, no lo se-me dijo ella y vi que lloraba

Por que Dios o el que fuera me castigaba asi?si hice algo en mi vida pasada juro que me arrepentia

**Capitulo 22. HAZ ALGO!**

**Amu POV **

Desde aquel juicio no volvi a saber nada de Ikuto cosa que me agrado pues estaba molesta con el, era verdad que aun lo seguia amando pero era un descaro el suyo pedir la custodia de mis hijos, por el amor de Dios yo los pari,yo crie de ellos para que el solo viniera y pidiera por ellos, no se me hizo semana pasada habia roto mi relacion con Koichi, es verdad que lo habia visto triste, pero no sabia por que pues el me lo pidio a mi. Me encontraba sumamente confundida, el amor ya no existia en mi corazon solo el que sentia por mis hijos y muy a mi pesar el poco amor que conservaba por Ikuto, pero ese amor estaba lleno de cicatrices, dolor, ira y sufrimiento. Escuche el ruido de la puerta tocando desesperadamente cuando iba a gritarle a la pesona quien fuese por tocar asi mi puerta me enconte con Utau parada llorando desesperadamente en mi puerta.  
**Fin de Amu POV**

**Ikuto POV**

Hoy era exactamente ese dia el dia en que me iba de todo, Tadase me tacho de cobarde por dejarlo todo y no hacer nada, pero que se podia hacer llevaba tres semanas en que el futuro golpeaba mi cara y sin temor y esperanza segui luchando pero estaba cansado pense en la idea de seguir viendo a mis hijos a escondidas pero hasta cuando podria soportar esa harto que me acusaran de una idea ridicula que no se quien l pudo haber hecho, yo trate por todos los medios seguir con la fe e que algun dia Amu volveria entre mis brazos pero ahora dudaba si lo podria hacer.

Susan me hablo ayer y pense que la mejor idea era volver con ella pues como va el dicho un clavo saca otro clavo no?. Quedamos en que nos veriamos en Paris pues ahi me presentaria para acabar con la gira que no habia acabado. Faltaban tres horas para que mi vuelo fuera a su destino. Estaba en el aeropuerto y yoru me trataba de convencer en no irme.  
-Ikuto-nya, andale quedate y lucha-dijo yoru mientras su patita apoyaba mi mano

-callate yoru! ya lo decidi-dije

-pero Ikuto-nya-me dijo el

-nada-dije

Segui comiendo mi hamburguesa del mc donalnals que Utau me dio en el camino, pero no tenia hambre apesar de haber comido casi nada en los dos dias pasados.

suspire y sonrei con ironia, por un momento pense que lo unico que me haria quedarme aqui seria si Amu me lo pediria, pero dadas las circunstancias dudo que ella supiera que me voy y aun asi no haria nada por deterneme ella me odia no es asi?

**Fin de Ikuto POV AMU POV**

-Utau que te pasa? estas bien?-pregunte asustada

-Amu porfavor, no dejes se vaya te lo suplico-me pidio de rodillas

- que de que estas hablando?-pregunte

-Ikuto, se va a a ir a Paris, el esta muy mal, yose que aun lo amas, aunque lo nieges porfavor no hagas que cometa mas tonterias, yo se que lo del mensaje te afecto demasiado pero no es asi, nada es lo que parece-dijo ella

-No Utau, no ire-dije enojada

-es que dejaras al amor de tu vida por un mensaje que el ni escribio-dijo ella

-que? eso no es verdad ademas si el no lo escribio por que me trajo a su prometida aqui-dije yo

-por que todo fue su plan-dijo una voz detras de ella voltee a ver y vi a Koichi

-de que hablas?-dije yo

-te lo explicaremos-dijo el

-Utau, estas bien?-dijo Kukai

-Si lo esta-dijo Koichi

-que pasa?-dije asustada

-bueno tengo dos meses de embarazo-dijo Utau

-Utau felicidades!-le dije

-gracias, pero antes de todo dejanos explicarte lo que paso-dijo ella

Los cuatro nos sentamos en el sillon en donde los gemelos etaban dormidos, pues como mencione en la sala estaba una de sus cunitas

-Amu, no es verdad que Ikuto te dejo por Susan, el estuvo en coma todo este tiempo-empezo Utau

-que?-dije algo asustada ikuto en coma? un año?  
-cuando el volvio a Okinawa llego herido, ese dia el me conto que estuvo en coma, yo al principio no le crei pero se desmayo y cuando lo llevamos al hospital hable con un doctor que atendio a Ikuto en Londres mientras estaba en coma, el doctor me platico que a Ikuto lo encontraron en una calle como si lo hubieran apuñalado-me conto Utau

Un grito salio de mi boca pero trate de taparlo con mis manos, pero y lo de Susan?  
-pero entoces por que esa mujer...-iba a decir

-ella lo planeo todo-dijo Koichi

-que a que te refieres?-dije

-mi hermano era su amante, y mi primo tercero su complice-dijo Koichi

- esa mujer Susan parece que no amaba a Ikuto como tal decia, mi hermano Len, tenia relaciones con Susan pero hasta ahora se dio cuenta de lo que ella hace, Susan Arreira,  
se caso con dos hombres antes que Ikuto, hobres mayor que ella 36 años que murieron misteriosamente-empezo a decir el

-Hasta hace poco supe que aparte de mi hermano tenia otros amantes,pero mi primo me conto que el fue el que apuñalo a Ikuto-dijo Koichi

-a que te refieres?-dijo asustada

-Susan conoce al jefe de mi primo un hombre llamado Ryozaki que tiene a 20 hombres trabajandop para el, esos hombres son asesinos, yo no frecuento ver a mi primo, pero me conto lo que paso gracias a mi hermano-dijo el

-esa mujer sea quien sea lo unico que le interesa es el dinero de Ikuto y si tu no vas a buscalo el morira en manos de ella, Amu porfavor haz algo yo se que no se lo perdonas que aun le tienes odio por lo que te hizo pero yo se que si tu vas a impedirselo yo se que el se quedaria aqui si tu fueras-dijo Utau

-vamos-dijo yo Agarre a los gemelos y Koichi me ayudo cargando a Mine y Kukai me ayudo con la carriola. La pusimos en la cajuela del auto de Kukai y nos fuimos todavia me queda media hora para llegar, Ikuto por favor no te vayas. Dios por el amor tuyo no hagas que el hombre que amo se desaparezca de mi vida

** Fin de Amu POV**

**Susan POV **

Hoy me habia hablado Len para tener una cita en un lugar, y eso era bueno pues yo ya no queria saber nada mas de el, parte de ser pobre era celoso, odio a los celosos y ademas una vez volviendo a mi relacion con Ikuto pienso desaserme de el, pues para que lo quiero toda una vida? no, lo mejor sera esperar un año, finjo un embarazo lo mato y me quedo con su dinero al fin y al cabo dinero es dinero. Tenia que irme hoy en la noche a Francia pues ahi me veria con meti a ba ar y despues me arregle para ver a Len.  
Llege a su apartamento le di un beso en la boca y el me invito a pasar, empezamos a comer y cuando dimos un brindis todo se volvio me levante me encontraba atada de manos.  
-bien, mi amor la diversion empieza desde ahora, no es asi chicos?-voltee a ver y todos estaba ahi

-pero ke carajos te traes..-iba a decir

-Shhh, bombon las preguntas las hago yo-dijo el

**Fin de Susan POV**

**Ikuto POV**

-Pasajeros del vuelo 513, el avion despegara dentro de 15 minutos favor de ir al cuarto adecuado, gracias-es escucho la vocina del edificio

-Bien yoru ya nos vamos-le dije

-Si-nya-dijo yoru

Como me hubiera gustado ke Amu estuviera aqui deperdido como hacer a estuve a punto de tocar la gloria de sus labios

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

* * *

Bien aki otro cap mas tengo una noticia no se si konsederarla buena o mal, veran ya faltan dos caps para ke se acabe este fic sniff snifff y aki su servidora no sabe bn como planear la muerte de susan y tambien esta adorable pareja Ikuto Y Amu ke pasara?  
en fin les gusto? y tambien una discupa por no actualizar pero eske la semana pasada no tenia muchas ganas de escribir y para ke les miento si no tengo motivacion no creo ke el cap sea bueno pero ahora si estoy fresca como una lechuga y espera sus consejos ideas etc para hacer de este fic uno ke sea diferente (me sono comercial jaja xd)  
se me cuidan mucho y espero ke les siga gustando este su fic

chaito


	23. Chapter 23

**Declameir:Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit**

_En el capitulo anterior _

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 513, el avion despegara dentro de 15 minutos favor de ir al cuarto adecuado, gracias-es escucho la vocina del edificio _

_Bien yoru ya nos vamos-le dije _

_-Si-nya-dijo yoru_

_ Como me hubiera gustado ke Amu estuviera aqui deperdido como hace años cuando a estuve a punto de tocar la gloria de sus labios._

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 23: Todo en esta vida se paga**

Susan POV

-Shh, preciosa las preguntas las hago yo-me dijo Kitamura

-pero que carajos, sacame de aqui-exiji

-No. no mi amor, esto apenas empieza-me dijo Len

-que que broma es esta, sacame?-trate de liberarme

Todos se empezaron a reir

-Cual es el chiste, yo no le veo nada graciosa, saquenme de aqui?-exiji  
-Y perdernos la diversion? estas de broma-dijo Takumi

-de que hablas?-dije yo

-Caballeros de aqui en adelante empeza nuestro primer acto, Shizune, Lee, venid-grito el

Dos hombres llegaron eran terriblemente feos y mas que nada daban miedo, me asuste un poco pero tratae de disimular como si no lo estos eran de un 1.90 traian percing en la ceja y en la nariz aparte sus trajes eran verde pastoso asqueroso que hacian verlos mal pues eran morenos y tenian mirada pervertida (N/a:si conocen a alguien, es amigo, novio, hermano etc, se los juro que fue por mera coincidencia y ademas no es que critique a nadie)  
-Que te parecen?verdad que son tu tipo preciosa-dijo Len

-Señor que quiere que hagamos-dijo el hombre mas alto de los dos

-lo que quieran es suya-dijo Len

-espera que broma es esta, vamos amor dejemonos de tonterias quieres?-trate de converselo

-A quien de todos les dices amor, mu eca?-me dijo Len y sonrio de una forma que no me gustaba

-Pues aquien mas a ti, corazon-le dije

-me alegro asi ya veremos a quien sonries, mi amor-dijo el y chasqueo los dedos-pueden seguir con los suyo chicos-dijo y se empezo a reir

-gracias, mi señor-dijerpon a unisono ambos y me miraron de una forma pervertida

El mas bajo de ellos me quito la blusa que traia y me empezo a besar en todo el cuerpo, cosa que me daba asco

-espera, quitate, me das asco, mi amor ayudame-gritaba pero sentia que lagrimas salian de mi rostro, esto era asqueroso

Esos hombres me penetraron tanto por atras como por delante usaron mi cuerpo, sentia como queria gritar pero mi garganta me dolia pues ya lo habia hecho,me sentia mal aun seguia llorando y eso que habia pasado mucho tiempo, o tal vez asi me lo imaginaba.

-como te sientes mi amor?-me dijo Kitamura el muy sinico lo vi y le escupi

-maldita, puta, ya veras-dijo el y apenas me iba a pegar pero Takumi lo detuvo.  
-Calma, dejalo sera despues-dijo el y sonrio

-por que?-les grite

-por puta querida, por eso-dijo Len

Len traia un latigo y me dio en la espalda

-ahhhh-grite de dolor

-duele, verdad? pero no es comparado con lo que nos hiciste, maldita zorra, por eso lacras como tu se les trata como se les merece-dijo y me volvio dar otro latigazo

No se cuanto mas tenia que aguantar

**Fin de Susan POV **

**Amu POV **

-Kukai, apurate cariño si no Ikuto se ira-volvio a insitir Utau

-Lo se mi amor, pero este trafico no deja salir a nadie-dijo otra vez kukai

-waa, tadada re baba baa-dijo Mine quien estaba balbuceando de nuevo Daisuke se habia dormido, creo que habia sacado ese habito de Ikuto

-ma, ma-dijo mi pequeña insistiendo en que le pusiera atencion

-que paso mi amor-le dije y ella me se alo su elefantito, emepece jugar con ella pero sabia que mi mente no estaba ahi

Estaba preocupada, queria correr e ir a al aeropuerto, no queria que Ikuto le pasara nada, si sabia que era una estupida, pero esta estupida sabia que habia cometido tantos errores, errores que me hacian sentir tan mal, me huibiera gustado regresar el tiempo y regresar los hechos de antes a cuando Ikuto me pedia una segunda oportunidad pero que yo de tonta no escuchaba. Dia me habia dicho una vez que pensara antes de hablar como me arrepiento de no escucharla, mis charas estaban a mi lado, tambien estaban preocupadas, suspire de nuevo y vi que faltaba poco para llegar al aeropuerto solo 5 minutos mas, Ikuto por favor esperame.  
**Fin de Amu POV **

**Ikuto POV **

-Pasajeros del vuelo 513, favor de pasar a la sala numero tres, el vuelo a Francia sera dentro de 10 minutos, esperamos que por favor no haya ningun imprevisto, gracias-se volvio a escuchar la vocina del lugar (n/a: admito que nunca he viajado en avion y menos he ido al aeropuerto mas que una vez, ya se ke verguenza xd)  
-Vamos yoru-le dije

-este Ikuto-nya y si esperamos un poco mas, eske me da mucho miedo esas cosas-me pidio mi pequeño chara

-esta bien pero antes tengo que a eso de la inspeccion-dije y me encamine hacia la gran fila que estaba para checar a las personas etc.  
Faltaban como 20 personas para que a mi me checaran, suspire, que iluso era, pensar que Amu vendria a detenerme, si como no, me hubiera gustado que ella dejara de ser menos orgullosa y escuchara lo que le dicen, pero sin contar todos los defectos que le puediese encontrar, todavia la seguia amando, y no me arrepentia por eso, pues ella era el ser mas maravilloso que habia conocido en mis 25 años, esa mujer que fue la fantasia de mis sueños, esa pequeña que no se dejaba manipular, aquella chica alegre que me hacia reir y esa mujer que era la madre de mis hijos. Ella era perfecta por eso me dolia tanto dejarla, y mas que nada dejar de luchar por ella, pero todo estaba perdido.  
-Porfavor señor, quietese el cinto, cosas de metal , celular, por favor-dijo el hombre de seguridad peticion que cumpli -pase, por favor-dijo el y sali de ahi como si nada -que tenga un muy buen vuelo-dijo el

-gracias

-pasaporte-dijo otro hombre se lo entrege -pase-dijo el y sello

Entre al avion, Yoru estaba a mi lado pero se veia anguastiado

-que te pasa-le pregunte

-no no es nada-nya-dijo el y me sonrio

-pasajeros, porfavor, ponerse el cinturon al camino del despege, el vuelo sera de 5 horas, aerolinea Yoshiki espera poder contar con sus preferecias gracias-se escucho la voz del piloto

Me abroche el cinturon y el avion ya estaba al despegue

-"Amu espero que seas feliz, y que tambien lo sean nuestros hijos y aunque no quieras aun te seguire amando"-pense

**Fin de Ikuto POV **

**Susan POV **

-basta por por favor-dije yo

Sentia como la sangre salia de mis piernas y de mi espalda, el dolor era insoportable, pero solo escuchaba las risas de estos tres, me sentia peor que el infierno, era un dolor lento pero que torturaba hasta mis huesos -y que pasa si yo no quiero?-dijo takumi

-p...o..r..favor-dije yo

-callate-dijo Kitamura

-ahhh, dueelee-grite

-basta chicos es suficiente-dijo Len

-gracias-le dije

-por que?-dijo y senti como agua caia de mi cuerpo

-ahhh-grite el dolor era terrible -basta, porfavor te lo ruego-dije

-no cariño, tu peor error, fue desde el momento en que me conociste, tu error fue engañarme-me dijo -chicos estan listos-pregunto Len

-si-dijeron a unisono

Senti como un balazo caia en mi pierna

-yaaaaa-grite el dolor ya era mas que insoportable

-bien, le atine-grito Kitamura Senti otro balazo en el brazo

-basta porfavor ahhhhh-gritaba sentia como la bala entraba a mi carne

-adios preciosa-se escucho la voz de Takumi

El otro balazo cayo por mi estomago sentia que ya casi perdia mi conciencia

-que tengas buen Len-pero antes probaras una vez mas el infierno dijo Len

-chicos lleven a esta perdida alas vias que estan a 10 minytos de aqui, soportara para mi plan despues de todo el tren pasara dentro de 12 minutos, anadando rapido-dijo el

Senti como era arrastrada hacia algo sentia sangre brotaba de mi cuerpo ya no escuchaba nada, solo senti como me dejara en las vias. Se escucho un ruido fuerte que hizo reventar mis oidos, volte a ver y vi una luz enorme era el tren trate de alejarme pero ni pierna ni mi brazo derecho respondia, senti un gran dolor, senti como todo mi cuerpo se rompia en dos

-ahhhhh-grite y eso fue la ultima vez o eso espero

Solo senti como una luz negra llegaba a mis ojos y no senti nada mas

**Fin de Susan POV**

** Amu POV **

Corri una vez llegamos al aeropuerto con Daisuke y Mine en la carriola, mi bolsa venia llena, con todas las cosas de mis gemelos y con todos mis papeles

-Amu trata de alcanzarlo es el vuelo 513-se escucho la voz de Utau

-Ikuto esperame, porfavor-pense

Corri cuanto mas podia con la carrola, cosas que mis pequeños pensaban que era un juego y estallaban de carcajadas vi a un guardia y me acerque a el

-desculpe el vuelo nuemero 513?-pregunte con la voz entrecortada por tanto correr

-oh, señora lo lamento pero partio hace 5 minutos-me dijo el hombre

-disculpe?-pregunte

-que partio hace 5 minutos-me dijo

Lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos  
-disculpe, se encuentra bien?-me pregunto preocupado el hombre

-yo este si-dije

Utau venia a unos cuantos pasos de mi

-Hinamori que paso?-pregunto Kukai

-el, el se fue ya, hace 5 minutos partio el avion-dije un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente

-Amu, tienes pasaporte?-me pregunto Koichi

-este si, de hecho aqui lo tengo- dije y lo saque

-esperen un momento-dijo Koichi y se retiro yo seguia llorando

-Amu hay otro vuelo a Francia dentro de 2 horas-dijo Koichi

-que sugieres?-dijo Utau

-Que ella vaya con los gemelos-dijo Koichi

-pero yo no conozco Francia ni nada-dije yo

-espera, Sanjo-san esta haya con Nikaido-san tal vez si le llamaramos, le pediria que te recojiera, y despues puedo preguntarle a Ikuto donde esta-dijo Utau

-eso seria excelente chicos-dije

-pero lso gemelos no tienen pasaporte-dije

-pero no lo necesitan-dijo Kukai

Fuimos a comprar boletos para el siguiente vuelo, si definitivamente no me iba rendir, buscaria a Ikuto pase lo que pase y hare que vuelva conmigo

**Fin de Amu POV **

* * *

Bien aqui acabo el este cap waaaaaa, snif snif ya el siguiente es ultimo capitulo me sentire muy triste una acabe este fic en fin les gusto?  
se que no fui muy desciptiva en la muerte de Susan pero no sabia bn como ponerlo ah y tambien en el proximo cap pongo lemmon y mucho amuto en fin muchisimas gracias chicas, a todas ustedes que me dejan un review y me hacen reir, que me dan consejos, y me halagan demasiado, tanto que si moriera, moriria a gusto no se como expresar mi eterno agradecimiento espero verlas en el proximo cap.  
Y mas que nada les agradezco por seguir apoyandome en ete mi primer fic de todos

Se cuidan

sayito

atte:ATMD


	24. Chapter 24

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si a su creadora Peach-Pit**

_**Nota de la autora: Perdonemme por la gran tardanza pero de repente fanfiction no se me quiso abrir pues mi internet tenia problemas con la pag, espero que disfruten este ultimo capitulo que lo he hecho con mucho cariño a todas las chicas que lo han leido y he de agradecerles por sus reviews que me han llegado desde el fonfo del corazon. Pero en fin a empezar a a leer **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**En el capitulo anterior **_

_**Fuimos a comprar boletos para el siguiente vuelo, si definitivamente no me iba rendir, buscaria a Ikuto pase lo que pase y hare que vuelva conmigo**_

**Capitulo 24: ¿Un bebe no es un problema cierto?**

_Cuantos años han pasado desde aquel entoces me pregunto yo, en el cual la tristeza inundo todo mi ser, pero tenia aun la esperanza en que todo iba a salir bien si todo saldria bien me repetia una y otra vez en mi cabeza_

**_Amu POV _**

Aun recuerdo desde aquella vez que estabamos Utau, Kukai, Koichi y yo, ahi en el aeropuerto, estaba impaciente pues para mi las dichosas horas se atrasaban cada vez mas y mas, tenia miedo es verdad pues la pregunta salia de mi cabeza una y otra vez ¿me perdonaria? él aquella persona que me hacia reir, aquel hombre al cual repetiria en un libro que lo amo y sin importar que llegue a las mil paginas seria poco.

Las ansiadas dos horas pasaron para mi fortuna rapido, Koichi antes de que me fuera me abrazo muy fuerte y me deseo suerte, ese era un buen hombre que por desgracia tal vez nunca podria amar pero le deseaba a una buena mujer alguien que si lo llegara amar, le deseaba eso de todo corazon. Utau me habia dicho que ya habia llamado a Nikaido-sensei y a Sanjo-san para que me pudieran recojer en la central pues yo jamas habia ido a Francia. El viaje estuvo bueno pero quede muy cansada pues como Mine y Daisuke no estaban acostumbrados al avion, cuando el avion despejo lloraron y lloraron por media hora y se quedaron dormidos. Me dormi un rato y desperte cuando faltaba media hora para llegar, mis dos amores aun seguian dormidos como angelitos, lo veia cada vez que podia y sonreia, los amaba tanto a esos dos; tanto como al padre, me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que mi orgullo y mi terquedad me habian destruido, pero esperaba poder arreglarlo.  
Llegue y me encontre con Nikaido-sensei y Sanjo-san, era de noche casi eran como las 2 de la mañana

-Hinamori-san, como estuvo el viaje?-me pregunto Sanjo-san

-algo bueno, pero a los gemelos creo que no les gusto-dije y los voltee a ver ambos tenia cara de apunto de vomitar, y sus pequeños y azulados ojitos estaban rojos por llorar

-eh, si lo veo-dijo Nikaido-sensei

-papa, ya nos podemos ir, Nel-chan tiene sueño-dijo la peque a hija de la pareja se llamaba neliel

Todos sonreimos Neliel no cambiaba a sus ya 4 años que la conocia siempre le daba dolores de cabeza a ambos padres pero sin embargo esa niña siempre se salia con la suya

-claro, Nel-chan, ven Hinamori-san, que hay mucho que ver-dijo Sanjo -san

-hai-dije

**Fin de Amu POV**

_Hay muchas cosas en esta vida que nunca salen como alguien planea, a veces la vida te puede jugar malas pasadas, a mi me habia pasado muchas veces, bien se dice en un libro que hay cosas que no se pueden describir, por que por mas que trata uno es mas imposible como por ejemplo la tristeza o el amor, era uno de los primeros que se me ocurrian en mi cabeza, sin embargo se me hacian cursis. Pero siempre hay segundas oportunidades opiniaba yo_

**Ikuto POV **

Habia llegado por fin a Paris, agarre mi maleta y mi violin que estaban en el equipaje, fui por ellas y despues me fui, iria a toamer el tren pues me habian dicho que la estacion estaba muy cerca de aqui del aeropuerto, camine pero realmente no sentia nada de lo que estaba haciendo, era como un zombie. Encontre un bar cerca y entre, olia a orines y suciedad pero realmente queria un trago, llegue y me sente en una pequeña mesa

-Ce qui est offert de prendre monsieur?-me pregunto una mesera realmente joven muy guapa pero no era de mi tipo, tenia ganas de un trago y uno muy fuerte

-apportez-moi le meilleur de la maison, quelque chose de tr s fort- que mejor que la especialidad de la casa y mas si era fuerte

-oh, oui monseir, Attendez un moment et le mettre-me pidio que me esperara un momento y enseguida me lo traia

-merci-repondi

Mi bebida llego en unos intantes y la mesera me dijo que cualquier cosa que la llamara, me tome el trago y pedi otro, supuestamente era algo fuerte, pero los pensamiento sobre ella en mi cabeza acudian cada vez como si flashes fueran, yo la amaba y ella acaso no lo hacia, ella me habia jurado que me amaba bueno hace un año pero no crei que algo tan solido como lo que habia sido lo nuestro se podria borrar, no no cabia eso en mi mente

-un de plus, s'il vous pla t-rogaba por otro

-Monsier, ne pense pas que cela suffit- la chica me dijo que si no era suficiente, ¿suficiente? no eso no era suficiente ella seguia en mi cabeza, yo queria olvidarla

- S'il vous pla t, un de plus que je l'oublie-pedi por otro en honor a ella a mi Amu

-Non, monsier, Je pense que c'est mieux que la derni re pour aujourd'hui, allez votre maison-ella no me queria ofrecer otro trago y me pidio que me fuera a mi casa

-merde, ok, combien il est?-maldeci y pedi mi cuenta despues de todo mañana tenia el concierto y era cierto no podria tocar con una cruda

Me dijo cuanto era y me fui, tome un taxi pues ya eran las nueve y queria llegar al hotel, el taxi me dejo en el hotel, le pedi a la recepcionista la llave que me miraba temerosa, llegue a mi cuarto y mi estado era deplorable, bien admito que me cai muchas veces pues el alcohol solo tomo efecto despues, me vi en el espejo y si mi estado era deplorable traia incluso hasta los ojos rojos, no me importaria demasiado que pensaran que estaba drogado, llegue a la cama y me recoste en ella, me quite los primeros botones de la camisa color roja que traia ese dia y me desabroche el cinturon.

-Amu-pronuncie -por que maldita sea no te vas de mi cabeza, soy patetico es verdad bien ahi tienes riete de mi si puedes, mi querida y amada Amu-dije al vacio claro entre balbeceando

Llore como borracho bien admito que lo estaba, bien decian que un hombre no lloraba pues bien yo Tsukiyomi Ikuto lloraba, por una mujer, la madre de mis hijos y mi primer amor. Entre medio de las lagrimas me quede dormido.

La luz del dia habia estado inundando la habitacion, me levante y la cabeza me dolia, el ruido de los carros era aterrador, llame a recepcion

-bonjou, monsier ce qui est offert?-pregunto la recepcionist (que se le ofrece)

-S´il vous plait apportez-moi de´l aspirine (pedi una aspirina)

-Chambre-pidio el numero de mi habitacion

-114-dije en frances

-á la fois-dijo ella (en un momento)

Me volvi a recostar en mi cama, despues de varios minutos tocaron la pyerta de mi habitacion

-Chambre 114-dijo un joven botonero

-wi, merci-dije y le di una propina y se fue

Me tome las aspirinas y cheque mi celular tenia una llamada perdida y marque al numero

-Bueno-me respondio una mujer si mal reconocia la voz era la mama de Susan

-Ikuto, eres tu hijo?-me pregunto la señora

-si soy yo Arreira-san ¿paso algo?-dije yo

-Hijo mi Susan, mi hija ha muerto-dijo la señora entre llanto

-Disculpe?-pregunto incredulo

-La.. la encontraron hoy por la mañana y... muerta-dijo la señora

-Lo siento mucho-dije yo pues no sabia que decir

-Me tengo que ir, ... llego el cadaver-dijo ella con voz ahogada

Colge y me senti impresionado, se que habia amado a Susan pero no sentia tristeza solo pedia por que ella descansara en paz. Sali del hotel y fui a tomar una taza de cafe. No sabia como sentirme.

Pase por un parque y despues me fui a la cafeteria que estaba por ahi cerca

Fin de Ikuto POV

_Cuantas veces les a pasado que justamente a la persona que quieren ver por una extraña razon aparece, a mi tal vez me han pasado dos veces, una vez me dijeron que cuando tu amas a una persona y que el/ella te ama a ti como que se sus pensamientos se conectan y si ambos desearon verse se ven. A veces psicologicamente es por que tu lo atraiste hacia ti. Son casualidades que son muy raras de explicar _

**_Amu POV_**

Hoy ibamos a ir a un parque pues la pequeña Neliel, queria ir a jugar, Sanjo-san dijo que me iba a ayudar lo mas posible pues me compro un boleto para el concierto de IKuto aunque claro batallo pues ya no habian boletos, le agradeci casi de rodillas.

-Ma-me dijo Daisuke

-que paso amor?-le pregunte maternalmete a mi hijo quien me miraba con mucha profundidad tal como Ikuto

-Sabes cariño cada vez que te veo me recuerdas mas a tu papa-le dije y el me sonrio y empezo a estallar en carcajadas tanto que tiro el biberon, Mine miro como cayo el biberon y tambien estallo en carcajadas. Yo sonrei pues sus carcajadas hacian que me sintiera feliz

-Disculpe esto no es de usted-me preguntaron en frances (N/a: creo que sera mejor que lo ponga en español por ke ya no se como expresar la traduccion xd) era la voz de un hombre

-Eh-casi olvidaba que estaba en paris -oh, oui mercy-dije con mi mal acento frances

-no eres de aqui-me dijo en japones aquel hombre

-eh, si-dije yo- pero como es que usted sabe hablar japones?-pregunte incredula

-perdon, yo no hablar mucho japones, estar estudiando-me dijo el y sonrei

-este esta bien-le dije y le sonrei

-tener hijos preciosos-me dijo el- yo no saber conjugar bien-me dijo el sincera

-no, no hay problema-le dije y le sonrei

-saber tu hijo parecerse mucho a violinista Tsukiyomi Ikuto-me dijo el

-si, eso es porque el es us papá-le dije

-su papa?-me pregunto -y por que el no esta aqui?-me pregunto

-por mi culpa-le dije y sin querer una lagrima salio de mi mejilla

-eh no llorar porfavor, no llorar una mujer no debe llorar-me dijo asustado aquel chico que se veia de unos 17 años

-perdon-le dije y me empeze a reir pues su mirada aterrada daba mucha risa

-por cierto como te llamas?-me pregunto él

-Amu Hinamori y tu?-dije

-Albert Thompson-e dijo el

-Thompson?-pregunte

-perdonar, soy ingles-dijo él

-oh-dije

-puedo preguntarte por que lloraste ahorita?-me dijo él

-llore por que fui una completa estupida-le dije

-no no lo eres-me dijo el

-si lo soy, yo tenia a la persona que mas amaba en mi vida y yo por una tonteria lo deje ir y lo lastime-dije

-pues si cometiste un error pero aun lo puedes reparar-me dijo el

-pero y si él no perdona-le dije

-si tanto te ama como dices lo hara-me dijo el y me sonrio, llego una chica muy bonita aunque claro muy despistada por que de cayo de inmediato. Albert como me dijo que se llamaba ese chico se levanto de inmediato y ayuda a la chica a levantarse, aunque la chica muy sonrojada se dejo ayudar, fue entoces me que me di cuenta que albert la queria mucho es mas casi podria jurra que la amaba pues la miraba con ternura y amor. Me hizo una seña de despedida y yo se la correspondi con una sonrisa

Mire a mis hijos que me miraban con sus ojitos azules iguales a los de él. Mine me miraba con jubilo y Daisuke me miraba con entretenimiento, dos gemelos nacidos del mismo ovulo mio, nacidos en mi vientre y amados por su padre y por mi, no sabria que haria sin ellos, cada uno era diferentes a veces sonreia pues entre si mismos se peleaban y daisuke siempre cedia ante mi pequeña niña.

Voltee a ver y vi el pelo azul de Ikuto me talle los ojos y ya no vi nada

-Ikuto-pronuncie

Esperame porfavor, esperame hasta esta noche. Me levante de la silla y agarre la carriola y empeze a caminar por el parque. -

_-¿Que estaria haciendo Ikuto?-me pregunte en mi mente_

**Fin de Amu POV**

_A veces cometes errores puede costarte hasta la vida, tal como el decidir tomar o fumar te provocarian una muerte tal vez lenta y dolorosa, tal como el no perdonar y no escuchar los pretexto o el porque y actuar precipitidamente, pues si despues te das cuenta que tomaste la decidion equivocada te puedes arrepentir depues. _

**Ikuto POV**

Camine por aquel parque y crei ver la cabeza pelirrosa de Amu me toque la cabeza y senti algo de fiebre, tal vez era los efectos de la resaca. Llegue al cafe y pedi uno descafeinado y sin azucar pues entre mas potente mejor para la resaca. Mi celular timbro y vi que era mi manager, el me dijo que me esperaba en el estadio en la cabina numero 5, para ensayar y decir cuales canciones iban a hacer y para programar el programa pues otros dos muicos mas iban a tocar tanto como la orquesta y ensayar con orquesta

Me tome el cafe con paciencia pues no podia llegar ahi con los ojos delantandome que anoche bebi demasiado. Me puse a pensar en Amu, es que acaso lo que sentia por ella era obsesion pues ya se me hacia que la estaba viendo por todas partes, pues en el parque que estaba a unos cuantos metros se veia aquella cabeza con pelos rosas iguales a los de mi amada, me puse a pensar en mis hijos solo estar con ellos dos horas me habia hecho amarlos a mi princesita Mineko y mi hombrecito Daisuke, si hubiera estado con ellos hubiera obligado a Daisuke a que cuidara de mi hermosa hija para que ningun hombre la pervirtiera y se quisiera pasar de listo con ella. Tambien hubiera ensañado a mi hijos a tocar el violin y les hubiera cantado canciones de cuna para que durmieran, si tuviera a Amu como mi esposa no la dejaria ir de la habitacion hasta que el alba anunciara su llegada. Trataria de ser buen padre y buen esposo, trataria de darles todo lo que quizas no tuve por un tiempo, hubiera querido ser el superman de mis hijos y el esposo deseado por todas las mujeres para Amu. Suspire con trsiteza. Tantas cosas que hubiera deseado y la vida me las habia rebatado no era un tonto cursi poeta despechado,no era un emo, no era un martir que se enojaba con la vida, no tal vez no lo era pero la vida ya me habia hecho daño y creo que lo mejor de todo era comenzar desde cero.

Camine por las calles de a tan hermosa Paris hasta llegar al estadio donde me dieron elapse para lllegar a mi camerino en el cual vi a manager. Cuando entre el me dio los buenos dias y me dio mi violin que lo habia recojido desde la habitacion del hotel que por pensar en mi amada se ma habia olvidado y era la priera por lo cual mi manager se sorprendio pero lo dejo pasar, no me dijo nada solo me dio el listado de canciones me dijo que podria descansar dentro de 4 horas pues tenia que ensayar las nuevas que iba a a exponer y nombrarlas, me dijo que tenia 2 horas para descansar lo cual no tenia ganas de hacerlo pues pense que lo unico que me haria olvidarla a ella seria la musica. Empeze a tocar y emepze a crear canciones, la primera la titule Pour soun (para ella) me tarde otra hora y cree la segunda la cual titule Shitsuren (corazón roto) empeze a crear otra y cree la tercera la cual titule Goodbye my love y la ultima me tarde dos horas en crearla y perfeccionarla despues la titule Il nostro amore (nuestro amor)

Cheque el reloj de mi celular ya eran las 4:30 el concierto empezaria dentro de 4 horas, lo suficiente para irme a dar una ducha, comer algo y vestirme pero antes tenia que ir a ensayar con la orquesta. Cuando llegue me presente y di mi agradecimiento por tocar con ellos y me indicaron cual cancion ibamos a tocar la cual se titulaba "Ladies in lavander" que era d euna pelicula el cual nunca supe el nombre. Ensayamos por una hora y nos quedo la cancion. Despues le anuncie a mi manager que me iria a cambiarme y a comer algo pues algo me decia que esta noche seria larga.

**Fin de Ikuto POV **

_Una vez me preguntaron que si se me ofrecia una segunda oportunidad de corregir me error, que si la tomaria yo sin dudarlo respondi un si mientras y cuando esa persona me diera la oportunidad de remediar mi error, pero si esa persona no lo queria yo por mucho que me duela aceptaria su decision_

**Amu POV **

Las 7:30, dentro de media hora empezaria el concierto, me arregle para ir al concierto de Ikuto, ensaye tantas veces podia lo que le iba a decir a Ikuto pero a veces los nervios hacian que me olvidara de lo que le iba a decir, por fortuna el boleto que me habia comprado Sanjo-san era en primera fila confiaria en Dios que todo saliera bien, pues no sabria que diria Ikuto, si el me decia que si me perdonaba yo haria hasta lo imposible por remediar los malos momentos pero si el decia que no, aunque mi corazon se rompiera mil pedazos yo me daria la vuelta y con todo el dolor de mi alma le diria un adios.

-Hinamori-san puedo pasar?-me pregunto desde mi puerta Sanjo-san

-si, adelante-dije

Ella entro y me sonrio

-estas nerviosa?-me dijo ella

-si-le respondi

-vamos, Hinamori-san tu ers valiente y se que Ikuto-kun te ama, si no no tendrias dos hermosos hijos de él-me dijo y yo le sonrei

Voltee a ver la cunita y ahi estaban mis dos hijos quienes me miraban entre felices e impactados yo les sonrei y ellos tambien me sonrieron

-bien señorita creo que es hora de usted se vaya y no preocupe por sus hijos que estan en buenas manos-me dijo Sanjo-san

-bien, pero antes dejenme despedirme de ellos-dije y los abraze a ambos claro de una manera sutil y que los dejara respirar

-saben algo, mis pequeños angelitos mami va a luchar por el amor de su papa, hare todo lo posible po traerlo de vuelta con nosotros, los quiero mucho portense bie-les dije y les di un beso a cada uno-bien entoces me voy-dije

Tome le tren para llegar al estadio y en unos 10 minutos llegue. Habia mucha gente y muchas mujeres traian los cartelones que decian que amaban a Ikuto, me dio un poco de celos pues si he de admitir eran mujeres mucho mas bonitas que yo y tenian muchos atributos que podrian ofrecerle a Ikuton en cambio yo parecia invisible. No quise pensar mas en eso, entre al estadio y me indicaron donde estaba mia siento, llegue y me sente, tranquilamente. Varias chicas habalban muy emocionadas pero no les pude entender bien, sin embargo las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver a Ikuto cuando lo vi ahi su esmoquin negro casi crei que me desmayaria y no me referia por lo guapo que se veia si no por que mi corazon latio con locura. El dio una reverencia y empezo a tocar una melodia muy triste pero a la vz muy nostalgica me recordaba un poco a la misma melodia por el cual yo lo conoci, su cancion era triste pero a la vez con algunos toques de alegria no evite que me saliera una lagrima, crei que era la unica tonta que lloraba pero se escuchaban algunos sollozos y voltee a ver y algunas chicas habian empezado a llorar. La melodia acabo y se escucharon los aplausos, siguio la segunda melodia y en esa crei que una profunda trsiteza invadia el lugar ese era el gran talentod e Ikuto que su usica podia cambiar el animo ahora si que no evite llorar pues esta melodia era hermosa pero era triste no habia nada que la pudiera alegrar era como si Ikuto tratara de decir que estaba sufriendo.

-ikuto-pronuncie

La segunda cancion acabo y mucha gente se levanto y aplaudio, la tercera melodia dio inicio, de repente como iba a avanzando la cancion me recordaba todo lo que habia pasado entre Ikuto y yo, desde la priera vez que nos conocimos, desde la primera vez que me acoste con el desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor cuando estabamos concientes, desde aquel mensaje todo emepzo a acordarme a él mi corazon latia y varias lagrimas salian de mi rostro, la cancion acabo y todos se levantaron Ikuto por primera vez vio a todo mundo y porfin me vio vi que sus ojos se abrian del impacto y nuestras miradas se encontraron crei que moriria ahi

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Ikuto POV**

Ahi estaba Amu, estaba ahi, vi que tenia varias lagrimas en sus ojos baje el violin y el telon se cerro ¿que hacia ella ahi?.

-Tsukiyomi-san apurese que tiene que arreglarse para la siguiente cancion-dijo histerico mi manager

-Takumi, necesito que hagas un favor por mi, en el escenario hay una chica de pelo rosa llamada Amu Hinamori buscala y llevala a mi camerino-le dije

-pero Ikuto la presentacion-dije Takumi

-No te preocupes por eso despues de esta cancion se acaba mi presentacion, despues le toca a la orquesta-le dije

-Esta bien-dijo y se fue

-takumi, antes de que te vayas llevale esto-dije -este tienes un papel y una pluma-le pedi y se lo di un papel

¿Que hace ella aqui?

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Amu POV**

El telon se habia cerrado, me puse nerviosa, Ikuto me habia visto. No podia pensar con claridad, el maldito discurso o lo que diria se me habia olvidado. Un Hombre aparecio delante de mi y me miro

-eres Hinamori Amu-san-me pregunto en japones

-Eh, si-dije sorprendida

-Soy Takumi Takishima, soy el manager de Ikuto Tsukiyomi-eso me lo dijo en el oido para que nadie escuchara- el te esta esperando en su camerino-dijo el hombre

No queria levantarme pues aquel extraño no e daba confianza ademas nunca habia escuchado que Ikuto tuviera manager.

ha por cierto esto te lo mando él-me dijo y me entrego una nota

_"Hazle caso y ven porfavor esperame hasta que acabe la cancio. Ikuto "_

Me levante y me deje llevar por aquel hombre el me llevo hasta un camerino que decia **Tsukiyomi Ikuto **con lestras doradas. Me indico donde podia sentarme y me ofrecio un te o cafe al cual rechaze. Me dejo sola y cerro la puerta. Estaba todo en silencio en el camerino de Ikuto habia una vocina la cual me indicaba que la cancion de Ikuto con la orquesta ya habia empezado. Me puse nerviosa, como tal adolecente que iba a declarar su amor al chico que le gusta. No sabia que le diria a Ikuto

Pasaron los minutos y noe scuche que Ikuto habia entrado si no fuera por que senti el abrazo de alguien

-Ikuto-le dije y suspire su olor

era como el chocolate delicioso para mi fosas mejillas de seguro estabn sonrojada. Él se separo como si fuera yo un repelente

-que haces aqui?-me dijo el

-Ikuto, yo yo no se como decirte lo que siento-le dije y empeze a llorar -sabes soy una estupida tu por muchas veces trataste de aclararme las cosas y yo nunca...nuca quise escucharte, sabes se que soy una estupida, se que de seguro no me vas a perdonar pero te quiero decir que.. que lo siento que aunque quiero olvidarte no he podido te sigo amando-le dije

-Es verdad no te puedo perdonar, me has dañado y me lastimaste sabes-me dijo y lo vi a los ojos

-Ikuto yo..yo-iba a disculparme

-No escuchame por una vez en tu vida, sabes siempre te ame-eso cayo como balde de agua fria entoces ya no me ama-te perdone una tras otra y me dañaste inumerables de ves-empece a llorar

-perdoname-le dije de rodillas

Senti como el se puso de rodillas frente ami crei que me diria que e largara y sin embargo eso era lo que merecia yo nunca me habia puesto a pensar cuantas veces habia alastimado el pobre corazon de Ikuto, cuanats veces el trato de comprendere y yo no lo comprendia el. Senti como sus labios se acercaron a mi rostro y empezaron a limpiar mis lagrimas abri los ojos

-Ikuto-pronuncie

-sin embargo no importa cuanats veces me lastimes Amu Hinamori, por que aunque me duela te seguire amando por el resto de mi vida y te perdonare cuanats veces sean necesario-me dijo eso y me abalanze hacia el

-te amo, te amo tanto Ikut Tsukiyomi-le dije

-yo tambien te amo Hinamori Amu-dijo el y me beso y yo le bese extrañaba esos hermosos labios que se apoderaban de mi.

De repente Ikuto me pidio permiso para profundizar el beso el cual yo acepte gustosa, no separamos por la dichosa falta de aire, pero no pasaron ningunos segundos para seguir otra vez besandonos, la ropa ya nos era inutil y prenda t¿ras prenda salieron volando a no se donde

Nos quedamos mirandonos y me di cuenta que estabamos en el camerino de Ikuto, pero sin previo aviso Ikuto se habia balanzado a mis pechos quienes erectos estabn por la excitacion

-Ikuto no pode...mos ah este es-iba a decir pero Ikuto puso su mano sobre mi boca

-shhh princesa, nadie tiene porque enterarse ¿no?-dijo y me sonrio traviesamente lo cual yo correspondi

Ikuto seguia besnado mis pechos quienes ya estabn desnudos y yo gemia de placer, mientras que la otra mano de ikuto jugaba con mi cloritis

-Dios mio, estas tan estrecha-me dijo el

Yo solo sugui suspirando mientras que los dos dedos me hacian sentir el propio extasis

-Ikuto POrfavor... porfavor-le pdi que me penetrara mi cuerpo pedia a gritos que lo hiciera, Ikuto bajo mis bragitas y yo le baje sus boxer negros y el entro, estaba ahi y por Dios bendito se sentia tan bien en mi estrecho canal, desde la ultima vez que lo habia hecho con Ikuto no habia sentido la gran sensacion de estar completa

-Ahhhh-gemi pero Ikuto me tapo la boca

-shhh, si no... nos acacharan-me dijo con una voz extremadamente sensual y sonrei

-por favor, mas...mass duro-le rogue

El no se hizo del rogar y me embistio primero lento despues con una fuerza brutal crei que ya iba a llegar al orgasmo pero Ikuto empezo con sus embestidas lentas

-Ikuto-dije y me embistio lento para despues brutalmente fuerte-ahhhh Dios mios-dije-asi-le dije

El siguio cn lo mismo primero una embestida lenta despues una muy fuerte, hasta que el andiado orgasmo iba a llegar Ikuto paro

-Amu, por porfavor volteate-me pidio

Lo hice y el me pentro por atras, llore por que l dolor era inmenso

-duele-le dije

-perdoname-me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente, con una de su mano seco mis lagrimas, pero despues el me embistio y sentia un gran placer combinado con dolor

-ahh Ikuto-le dije pues su otra mano empezaba a acariciar lentamente mi cloritis

-Amu-me dijo el y me siguio embistiendo crei que casi me desmayaria el placer era inmenso

Estaba apunto de llegar el climax pero Ikuto me volvio de frente y abrio mis piernas con toda la elasticidad que pudo y me embistio senti que veia estrellitas y los angeles

-Ikutooo-le dije

-Amu-dijo el, pues tambien alcanzo el climax

Pasaron unos minutos yb ambos respirabamos entrecortadamente, Ikuto me abrazaba y yo tenia una mano en ese pecho Cuando trate de tocar su espalda Ikuto gruño.

-Vaya parece que tenemos una gatita aqui-me dijo sensualmente en oido Ikuto y yo me sonrojo pues isn querre habia enterrado mis uñas en la espalda de Ikuto -jajaja no cambias Amu-me dijo el y me beso

-Te amo-le dije

-Yo tambien-me dijo el

**Fin de Amu POV**

**-Mamá y que paso con nostros?-dijo una joven pelirrosa con 26 años de edad**

**-Bueno pues despues de eso fuimos a la casa de Sanjo-san-dijo una mujer con 47 años de edad parecida a esta pero claro con unos años mas ella era pelirrosa pero sus ojos eran ambares-tu papa una vez los vio los abrazo y los beso mucho-dijo la mujer**

**-entoces papa desde siempre nos quiso-determino la chica**

**-claro, mine, tu papa siempre y siempre los querrra mucho-dijo la mujer**

**-sabes mama, extraño a papa-dijo la chica**

**-no hay que ponerse nostalgicas hija, regresara mañana-dijo la mujer**

**-pues esto del embarazo ya sabes mama que me pone muy sentimental -aclaro la chica**

**-y por eo te digo que ya no comas chocalate pues te pondras mas gorda-dijo un chico peliazul con unos ojos zafiro**

**-Tu callate Daisuke que al menos yo no pelee conn alguien solo por un refresco-dijo la chica**

**-Y por eso grito aleluya que mi mujer ya haya dado luz-dijo el chico**

**-sabes que muete tu tra-iba a decir algo la chica**

**-Ya basta chicos que ya me dio sueño con su pelea-dijo otro chico peliazul pero ojos color ambar**

**-tu callate enano-dijo la chica**

**-no soy u enano tengo 19 por si no lo sabias mugre gorda-dijo y la chica se puso a llorar el chico peliazul se empezo a reir a carcajadas**

**-basta aqui quien se esta metioendo con mi princesa-dijo un hombre ya grande con 53 años de edad**

**-papa, mira a Yoru mi dijo gorda, yo no estoy gorda papi ¿verdad?-dijo la chica**

**-no mi amor tu estas hermosa-dijo el hombre-yoru mañana no tienes internet y no te voy a dar domingo esta semana-dijo el hombre**

**pero pa ella me dijo enano-dijo el chico**

**-te aguantas como los machos-dijo el hombre**

**-ya papa creo que estas exagerando-dijo Daisuke**

**-tu te callas Yashiro-dijo el hombre**

**-ok, ok yo solo ayudaba a mi hermano-dijo el chico quien tenia miedoa pelearse con su padre**

**-ya Ikuto por favor ya estan grandecitos todos, solo Minne pidele una disculpa a Yoru y Daisuke pidele una disculpa a mine y Yoru pidele una disculpa a tu hermana-dijo la mujer**

**-No-dijeron los tres a unisono**

**La mujer los miro enojada a los tres**

**-Lo siento-dijeron los tres**

**-Bien vayanse chicos que su padre debio llegar cansado-dijo la mujer**

**-Bueno ma ya me voy con Minato-dijo la chica**

**-adios hija-le dijeron ambos padres**

**-yo me voy que Chie a de estar hiterica por que aun no llego bye ma-dij el chico y se despidio de su mamam y le dio un abrazo a su padre**

**-yo me voy con los amigos, eyy pa me puedo llevar tu carrro para llevarme a Aome-dijo el chico**

**-esta bien pero cuidadito que le pase algo-dijo el hombre**

**-si ya me voy-el chico se despidio de sus padres **

**-sabes Ikuto siempre tuve una duda-dij la mujer mientras abrazba a su esposo por la espalda**

**-tu diras, mi gatita-dijo el chico**

**-un bebe no es un problema cierto?-dijo el chico**

**El hombre se rio**

**-no amor un bebe no es un problema-dijo y se dieron un pequeño beso**

** fin**

**

* * *

**

Snif snif weno aqui acabo este mi primer fic

de antemano no se como agradecerles chicas su apoyo, en serio que cada comentario de ustedes me hacia reir, apreciar y querer, no se como expresar mi agradecimiento por apoyarme con este proyecto que fui ideando desde marzo y que por ayuda de Eternal-Ilussion no hubiera sabido reflejar, perdonenme por no poner lso nombres pero tengo mied a ke mi herman llegue y me quite la compu

tratare de poner despues los nombres de cada una los juro y perdonenme la tardanza pero mi internet chafa que tanto adoro no me dejaba abrir esta pag

tambien les agradezco por seguir apoyandome en mis otros proyectos y tratare de no decepcionarlas

de antemano quiero decirles que ni con palabras se puede demostra mis cariño con cada ua de ustedes y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic que hoy acabe

espero que el final no las haya decepcionada y gracias por aguantarme mis orrores de ortagrafia ke a veces por la emocion no me doy cuenta ke los escribo

en fin kiero mandarles un saludo de mi parte y decirles muchisimas gracias por apoyarme y que les haya gustado este como ya he dicho su fic

atte:ATMD


End file.
